TRANSFORMERS CYBERTRON MY WAY!
by Lady Twilight Prime
Summary: What happens when Coby's twin cousins run into the autobots? as Andim and Reika aid the autobots in the quest to close the black hole, Andim starts to fall for a certain autobot commander, and Reika for the SIC. on hold due to writer's block.
1. The Encounter

TRANSFORMERS CYBERTRON MY WAY  
Chapter 1: The Encounter

disclaimer: i don't own transformers cybertron or any of the shows crossed over with them. I only own Andim and Reika.

"OW, GODDAMMIT!", cried the voice of a 15 year-old teenage girl as she stepped out of a thorn bush. Her name is Andim. "Damn thornbush", said Andim. "Relax Andim, its just a bush.", came the voice of Andim's twin sister, Reika. Andim was the older of the two by 3 minutes. "I know Reika", came Andim's reply, "I'm just pissed off cause Coby and the others ditched us.". "Well, let's just keep looking for them", said Reika. Suddenly the sound of an explosion reached their ears. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Andim yelled in surprise. "What was that?", questioned Reika."I'm not sure, but we better check it out. Come on!", said Andim.

Once the twins reached the source of the explosion, they found Coby, Lori, and Bud.(Cybertron fans you know what they look like) "Umm Coby...", Reika started."Why the hell is there a giant robot behind you?", Andim finnished." AND WHAT WAS THAT EXPLOSION!?" Reika demanded. "It's a long story I'll explain later, as for the explosion, it was caused by the missiles that jet shot at us. But Landmine protected us from the blast.", answered Coby."That jet is really a Decepticon named Thundercracker", the robot known as Landmine informed.

Just as the jet, now known as Thundercracker, spun around to fire another round of missiles, the most unusual thing happened. A flying firetruck came outta nowhere and rammed itself into Thundercracker."Am I seeing things or did that really happen just now?", asked a confused Reika."It just happened.", said Lori.

After Thundercracker retreated back to the decepticon base, introductions were made as more robots appeared."my names' Coby, this is my little brother Bud and my friend Lori", Coby announced." i'm Reika" Reika said with a somewhat perky attitude."Andim", said Andim,leaning against a rock, being her usual abnormally dark self. "eh, I'm Jetfire"," Hotshot"," The names' Overhaul","Scattershot, pleased to meet ya","you guys know me", the Autobots sounded off. Then the leader, Optimus Prime, began to explain how they lost the map to the locations of the cyber planet keys. After explaining everything to the humans(Andim and Reika were clueless about the black hole and why the transformers were here on planet Earth) the ancient looking transformer, Vector Prime, summoned these almost human sized robots called Minicons.

The red one that transformed into a helicopter was known as Jolt. Jolt introduced the blue Pickup truck as Reverb, and the green racecar as Six-speed. after the introductions Jolt pointed out the logo on Lori's shirt. Vector Prime identified it as the logo as the symbol of the Omega Lock. Vector Prime then realized that the Omega Lock may be somewhere on Earth.

I KNOW IT'S SHORT, JUST DEAL WITH IT!!! Review plze.

I started this fic because there needs to be more Cybertron/Galaxy Force fics


	2. Base

I know the last chapter was kinda sucky, but the plot gets better as you go along.

TRANSFORMERS CYBERTRON MY WAY chp.2 BASE

disclaimer: dont own transformers cybertron or anything else that may be crossed over with this fic, OKAY?!?!?!?!

Andim just leaned against the canyon wall, looking as bored as ever, while Coby informed the autobots about canyon's useful details, such as the magnetic shielding. Scattershot brought up the base design, that is until Lori stepped in and pointed out some somewhat major flaws in the design. Jolt brought up an image of what the base could look like with Lori's suggestions."I don't really see the difference, do you?", was Landmine's comment."Must be some kind of weirdo earth thing.", was Overhaul's reply.

Andim, however, was pissed at Overhaul's comment, so she chucked a rock the size of her fist at Overhaul's head. The rock hit its mark and Overhaul, like any other person who got hit by a rock, turned in Andim's direction and said, "What was that for?!". Andim said nothing and glared at him."Ya know, Overhaul, some people tend to be easily offended.", said Reika."Your little weirdo earth comment can be offensive to beings that live on Earth, like, oh I don't know, A HUMAN!", came the reply of the aggravated teen. Overhaul was forgiven, but Andim continued to glare, which was beginning to creep out Scattershot.

"OKAY, who's up for construction duty?", said Optimus, changing the subject. One by one the autobots, except Landmine due to his injury, sounded off and construction began. Coby, Lori, Bud, & Reika were amazed at the autobot's abilities, but Andim wasn't even fazed. While the other autobots were working, a very loud and annoying screech-like sound reached the ears of the five humans."WHAT THE?!", was all that Andim could manage say as she clasped her hands over her ears. She noticed that Reika and the others could also hear it, but the mechs seemed completely oblivious of the sound."HEY GRAMPS! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE RACKET?!", Bud asked in annoyance. Andim looked over at the ancient transformer and noticed that whatever he was doing, was causing the sound. Andim just looked at Vector Prime, and said, with great irritation," YA MIND TURNING THAT DAMN THING OFF BEFORE I GO DEAF OVER HERE!!!". It was not a question, it was a demand. Vector Prime took note of this and turned off the irritating frequency. The humans just shook their heads, trying to clear the ringing from their ears. Andim was the first to speak." What the Hell was that all about?!", questioned Andim, still trying to clear her head.

(TIME SKIP DUE TO LAZYINESS AND WRITER'S BLOCK)

Everyone in the, now completed, base was working frantically to finish putting up the stealth-beam coating. Work was frantic because Megatron and Starscream were on their way for a little "visit". Optimus, Vector Prime, Hotshot, and Jetfire in order to distract the decepticons long enough for the others to finish. When the humans completed their sector, they rushed back to the command center, completely unaware of Andim's disappearance.

Back in the can yon, Megatron had managed to slip past the autobots and was getting closer and closer to the base. He was almost within sensor range when all of a sudden, these unusual, glowing, greenish-light blue patterns and markings appeared to from out of nowhere(1). The markings continued to form until they reached the edges of the canyon walls, creating some kind of barrier. Megatron pulled to a sudden stop and shifted into his robot form. He tried punching the barrier, unleashed his firepower on it, and even tried his electrical attacks, but the barrier did not falter, not even for a second. Megatron growled in frustration, frustrated at the fact that he could not break the powerful shield, and that the autobots had him cornered. The villainous mech retreated and warped back to base. Only after the fiery gate closed did the markings vanish, just as Overhaul completed the last sector of the base.  
Bud gave a cheerful shout while the others let out a sigh of relief. That's when Reika noticed Andim's absence."Hey, where'd Andim go?", was all Reika said.

Back outside, the autobots had just received new powers from Vector Prime. As the mechs savored their victory, Optimus couldn't help but ponder about who or what had helped them protect the base, completely oblivious of a small, imp-like figure watching them silently. The figure gave them a small, unseen smile of satisfaction and warped (2) to who-knows-where."I don't know.", was Coby's reply to Reika's question."Well it's not like Andim to just take off without telling anyone.", Reika said. As soon as those words left Reika's lips, Andim walked calmly into the room."Andim, where were you?", questioned Reika curiously."Sorry 'bout that, I became distracted at one point and got lost.", came Andim's cool reply."It's not exactly easy to find the command center when you don't know where you are.", said Andim,"So anyway, what'd I miss?".

1)think Twilight Princess people, the markings on the twilit monsters but more of a greenish color.

2)The same way you would warp in the Twilight Princess game.

WHO IS THE MSYTERIOUS FIGURE?!?!?! you'll just have to wait and find out.

Bud: I'LL FIND OUT!! *jumps into a random closet*

me:.......................................

Optimus:.................................................

*Bud exits random closet dressed like Sherlock Holmes*

me: O.o dude, WTF?!

Bud: IF I'M GONNA FIND OUT WHO THE MYSTERY PERSON IS, THEN I NEED TO ACT LIKE A DETECTIVE!!! ^_______^

me:*grabs Bud by the back of his neck* yeah, think again Sherlock. you find out who the figure is and you'll spoil the whole plot.

Bud: EXACTLY!!!^_____^

me:*turns Bud into a chibi and locks him in a steel cage filled with sugar, candy and soda*

Optimus: why did you put Bud in a cage?

me: you ever see Bud when he's on a sugar rush?

Optimus: *shakes head*

me: the crap in the cage is to keep him distracted and the cage is to keep him from wrecking(re-king) havoc and chaos throughout the base.

Optimus:.............................................................................


	3. Power

TRANSFORMERS CYBERTRON MY WAY  
chp.3 Power

disclaimer: don't own transformers or anything crossed over with this fanfic, SO SHUT THE F*** UP!!!  
"speech"  
'thoughts'

"Un-freaking believable", was all Andim could say as she shook her head in annoyance. "Seriously you guys, dancing cars in parking lots, submarines in the middle of the Pacific, and traffic lights in the middle of the desert? Are you trying to get these guys discovered?", Reika continued, somewhat irritated as well. "Lori, nobody puts traffic lights in the desert, Bud if you're going to disguise a transformer as a submarine, then at least make sure there are no coast guards or navy fleets around", said Andim, "And Coby, if you're gonna teach these guys how to park, then do it in the base so you won't draw attention to yourself", Andim finished. Reika walked out of the room to find more information about the Omega Lock. After about 10 minutes of lecturing the three younger humans, Andim walked out of the room and into the command center just in time to hear Jetfire say, "And all the help we have, is 5 human kids". Reika immedietly noticed Andim walk in and was sending warning signals to Jetfire just as he said what he said."CARE TO REPEAT YOURSELF, JETFIRE!?", said an enraged Andim. Jetfire turned around only to find a pissed of Andim. Her eye was twitching, she was cracking her knuckles, and if you looked close enough, you could see an anime vein mark on her forehead. "Uh... Jet? You might wanna run, NOW", was all Reika said before Jetfire took off in a mad dash while Andim chased after him. Reika just sighed,"I tried to warn him", with that said, she went back to searching for a lead to the Omega Lock on her laptop.

10 minutes later, Jetfire ran back into the command center, with Andim still chasing him."Slaggit! How is this human able to keep up with me!?", Jetfire cried, looking back to see Andim actually GAINING on him."GET BACK HERE!!!", Andim shouted, not even looking or sounding tired. As the two ran out the door, all eyes fell on Reika(or in this case, optics)."What?" said Reika,"She's on the track team at school".

15 minutes later, Jetfire staggered into the command center again, only this time he had a few dents on his body and was panting tiredly. Then Andim walked in, hardly panting at all."What the Hell are you all looking at?", came the voice of a still irritated Andim. Some of the autobots just backed away in fear. A few hours later, after the "incident", Jetfire was fixed, thanks to Coby, and Andim was calm and thinking of ways to help the civilians blend in with human society.

Earlier, the autobots tried to use a gravitron grid to force the black hole to collapse in on itself, but it failed, the density of the black hole overpowered the grid. That was then they realized that the only way stop this monstrosity , was to find the 4 cyber planet keys. The calm atmosphere was shattered, however, when the computer intercepted a message from the military about an unidentified aircraft in the vicinity. The computer was able to bring up a visual on the monitor, revealing a certain blue jet. "That's Thundercracker!", cried Reika, extremely worried. Just then, two more jets similar to Thundercracker appeared onscreen. Only these were regular, human-piloted jetfighters.

(SCENE CHANGE BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!)

Thundercracker managed to maneuver himself behind the two jetfighters and was about to open fire, until Jetfire rammed into him. The annoying blue mech was constantly trying to shoot down the two humans, but Jetfire took every hit. The human jetfighters flew out of sight, unaware of the two robots duking it out behind them. Jetfire was damaged from the missiles Thundercracker had launched at the humans and could not take much more. Thundercracker was about to finish him off when a bright red aura began to surround the Australian mech.  
Feeling completely refreshed, Jetfire called for his cyber key. Optimus and Vector Prime arrived just in time to see Jetfire gain his cyber key and blow Thundercracker away.

(Meanwhile, from above)

A large life-form watched, cloaked(1), as Thundercracker attempted to go after the humans. Vector Prime warped them away before Thundercracker could reach them. Thundercracker tried to escape but Jetfire went after him. A sudden shout of pain diverted its attention Optimus and Vector Prime, who were now face-to-face with Megatron and Starscream. The creature let out a small hiss-like growl as the two autobot fought against the villainous mechs.  
Vector Prime was knocked to the ground as he attempted to retrieve the planet map from Megatron. Optimus had gone into super mode after he tossed Starscream aside and was about to open fire on Megatron. Before Optimus could do so, however, he was slashed from behind by Starscream. The beast released a low, hiss-like growl of rage as it swiftly and silently descended towards the two mechs. It was now 250 ft. from the ground and about 65 yds. behind Megatron, close enough to unleash an attack on the decepticon.

(Back on the battle field)

Megatron walked over to the fallen commander, preparing to deliver the final blow. As he was giving the ever so annoying, "You're a weakling and I'm a badass" victory speech, he was completely oblivious of the sphere of swirling red, orange, yellow, and black energy hurtling towards him(2). Megatron felt a great burning sensation spreading throughout his back as the sphere hit its target. The tyrant felt as if someone had poured hot lava down his back and could not help but let out a cry of pain. Starscream was startled at his leader's shouts of pain, giving Optimus the distraction he needed to call for his own cyber key.

(in the sky)

The beast watched as Optimus powered up and fired his cannons at Starscream. Megatron had just recovered from the attack it had unleashed upon him. The decepticon threw a punch at Optimus' face with enough force to knock the autobot off his feet. Vector Prime had finally come out of his daze and was already by Optimus' side, trying to help him stand up. Starscream had recovered from Optimus' attack and was back on his feet as well.

The two were about to attack again, but most of the autobot team had arrived. Megatron issued a retreat, but before he left, he told the autobot commander that he knew the location of the first cyber planet key and how he will soon be the ruler of the universe and blah, blah, blah(he never shuts up about it, does he?). With that said, he passed through the fiery warp gate to wherever the f*** his base is located(probably Hell, :D lol). Knowing the autobots were safe, for now, the creature flew off, completely unnoticed. As it flew away, Hotshot came to a stop and Andim got out of him.

Are you guys okay?", she said, her voice filled with concern. 1 hour later, the sun was beginning to set. Andim managed to take care of the major damage Optimus had sustained. Jetfire and Vector Prime had only taken minor damage, so Andim repaired them within 15 minutes(damn! that girl is fast!). Andim perched herself on a small cliff after Optimus was taken care of(don't ask me how she got up there), watching the sunset.

Optimus went to retrieve her after his quick discussion with his men about their next course of action. When he reached her, she seemed to be oblivious of his presence. He managed to get a glimpse of her face and saw that, although her expression portrayed boredom, her eyes were filled with sorrow. The other mechs were having a small conversation amongst themselves, so thankfully, they didn't hear Optimus' next words."Andim", Optimus began, concerned," are you alright? You look upset.".

Andim blinked upon hearing her name and finally realized that Optimus was standing right in front of her."Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine", came her soft reply," I was just thinking of ways to help the civilian autobots blend in with society", Andim lied through her teeth. Optimus knew she was lying, but decided not to probe her any further. She stood up from her perch, climbed into Optimus' waiting hand, and grabbed onto his thumb so she wouldn't fall off as he brought her closer to the ground. As soon as Optimus set her down, he transformed into vehicle mode and allowed her to climb into him(INTO HIS SEAT, YOU PERVERTS!!!) so they could return to base.

During the ride back, Andim just stared out the window in deep thought.' I've only known him three days, but, I feel like I can trust him. But then, why do I also feel like I shouldn't trust him?", Andim thought to herself. A part of her wanted to trust Optimus, but another part refused to accept him. She just shook her head and decided to figure this out later. Optimus noticed this, but did not say anything, for he did not want to aggravate her.

A bit later, the humans went back to helping the civillians make themselves inconspicuous to other humans. Coby was picking out alt. forms while Bud was being his goofball self as he helped Jolt create holograms. Lori was busy teaching the mechanical beings all the traffic laws while Reika was still looking for information relating to the Omega Lock(3). Andim had called Coby's parents to let them know that she and Reika were going to spend the night at a friend's house and that they would drop off Coby, Lori, and Bud when they came back to get a few things(4). Lucky for the twins, the autobots had set up a few rooms for the kids, should they spend the night.

By the time the two called it quits for the day, it was almost 1 A.M. " 'Night, guys.", Andim called as she walked into her quarters for the night(5)."See ya in the morning.", Reika said sleepily as she walked into her own room. After Andim changed into her Pjs(6), she plopped herself onto the human-sized bed(Don't ask me where they got it!). For about half an hour her thoughts were focused entirely on whether or not she could trust the kind and gentle mech that was Optimus. Before long, her mind became too fatigued to contemplate this inner battle any further, and slipped into a dreamless slumber.

Haiku

Andim, the dark one  
Will she trust Optimus Prime?  
Or push him away?

you ever see pokemon heros? well this beast does the same thing that Latios and Latias do to become invisible.  
2. that sphere of energy is an attack i made up for the beast. im still thinking of a name for it though.  
3. Reika kept getting a lot of unrealated sites on the search engine.  
4. Coby and Lori were going to show up again tommorrow because it was going to be a teacherwork day at their was a holiday, but Bud will show up later the next day, you get the idea.  
5. Andim's room was right infront of Optimus' quarters, Reika's was right next to Andim's.  
6. basically Andim just wears a black t-shirt with a cartoony skull on the front to bed, Reika wears a white t-shirt with red heart on the front for sleeping.

me: Damn, my hand hurts! this chapter was like 7 or 8 freaking pages.  
Optimus:uh....LTP?  
me: yeah?  
Optimus:where's bud?  
me:what are you talking about? he's still in the-(looks at the cage Bud was in last chapter only to find it empty, aside from the empty sugar bags, soda bottles, and candy wrappers)OO HOLY S***, HE'S LOOSE!!!!!!!  
Optimus:how bad can it be?  
Bud: *still chibified, runs into the room at 100 mph, completely naked, while spouting gibberish really fast*  
me: that answer your question?  
Optimus:*nods as chibi-Bud runs down a random hallway*  
Coby: *appears out of nowhere* you got any ideas to capture my hyperactive little brother?  
me:*jumps 5 ft. into the air* HOW THE F*** DID YOU GET HERE!?!?  
Coby: well, when a man and woman love each other very much-  
me:THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!!  
Coby: oh. well idk, you're the authoress.  
me:good point. anyway, I have a plan. I'm going to need a fishing rod, a big fishing net, and a giant hamster cage.  
Optimus and Coby: Oo how will that help?  
me:do not question the way I work, because frankly, I don't understand the way I work at all.  
Optimus and Coby: Oo  
me:^______________^

me: OKAY VIEWERS!!! please leave a comment or I will eat your socks. And please no flamers, otherwise I will send my army of evil hamsters and fluffy, pink, bunnies after you. RESPECT MAH AUTHORITAY!!!! lol, Cartman.


	4. Revealed

TRANSFORMERS CYBERTRON MY WAY  
chp. 4: Revealed

"talking"  
'thoughts'

disclaimer: i don't own transformers cybertron or anything else crossed over with this fic, SO SHUT UP ALREADY!!!

It was around 10 A.M. when Reika woke up.'Andim must still be asleep', she thought,'She was pretty much wiped out yesterday'. She got up and walked into the bathroom(don't ask) and took care of her personal hygiene. Once she got out of the shower and dried herself off, she walked back into the bedroom while towel-drying her hair. Before she could grab her clean clothes, she heard the door open behind her. She turned around and saw Jetfire standing in the doorway, gawking at her, completely stupefied. Reika let out an extremely loud high-pitched scream.

(meanwhile)

Andim awoke to her sister's scream. She was so startled, she rolled off the bed and fell to the floor, tangled within the bed sheets. Once she managed to free herself, she ran out the door to find a very unusual sight. Jetfire was standing outside of Reika's quarters, covering his visor with one of his hands, and being bombarded by several objects that Reika was throwing while he repeatedly said "sorry!" over and over. It took all of Andim's willpower to keep from laughing her ass off as Jetfire ran out of sight. As soon as Jetfire was gone, Andim picked up everything that Reika had thrown at poor Jetfire and walked into Reika's room.

Once inside, Andim noticed that Reika grabbed the blanket in an attempt to cover herself and that she was blushing like mad."Oh man, that was so embarrassing! I can't believe Jetfire saw me naked just now!", was all Reika could say, a look of total humiliation etched across her face."Well, at least Jetfire will remember to knock from now on", Andim replied. With that said, Andim walked out of the room just in time to se Optimus run down the hall(1) and, literally, skid to a halt in between hers and Reika's quarters with a worried look upon his face."What happened!? I heard screaming!", came the voice of the concerned leader."Yeah, Reika was screaming and throwing stuff at Jetfire a few minutes ago", was Andim's response."Why was she doing that?", Optimus asked, a bit confused. A sigh had escaped Andim's lips as she thought about how she was going to answer the mech."Jetfire kinda walked in on her while she was...............well, nude", Andim finally answered, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. The commander's optics merely widened in shock for a few moments before chuckling a bit,"That explains why Jetfire was running with his optics covered, until he crashed into a wall". Andim just snickered a bit at the thought.

A bit later, after the whole Jetfire-walked-in-on-Reika fiasco, the twins returned to their duties. Coby and Lori arrived around 11:30 A.M., and Bud showed up around 12:45 P.M(2). Bud managed to find an Atlantis pattern in Mexico, however, it turned out to be an imitation. The mission was not an absolute failure though, Red Alert finally arrived on Earth and the coordinates of the Speed planet were revealed. Optimus sent Red Alert and Hotshot to Velocitron to try and find the cyber planet key before Megatron.

(the next day)

By the time Bud appeared after school(3), Andim, Optimus, Vector Prime, Landmine, and Overhaul were all a secret druid site in the British Isles. Reika had stayed behind(4) along with Scattershot and Jetfire, who was still getting over the shock of seeing a human female, naked. Bud was pretty much complaining over the fact that he was stuck at the base while his older cousin was probably having the time of her life."Bud, stop complaining. You're pissin' me off", Reika said in an annoyed tone(5). At that point, Bud decided to shut his mouth before she got mad. Completely bored out of his mind, Bud tried to get Jolt to let him go into space. Reika had her head phones and could not hear what Bud was saying(6). Jolt had managed to convince Scattershot to take Bud into space as a goodwill mission(join hands across the galaxy and blah, blah, blah). Reika was too busy searching for a new lead, in case this mission was a failure, to notice.

(on the British Isles)

Since she was the smallest one there, Andim was thoroughly checking the ruins for any potential clues as to the whereabouts of the Omega Lock while the autobots checked the surrounding area. She sighed in frustration as she checked the ruins for the fourth time and still found nothing."You guys having any luck? 'Cause I've got nothing over here", Andim called."I'm afraid we haven't found anything either", came Optimus' reply."Great", Andim said sarcastically as she left the ruins. If she was worried at all, then she hid it well. Ever since she woke up this morning she kept getting the feeling that something bad was going to happen. In fact, they very same feeling still lingered within her at this moment.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laser fire from above. It was the decepticon seekers, Thundercracker and Starscream."Andim, hide!", Optimus managed to shout before he was hit by a plasma shot. Andim only nodded and swiftly hid in the crawlspace beneath a rock before one of the seekers saw her. It had only been a few minutes until her cell phone rang, the caller I.D. revealed it to be Reika."Reika, what is it?", came Andim's question."Andim?! Thank goodness you're o.k. Listen, Bud and Scattershot went up into space and were knocked off the space bridge!", Reika said quickly on the other line."What!?", came Andim's shocked reply."Jetfire tried to go after them, but a satellite hit them and sent them hurtling into Earth's atmosphere! They're heading to your location right now!", Reika finished."O.K.! Thanks for the heads up! I'll get back to you later!", Andim said as she hung up.

(in the sky)

Optimus and Vector Prime were trying their hardest to reach the sphere Bud and Scattershot were in before they crashed. They didn't get very far until Starscream them both by the leg. Overhaul had just obtained his own cyber key and launched an attack on Thundercracker. The blue jet took a direct hit and was sent spiraling out of control, straight into Starscream."Hey, stay away from me!", Starscream yelled right before Thundercracker crashed into him, causing him to release the two autobots.

As soon as the two were free, they kicked it into high gear to get to Bud. It wasn't long before they found him, but they were still pretty far off and it seemed like they weren't going to make it. That was when the strangest thing happened. Bud and Scattershot were warping away(7) just as the sphere they were in broke down. It looked like they were dematerializing into hundreds of small black pixels that immediately shot up into the sky until they vanished. The strange warp process was not the only thing that shocked Optimus and Vector Prime, what really shocked them the most was the strange, imp-like creature that it's back to them.

The imp perked its head a little and looked over its shoulder before turning halfway in the mechs' direction. The creature had black and grayish-white skin. The black areas appeared to cover certain parts of its body(MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!!) as well as both of its arms and one of its legs. Its chest pushed out a bit, indicating that it might be female. Along its arms, legs, and long ears were very familiar greenish-blue markings. There were a few small spikes on both of its arms and two curly spines on both sides of its neck. The imp appeared to be about three feet tall and had a slender body. Its eyes were strangely colored, the whites of its eyes were yellow while the iris was red with an orange hue. Its left eye was covered by the unusual helmet it was wearing. Its hair was orange-red in color with yellowish tips and was pulled back into a strange ponytail that was held in place by what looked like a stone ring. The strange being merely stared at the two mechs for a few seconds before warping away.

Optimus and Vector Prime were stunned for a few moments until the com. link came to life and brought them out of their stupor."Optimus?"came a soft voice,"It's Reika. You're not going to believe this, but Bud and Scattershot just appeared in the command center. But they arrived in a pretty strange fashion, thousands of tiny black pixels just shot down and formed their bodies"."But are Scattershot and Bud alright?", was Optimus' question."They're o.k., Bud's a little dazed right now, but he should come out of it sooner or later. Don't forget to bring Andim back with you.", Reika said as she hung up.

Optimus' spark nearly skipped a beat at the sudden realization that he had no idea where Andim was hidden(8). For a few minutes, he was searching for her, almost frantically, and prayed that the decepticons didn't capture her when he wasn't looking. His fear subsided when he saw her work her way out from underneath the rock's crawlspace. Once she came out of her hiding place, she stood up and dusted herself off a bit. Optimus' spark soon became filled with concern as he witnessed her collapse to the ground and slip into unconsciousness. Optimus practically ran(sorry, forgot to mention he was no longer in the air and was in his normal robot mode) over to her and gingerly picked up her unconscious body. He was extremely worried for her, he knew for a fact that humans don't just faint for no reason.

He shook her gently with his free hand until he heard a small groan. She let out another small, soft groan as she began to stir in his hand a bit. When she opened her eyes, her vision was clouded at first, but it cleared within a few seconds. Once her vision cleared, her eyes met with the worry-filled optics of the concerned leader."Are you O.K.?", Optimus asked her softly."Ah, I've had worse than this", came the teenage girl's reply as she sat up in his palm and rubbed some dirt off her check(FACE CHEECK PERVERTS!!!)."How long have I been out?", Andim questioned."About 10 Earth minutes", Optimus answered," But what caused you just faint like that?", he asked curiously."I... don't really know", she replied in a sort of confused manor. She merely shook her head before saying, "Let's just gather the troops and get outta here before someone sees you".

(SCENE CHANGE!!! ^_^)

'Why does he care?', Andim asked herself during the drive back to base.'No one else ever gave a s*** about me, besides Reika. Optimus did try to save Bud and he was worried about me when I passed out. I guess I can cut him a break.', she thought as they arrived at the base. Reika ran right over to her twin sister as she hopped out of Optimus."How did everything go over there? What do you think of the autobots so far?", Reika asked in a whisper."Everything was fine. I'm still getting used to the others, but Optimus seems O.K.", Andim whispered back."You mean you trust him!?", Reika whispered in shock."Yeah", Andim replied,"He's earned my trust".

Reika just stood there in shock,'OH. MY. GOD! Optimus actually earned Andim's trust!? He's the first guy outside the family to ever earn her trust! Maybe... he's the one who can heal her wounded heart', Reika thought. As she continued to ponder the situation, Andim was busy give Bud a noogie as punishment for going into space and nearly getting himself killed."AAHH!!! UNCLE! UNCLE!", Bud cried while trying to escape Andim's firm grip. Everyone in the room burst out in laughter as poor Bud continued to suffer his 'punishment'.

1)Optimus was the only other mech close enough to hear Reika's scream.

2)Bud had a half-day at school.  
3)Bud got Saturday school for starting a food fight.  
4)Reika has astma(is that spelled right?) and her inhaler broke.  
5)Reika was PMSing.  
6)Reika got tired of hearing Bud's complaining  
7)The imp was the one who warped Bud and Scattershot, not Jolt.  
8)How could Optimus know where Andim was hiding with all the commotion going on?

me: WHEEEEEEE!!! NEW CHAPPIE !!! Looks like Andim finally realized she can trust Optimus, and what did Reika mean by "Andim's wounded heart"? We shall find out next chapter. so far, so good, at least my writing skills are improving a bit.

Chibi-Bud:*runs in, still nude* BOOTTOTHEHEAD!!! *throws a rubber chicken at my head* PWNED!!!LOLZ!!! TAKETHATN00B!!!*runs out laughing like a crazy person*

me:...................................wtf?

Hotshot:*runs in*

me: lemme guess, Bud threw a rubber chicken at your head?

Hotshot: no, he threw a lemur at me

me:*anime fall*

Coby:*walks in* I found a fishing pole and a fishing net, but i couldn't find a giant hamster cage.

me:*uses authoress powers to make a giant hamster cage appear* there we go, now where's Optimus?

Hotshot: he fell unconcious after Bud chucked a nuclear warhead at him.

me: OO WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!? COBY, WRAP THINGS UP HERE!!! I'M COMMING OPPIE!!!*warps to medbay*

Coby: um............... stay tuned, more to come.


	5. Past

TRANSFORMERS CYBERTRON MY WAY  
Chp.5 Past  
"talking"  
'thoughts'  
_lyrics_  
*voiceover*

disclaimer: Don't own Cybertron or Evanescence or anything crossed with the fic, so shut up and enjoy.

Optimus checked his internal clock and found that it was 3:45 A.M., Earth time. Many thoughts and questions were running through his central processor, making him unable to recharge. Somehow, his concerns kept switching back and forth from the black hole to Andim. He knew the human girl was hiding something from him, but he was willing to wait until she was ready to tell him on her own accord.

(Morning 7:30 A.M.)

Optimus' golden optics flickered to life as he came out of his recharge cycle. He was pretty sure most of his men were still in recharge. He got up from his recharge berth and left his quarters. The moment he entered the hallway, the faint sound of whimper-like cries reached his audio receptors. The cries were coming from Andim's quarters! Optimus immediately rushed into her room to find out what was wrong. Once he was inside, he saw that Andim was tossing and turning, her face was scrunched a bit in fear, and she was mumbling in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. But what really shocked Optimus, was when Andim rolled onto her stomach, revealing a long scar, running from the left of her waist down to the top of her right hip, on her back(1).

~~~~~~~~~~Andim's dream~~~~~~~~~~

There were two little girls lying on the road. One was lying on her side, unconscious, the other had tears in her eyes. Not too far from the two was an overturned car with two people trapped inside of it, a man and a woman. The man was behind the wheel, unmoving and lifeless. The woman was barely alive, her lips were moving but all that came out was weak, hoarse whisper."My child", she began,"I'm afraid it's time for mommy to leave"."Mommy! Please don't go!!", the younger girl cried out in sorrow, tears rolling down her cheeks."Sweetie, please remember that daddy and I love you both so much", the mother began as the car ignited,"But I want you to promise me that you will protect your sister and support each other. Please do this for me, my baby girl"."I promise mommy!", the girl cried over the blaze as it intensified.

"Thank you, daddy and I will be waiting for you two in Heaven. Good-bye, my dear Andim", were the final words that left the mother's lips before the car exploded, ending her life. The explosion created a huge burst of flames that sent shrapnel flying in all directions."MOMMY!!!!!", was the last thing that was heard before everything went dark, and only an echo remained. Suddenly, a gentle, concern-filled voice broke the silence."Andim", it called, faint at first, but it became increasingly louder each time it called Andim's name."Andim, wake up!"

~~~~~~~~~~end dream~~~~~~~~~~

Andim's eyes snapped open as she shot up and let a small gasp/scream. She placed a hand over her chest to calm her pounding heart as she panted. She didn't realize she was sitting in Optimus' hand until she felt him rubbing her back with his index finger in an effort to calm her down. This action made her jump at first, but it helped her calm down after a few minutes. But realization suddenly struck her like a ton of bricks.'Oh no! Don't tell me he saw IT!' she thought anxiously, her heart racing."Andim", Optimus began in a gentle tone as he attempted to comfort the trembling girl,"forgive me for asking you this, but how did you get that scar on your back?". Andim's eyes widened in fear,'Damn! He did see it', she thought.

She cast her gaze to her feet as her hands reached back to pull the back of her shirt down and said,"I don't want to talk about it", in a soft, sad tone. Her eyes began to water a bit, bit she willed herself not to cry. Optimus knew something was upsetting her, but he was not one to force answers from someone unless it was necessary."It's alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to", he told her softly. He gently set Andim back onto the bed before turning around to leave, but not before saying,"If something's upsetting you, don't be afraid to tell me". Her eyes followed him as he walked out the door, finally letting her tears fall when she was sure he could not hear her. Andim just sat there and cried for about ten minutes before she regained her composure.'It's that time of the year again', she thought sadly.

(later)

Optimus was becoming extremely concerned with the sudden change in the twin's behavior. Reika wasn't acting like her usual self, she was very depressed and wasn't speaking much. Andim wasn't any better, she was barely speaking at all and was acting as if life didn't matter. Optimus feared Andim was becoming suicidal. When Coby, Lori, and Bud, arrived(2), Lori was also confused by the twin's behavior, but Coby and Bud were sympathetic for the sisters. The autobots easily noticed this.

Bud was trying to cheer the two girls up a bit, but failed miserably when Andim became annoyed with his antics and chucked a paper-back book at him."We appreciate the effort Bud, but it's just not working today", Reika sighed sadly. Andim got up from her seat and started for the door,"I'll be back later, there's something I need to do, so don't bother following me", she said coldly before leaving the base. Reika got up as well, but she was moving towards the command center.

When Reika entered the command center, Optimus was the only one present."You're worried about Andim, aren't you?", she asked him, catching the commander off-guard."I don't blame you. She always acts like this only on this day in particular", she stated."Do you know why she's behaving so strangely?", Optimus asked Reika."Not entirely, but I do know where you can find her", she began as she moved to the human-sized computer and typed in some coordinates before bring them up on the transformer-sized screen."She'll be in this sector right around here", she said, pointing at the red circle,"She just left the base a few minutes ago, so check those coordinates in about two hours.", she finished as she began walking back to the door."Oh, and Optimus?", she asked, grabbing Optimus' attention,"don't mention her scar, it only reminds her of her pain", she ended, not looking back at him, before leaving the command center.

(2 hours later)

Optimus was lucky the coordinates Reika had given him were far enough from civilization for him to walk around. Optimus was beginning to wonder why Andim would be out here until he came to a small pond hidden amongst the trees. The pond was absolutely beautiful! There were dozens of lilly pads floating on the still surface of the water along with several whitish-pink flower petals. There was a very small cliff on one end of the pond. On this cliff was a sakura tree in full bloom along with two beautifully carved headstones. Someone was kneeling in front of the two headstones, a certain blonde-haired teenage girl.'Andim', Optimus thought as said person placed a single, freshly cut, red rose on the base of each stone.

Optimus adjusted his optics so he could see what was written on the headstones. The one on the left read,'Maria Hanson, a kind docter, loyal wife, & loving mother'. The one on the right read,'Robert Hanson, a devoted officer, kind husband, & loving father'. Questions began running through the mech's mind, who were these people? How does Andim know them?"You can stop hiding Optimus, I know you're here", Andim said, not taking her eyes off the tombstones."Reika told you I would be here didn't she?", she asked as Optimus emerged from the trees and knelt down beside her. He only nodded i n response."I should've figured", she said,"You wish to know who Robert and Maria Hanson were, don't you?", she asked him solemnly.

_Playground schoolbell  
rings again_

Optimus said nothing, but she told him as if she read his mind."Maria and Robert Hanson were Coby and Bud's aunt and uncle, mine and Reika's mom and dad", she told the mech, her voice filled with sorrow. Optimus' optics widened in shock as the information began to sink in.'Her creators are dead!?', he asked himself in disbelief.

_Rain clouds  
come to play  
again_

"Now do you understand? This is the day my parents were killed", Andim said, feeling tears begin to prick at her eyes."Care to tell me what happened?", Optimus asked her in a comforting tone."May as well", she said, turning in Optimus' direction.

_Has no one  
told you  
she's not breathing_

~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~  
*When Reika and I were four, our parents died in a horrific car crash. The crash was caused by a former friend of my dad. He was a jealous wreck because he was infatuated with my mom, but he couldn't have her. He drove his own car into ours, the impact forced Reika and I out of the backseat before it flipped. Reika fell unconscious , so she doesn't remember much of what happened*

_Hello...  
I'm your mind  
giving you someone  
to talk to  
Hello..._

A compact car could be seen driving along the road of a small hillside. Inside the car were four people, two little girls, one man, and one woman. The woman had bright green eyes, fair skin, and fiery red hair. The man had brown eyes, slightly pale skin, and had blonde hair. The two girls both had bright green eyes, fair skin, and golden blonde hair. The man was behind the wheel, the woman was in the passenger seat, and the girls were in the backseat playing 'I Spy'.

This precious family moment was shattered when a large pick-up truck came speeding down the wrong lane and crashed itself into the other car. The force of the impact somehow forced the backseat door open, sending the twin sisters flying into the pavement, knocking one unconscious. The parents were trapped inside the car as it flipped and landed on it's roof. The man was already dead, blood spilling from his temple, but the woman was hanging on by a mere thread. The conscious girl weakly rose to her feet, tears were forming in her eyes as her gaze shifted towards the wreckage."MOMMY!!DADDY!!", she cried out in sorrow, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_If I smile  
and don't  
believe_

The car was beginning to spark a bit. The mother was speaking in a hoarse whisper,"My child", she began,"I'm afraid it's time for mommy to leave", she said sadly."Mommy! Please don't go!", the little girl cried."Sweetie, please remember daddy and I love you both so much", she said as the car ignited,"But I want you to promise me that you will protect your sister and support each other. Please do this for me", she said as the fire began to intensify."I promise mommy!",she cried out as more tears began to fall."Thank you, daddy and I will be waiting for you two in Heaven. Good-bye, my dear Andim", she finished. Within seconds, the car exploded, ending the woman's life."MOMMY!!!!!", little Andim cried. The explosion created a huge burst of flames that sent shrapnel flying in all directions.

_Soon I know  
I'll wake  
from this dream_

*After the car exploded, shrapnel went flying everywhere. A large piece was heading towards Reika, so I got on top of her and used my body as a sheild. The bit of shrapnel embedded itself into my back and caused me to black out. The docter said I was lucky it didn't sever my spine, but he also told me I was going to have that scar for the rest of my life. A constant reminder of my past.*

_Don't try  
to fix me  
I'm not broken_

~~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~~~  
Tears were flowing down Andim's cheeks as she finished her story. Optimus had scooped her up into his hands and gently stroking her back in an attempt to comfort the poor girl. As more and more tears fell from her eyes, Optimus suddenly found himself wishing he could shrink down to her size, hold her in his arms, and wipe away her tears. Sadly, he could not do so, but he did what he could to comfort her.

_Hello...  
I'm the lie  
living for you  
so you can hide_

Andim wasn't sure why, but somehow, she felt her loneliness vanish whenever Optimus was with her. Was it because Optimus considered her a friend? Or was her heart trying to tell her something? She didn't care, she was just glad he was here.

_Don't cry..._

"No one should ever have to endure pain like that", the mech said thoughtfully. The human girl said nothing as her tears continued to fall.

_Suddenly  
I know  
I'm not sleeping_

The two remained in this timeless sanctuary until nightfall. The moonlight reflected off the still surface of the pond as the crickets chirped in perfect harmony with the happy croaking of the frogs. Optimus looked at the human in his hands and saw that she had fallen asleep. He really couldn't blame her since she had been crying so much today. One thing the mech noticed was how innocent she looked while she slept, despite her difficult childhood. The way the moonlight shone on her made her look so peaceful to him. When a cold breeze hit her, she started shivering and curled into a ball a bit. Optimus noticed this and held her close to his chest to help her stay warm. Her shivering ceased within seconds.

Deciding to return to base, Optimus carefully stood up so he wouldn't wake the sleeping girl, and began walking back to base. When he was about half-way there, he checked to see how Andim was doing and noticed, for the first time since she met him, she was smiling.

_Hello  
I'm still here  
all that's left  
of yesterday..._

1) ya ever notice sometimes when ya wake up, the back of your p.j. shirt somehow moves up to your upper back?  
2) screw the f-ing school year! I'll just make it summer time now so it'll be easier for me to keep track of what I'm doing.

me: longest chapter so far, bet ya'll weren't expecting Andim to smile now did ya?  
Lori: *sniffling* That was so sad, but sweet at the same time!  
me: wasn't easy though, kept having a hard time choosing the right words for this one.  
Optimus: *walks in* why do I feel like I was hit by a nuclear warhead?  
me: OPPIE!!! *glomps Optimus*

me: STAY TUNED PEOPLES!!! MORE TA FREAKING COME!!!

me: OH DAMN! I ALMOST FORGOT! This a birthday gift for my friend, Spiritprime HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPIRIT!!! ^____^


	6. Sea

TRANSFORMERS CYBERTRON MY WAY  
Chp.6 Sea  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
"_telepathically speaking out loud_"  
'**beast speaking telepathically in someone's mind**'

disclaimer: Don't own TFC or anything crossed over with this fic, so whatever.

When Andim awoke the next day, she found herself lying on a hard surface, but oddly enough, she felt comfortable. She tried to get up, but she felt something holding her down. Looking around a bit, she saw that she was lying on some kind of blue glass and that the object that was holding her down was actually a giant, metal, black and royal blue hand. It was covering her like a blanket.'Whose hand is this?', she thought tiredly. After squirming around a bit, Andim managed to free herself from the hand. Looking behind her, she finally realized where she

was. She was in Optimus' quarters and was sitting on his chest.  
'Is he still sleeping?', she asked herself, noting that his optics were offline. Before she knew it, she was staring at the mech.'He actually looks kinda cute like this', she thought before realizing what she just thought.'WHOA! Where did that come from?', she asked herself, blushing a bit.

Andim nearly jumped when Optimus' golden optics flickered to life. Seeing that Andim was awake, he figured he would tell her why she was in his quarters in the first place. But first, he wanted to know if she alright, seeing that her face was slightly red."Andim, are you feeling O.K.? Your face is a bit red", he asked her as he carefully pressed the tip of his index finger against her forehead."I'm fine Optimus, but why was I in your quarters? Last thing I remember was falling asleep after bawling my eyes out", she asked him as he took his finger off her forehead.

"Well, when I put you in your bed last night, you began to have nightmares before I could even walk out the door. They only stopped when I picked you up again", Optimus explained."So you brought me into your quarters hoping to stop the nightmares", Andim concluded. Optimus nodded as he moved to sit up, placing a hand over the girl so she wouldn't fall. She just sat there in his hand in silence for a few minutes before reaching into her shirt and pulling out a silver, heart-shaped locket. There were several elegant patterns and designs carved into it.  
"This was my mother's locket", Andim began,"It was the only thing that survived the explosion. When the authorities found it, they felt it would be best if it was in mine and Reika's possession", she said softly as she opened the locket.

Inside it was two pictures, one was a picture of a green-eyed, red-headed woman in a beautiful white dress with a blonde-haired man, who was wearing a tuxedo. The other had the same woman, but she was holding two, newborn babies."This was my mom and dad on their wedding night", she said pointing to the left picture,"and this was taken when Reika and I were born", Andim explained to the mech, tears welling up in her eyes. Optimus wished he could make her pain go away, but there was only so much he could do.

Closing her locket and wiping away her tears, Andim suddenly realized something."Hey, Optimus?", she asked him softly, grabbing his attention,"You... haven't told anybody about yesterday... did you?", she asked almost hesitantly."No, I haven't. Why do you ask?", he answered her gently."Well, could you do me a big favor?", she asked."Of course, what is it?", Optimus said."Could you... please promise that you won't tell anyone about what happened yesterday?", she asked him shyly. Optimus understood why she was asking him this and agreed not to tell anyone."Thank you, Optimus", Andim said, just barely above a whisper.

(later)

"I hate politics, so much", Reika said when Jolt flipped the channel to a presidential conference."Who doesn't?", Andim sighed,"You can barely understand what the Hell they're saying 'cause they know it's gonna piss someone off"."Too true, too true", Reika said in response before getting back to her book, Shakespeare's Romeo Juliet. Andim began to snicker when Jolt switched it to MTV's Jackass. It was the episode where they were all in Chinatown(i think that was it) and are terrorizing innocent people, in panda suits.

"What are those things?! And why are they attacking the humans?!", Jolt panicked."Those things, are just humans wearing panda suits. They're not hurting anyone, they're just being a bunch of dumbasses. Besides, they prefer to hurt themselves on purpose for the amusement of others", Andim explained to the helicopter minicon."But, why do they do that?", Jolt asked in confusion."I don't know, probably 'cause they're bored or something. But who cares? Several people think it's funny", she said as she held back a laugh when one of the guys started snorting wasabi up his nose.

"You humans have a strange sense of humor", Jolt said."What do you expect? You're talking about a species that was believed to have evolved from a bunch of damn, dirty apes"(lol, couldn't resist), Andim stated.

(Time skip, due to the world's biggest annoyance, writer's block)

"Well this week has certainly been eventful", Andim said in her usual bored-out-of-my-mind tone."Tell me about it", Reika began,"First there was the earthquake, then Vector Prime turned back time, and now we have the coordinates of the second cyber planet key and possibly the real Omega Lock", she finished excitedly."Yeah, But I hope Overhaul doing O.K.", Andim said. The autobots had recently gotten a call from one of the civilians about the seal of Atlantis. It was located near the Bermuda Isles.

"NO WAY!!! It's right in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle!", Bud exclaimed. Every transformer in the room looked at him in confusion."It's an area just off the coast of Florida. Many strange things have been happening there for years and years", Lori explained."Planes and ships go in, but they disappear, like they were swallowed by some monster", Bud said as he roared and made a scary face in a pathetic attempt to scare Coby. Andim smacked the hyperactive blonde upside the head and said,"Bud, would it kill you to be serious for once?". Bud just looked at her for a few seconds before he began to act like he was choking and fell to the floor. Andim face-palmed in annoyance.

(later, again)

Standing on a cliff in the ocean, everyone could tell Scattershot was scared. He wasn't sure of what to expect down there since there weren't any oceans on Cybertron. Once Optimus drove off the cliff and into the water, Scattershot and Landmine jumped in after him. Jetfire and Vector Prime were flying overhead, keeping a lookout for any decepticons. The mission had only gone on for a few minutes and already they were having problems. They had no clue as to what to do about the sinking problem. The three autobots in the water transformed into their robot modes, however, Scattershot was sinking, upside-down.

"What's the problem?", Andim's voice came over the communicator."What isn't the problem?! We've got no idea what we're doing!", Scattershot complained."Hold on, Bud's coming in. If you'll turn your attention to the hyperactive knucklehead we all know and love, you'll see just how we humans get around in water without the use of a boat", Andim said, sounding like a tour guide. While Bud was teaching the autobots how to swim, Reika pulled out two objects that looked like two red tubes attached to a filter of some sort(1).

"We only have two of these, so Coby, Lori, & Bud are gonna have to ride in the minicons", Reika explained."Well then, let's get ourselves situated and dive in", Andim said as Reika handed one of the breathers(is that what they're called?)."Hey Coby!", Reika called as her sister jumped into the water,"When Bud gets out of the water, tell him you guys are riding in the minicons, O.k.?"."No problem", he said as Reika put the breather in her mouth and dived in. It wasn't long before everybody was situated and began their search, completely unaware of the glowing, light-blue eyes that followed them.

Reika held onto Jetfire as the water became darker and darker with each passing minute. Andim began to fall behind after awhile, but Optimus saw this and got a hold of her before she was separated from the group."What was that?", Jetfire asked cautiously upon hearing an eerie sound. Jetfire looked around a bit before spotting a whale,"Should we attack!?", he nearly panicked. Reika tapped his shoulder to get his and tried to tell him that the whale was not a threat, but he couldn't understand what she was trying to say."Don't attack it Jetfire! It's just a whale, It's harmless", Coby practically shouted. The autobots just stayed put and watched in amazement as the majestic creature passed them, its baby swimming close to it(2). The whale continued to sing eerie song as it disappeared into the darkness. The group moved on, still unaware of the shadow that follows them. Before long, they come upon what appears to be a ship graveyard. Dozens of ships and planes littered the seafloor, gathering algae and providing a home for many creatures. Coby was clearly scared, even though he denied it when Bud started teasing him.

(Meanwhile)

The shadow watched as the small group made their way to the Atlantis pattern.'So they managed to find it', it thought,'But will they be able to find the entrance?', it asked itself as it moved silently thruough the water.

(back with the autobots)

As the mechs began to clear some of the debris around the pattern, Coby came around to tell Vector Prime he found something. While the humans followed him, excluding Andim, to investigate, She found something lying on the seafloor(3). It was too dark to see just what it was, but she could just barely make out some kind of inscriptions that were carved into it. 'What is this thing?', she asked herself as she picked it up.

Suddenly, she felt a hand wrap around her in a tight grip and dropped whatever it was she found.."Got you, fleshling", came a familiar raspy voice. 'Starscream', Andim thought hatefully."You'll make an excellent bargaining tool for the Omega Lock", he said, smirking as she glared at him. But deep down, she was afraid,'Someone, please help me!", was her silent plea.

(meanwhile)

'Someone, please help me!', echoed in the shadow's mind . Seeing the decepticon seeker capture the human girl made its blood boil. It silently followed him back to the battlefield and waited for the right to moment to attack."Megatron!, I've captured one of those autobot fleshlings!", It heard Starscream say. It looked over at the autobots and could see a mixture of emotions in Optimus Prime's optics when he saw who Starscream was talking about. Anger, shock and fear stood out the most."Give her to me Starcream", Megatron ordered.

Once Andim was in Megatron's grasp, she immediately felt him put the squeeze on her."Well Prime, it seems you have a choice. Either surrender the Omega Lock to me or the human dies!", Megatron demanded.'NOW!', it thought to itself as it darted towards Megatron, using the darkness as a cover, with unbelievable speed and crashed itself into the decepticon leader. The impact forced Andim from his evil clutches. The shadow swiftly, but carefully, took Andim in it's mouth and quickly moved behind autobot lines just as Megatron swiped at it's tail. It gently set the human down and backed away to show it meant no harm. Every optic was set on it, both autobots and decepticons. All you could really see of the shadow was it's glowing, light-blue eyes and a faint outline of it's body.

Megatron came out of his stupor within a few seconds and launched his electrical attack on his enemies."_Look out!",_ cried a feminine voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. The autobots moved out of the way just in time to avoid the attack as the creature moved Andim out of the way as well. Setting her her down gently on a rock, it told her, '**Wait here'**, in her mind. Moving back towards the battlefield, the beast released a loud battle cry that sounded like a mix between a shriek, an echo, and a roar. An orange and yellow sphere appeared in it's mouth, firing a zigzagging beam of orange-yellow light at Megatron. Megatron saw the attack coming and quickly dodged it, but the beam still hit a portion of his leg. Orange-yellow ice began to form on his leg, as well as the rock that most of the beam hit(4).

Suddenly, the ground began to shake rapidly, rocks shattered and tumbled as the ground split. Atlantis was rising. As Andim made her way over to the autobots, she failed to notice a large rock heading straight for her. Optimus saw her out of the corner of his optic just as the rock hit the back of her head, knocking her unconscious and forcing the breather out of her mouth. Bubbles began spilling out of her mouth as Optimus grabbed her. There was no time to look for her breather.

The shadow came over to him,"_If you wish to save her, then hurry and get her to the surface before she drowns_!", it said in it's feminine voice,"_I'll help Jetfire with Landmine & Scattershot, NOW GO!!_". Holding her close, Optimus shot up towards the surface as fast as he could to keep Andim from drowning. Just when he thought he wasn't going to make it, he finally broke the surface of the water. Looking at the human in his palm, he noticed she wasn't breathing. Panic filled his spark, he didn't know what to do, he had never been in a situation like this before.

'**She is still alive, but not for very long. Press against her abdomen a few time, and make sure to press upwards!**', The same voice said in his mind. He didn't need to be told twice, pressing his thumb against her lower abdomen, he began to thrust his thumb upwards, just as the voice said. He repeated this process for about ten second until Andim began to cough up water from her lungs. She weakly rolled onto her stomach and started coughing up more water as relief filled Optimus' spark.

Suddenly, Jetfire shot up from the water with Landmine clinging to him."Jetfire! Where's Scattershot!?", Optimus asked the SIC. Something came out of the water with Scattershot clinging to its leg."Right here commander", Jetfire said in response. Underwater, you could barely even see the beast Scattershot was holding on to, but in broad daylight, you could see just what the beast was. It appeared to be dragon mixed with a bird of some type.

It was mostly black with grayish-white on its stomach, around it eyes, on its tail spikes, and on its prominent back scales. The whites of its eyes were orange-yellow in color while the iris was red with a slight orange hue. There were also greenish-blue markings on its tail, neck, feet, and hand-like wings(5).

Suddenly, an extemely large something began to rise from the sea, Atlantis. But it looked more like a starship of some sort. Megatron and his decepticon goons suddenly appeared as well, the d-con leader's leg thawed out. The beast released a hiss-like growl, preparing for battle as it handed Scattershot over to Optimus. What happened next was a shocker for both factions. The starship began to glow a whitish-green for a minute before it disappeared. Megatron and his men retreated.

Optimus looked at Andim and saw that she had stopped coughing up water, but she wasn't moving. But what he didn't notice, was that and that the strange creature that helped them had vanished. '**The girl is not dead, if that's what you're thinking. She is merely unconscious'**, voice said reassuringly in Optimus Prime's mind.'Who are you?', the mach asked. '**You shall know soon enough**', it said to him. Had any of the mechs looked at Andim, they would have noticed her hair change to a light orange color for a split-second before changing back to her regular blonde.

1) if you've ever watched pokemon, it the thing that allowed the trainers to breath underwater.  
2) I know there was no baby whale, but I felt like puting one there just for the hell of it.  
3) Andim was able to spot the object because of the autobot's lights.  
4) It's an attack similar to 'Ice beam' from pokemon.  
5) See 'Twilit Lugia', not evil version, regular version.

me: YAYZ!!! NEW CHAPPY!!!  
Optimus: shouldn't we try to catch Bud now?*sees Chibi Bud run down hallway*  
me: ah what the hell, i've been dragging this on for too long anyway.*jumps into random closet and jumps out in a black bikini*  
*Optimus' jaw drops*  
me: Whoops! wrong one*jumps back into random closet and jumps out wearing a fishing outfit* much better, now here's the plan

somewhere else

Chibi Bud: *looks around the corner and sees a candy bar* CANDYBAR!!! GIMMIEGIMMIEGIMMIE!!!*lunges after candy bar*  
*candy bar is pulled away from him*  
Chibi Bud: *lunges after candy bar again and again until he is trapped in giant fishing net*  
me: WOOT WOOT! IT WORKED!  
Optimus: *picks up net and holds it like a sack with Chibi Bud talking really fast inside*  
me: O.K., now just put him the hamster cage, but be careful, he bites  
*Optimus puts Chibi Bud in giant hamster cage*  
Chibi Bud: *darts for the hamster wheel and starts running in it*  
me: well that should keep him busy until the sugar wears off, but aside from that, MISSION ACOMMPLISHED!!!^_^  
Optimus: I do have one question though  
me: fire away  
Optimus: If a steel cage couln't hold him when this mess started, then how is a hamster cage gonna hold him?  
me: uh................. LOOK A PUPPY!!!  
Optimus: *looks*  
me: *jumps into random closet*

me: CHAPTAH SEVEN IS ON THE WAY!!! WEHEE!!


	7. Ship

TRANSFORMERS CYBERTRON MY WAY  
chp. 7 Ship  
"Talking"  
'thinking'  
'**beast speaking in someone's mind'**  
"_beast speaking telepathically_"

disclaimer: don't own TFC or anything else crossed with this fanfiction. If you have any complaints, talk to Mr. Pie.  
Mr. Pie:.....................................................................................  
me: f*** you Mr. Pie, f*** you, ok let's get on with the show.

'Everything shall soon be clear to you, Optimus Prime', the beast thought as it moved gracefully through the water.'Looks like it's time to awaken the girl', it said to itself as it began to sing its eerie song(1).

(Autobot H.Q.)

Alone in the med. bay, was a still unconscious Andim. She was on a large metal table, big enough for a transformer, and lay still on her back. Her hair was down and there was a bandage wrapped around her head. Her head was resting on human-sized pillow and a blanket covered her up to the base of her neck.

Suddenly, an oddly familiar song echoed in her mind, bringing her out of her unconscious state. Her eyes opened slowly as she stirred. Her vision was a bit blurred, but it cleared in a minute. She threw a hand to the back of her head when she felt a dull, throbbing pain. She felt the gauze,"Huh? Where'd this come from?", she asked no one in particular, speaking in tired manor. Struggling to sit up, she almost didn't notice the door slide open, revealing a very concerned Optimus Prime.

He practically ran over to her and carefully pushed her back down, fearing she might hurt herself. Andim looked over at the mech and said, in tired voice,"Optimus? Wh-where am I? What happened?". Optimus explained to her that she was in the med. bay and described everything that happened from her nearly drowning to Atlantis disappearing."But where are Coby and the others? And why was I in the med. bay anyway?", she asked him, still a bit groggy."They were on board the ship when it disappeared. We're not sure where they are now, but we've got every autobot on Earth looking for them", he began,"As for why you're here, when that rock hit the back of your head, some red fluid began to spill out of the wound"."Red fluid? Oh, you mean blood. Wait, my head was bleeding?!", Andim freaked.

Optimus made a few shushing sounds in an effort to calm her down before saying,"Well, yes your head was, as you said, bleeding"."Then who did this?", she asked him, pointing at the gauze on her head."That would be me(3)", Optimus told her as she looked into his optics for any lies. She found none. She blushed a little bit when she realized Optimus still had his hand on her body."Um, Optimus? Could ya let me sit up now?", she asked nervously. Optimus looked where his hand was."Oh! Right, sorry", he said quickly, taking his hand off her body.

Sitting up and cracking her neck, Andim looked down at herself and finally noticed that she was wearing nothing, but her black undergarments."AHH!!! Where the hell are my clothes!?", she screamed as she tried to cover herself. Optimus quickly covered his optics right before she said,"Optimus! Why the hell am I half-naked!?"."Your clothes were soaking wet and none of us wanted you to fall ill", he responded, still covering his optics."So you undressed me!? What the hell man!? What if someone saw my you-know-what!?", Andim asked, referring to her scar."No one else saw your scar, I made sure I was the only one in the room at the time", Optimus replied calmly. Suddenly, realization hit her like a brick."OH MY GAWD, REIKA!!! SHE'S STILL IN DANGER!! HOW THE HELL DID I NOT REALIZE THAT!?!?", she exclaimed,"Optimus, please for the love of God, hurry and get me my clothes!". The mech wasn't offended by the girl's behavior, he could tell, by her tone, that she was just stressed and worried about the only sibling she'll ever have.

Rushing out of the med. bay, Optimus returned within a few minutes, her clothes in hand. Handing them to her, Andim began to get dressed, not caring that Optimus was watching. Once she got her hair in a low ponytail(3), she jumped into his waiting hand, which placed her on his shoulder, She grabbed onto the edge of his wing-shaped antenna to balance herself as he walked out of the med. bay and onto the runway(Hey, that rhymed!). Setting her down carefully, Optimus transformed, Andim hopped in, and the mech started driving. Once they were outside, Andim noticed it was dark out."Jeez man, it's nighttime. How long was I out anyway?", she asked him curiously."About seven hours", Optimus replied."Seven hours!? Damn", she said as they arrived at their destination.

Jetfire was standing there, waiting for everyone else. When Optimus came to a stop, Andim jumped out of him so he could transform. Jetfire noticed the teenager and said,"Hey there Andim, glad to see you're alright. You had us all worried there for a while"."Thanks, but have you guys had any luck with finding Atlantis?", she asked the Australian mech."Sadly, no", the jet replied as Scattershot arrived. She looked down in disappointment, she was really worried about her friends and family.

Andim sighed as she sat on a small rock and began to think,'Reika, where are you? Time is running out, we need to know where you guys are before Megatron does'. Andim began to get a gut feeling that her sister was closer than she thought. Her attention was suddenly drawn to the moon. She found herself staring at it until Landmine finally arrived, having no luck either. She continued to stare at the luminous sphere for a few minutes before saying,"They are close, yet so far away, I can feel it". This statement grabbed the mechs' attention.

"What do you mean?", Landmine questioned."I can't really describe it, but it's like I can kind of, sense where Reika is", she explained to the bulldozer. They all wore a look of confusion on their faces."It's a twin thing", she stated simply."If Reika is with the others, and Andim is able to sense her location, then that means we'll be able to find our friends and the Omega Lock. Andim, do you think you can pinpoint their general location?", Optimus asked her."I'll try", she said before she crossed her arms and legs and closed her eyes.

They all watched as Andim tried to reach out to Reika through their sisterly bond. After about five minutes, only one word came to mind. Moon. Her eyes snapped open,"The moon. They're hiding behind the moon", she said finally as she stood up,"But there's more, I sensed fear. We have to hurry and get to them before Megatron does!"

(a bit later, in space)

"Are you sensing anything?", Optimus asked the girl within him(wow, that sounded so wrong) as the small band of autobots came closer to the moon."Yes, we're getting closer, but Reika's terror just increased, I feel it in my soul", Andim replied."We'd better hurry!", Optimus called as his speed increased. Soon, Atlantis came into view, along with Starcream and Thundercracker."F***! The decepticons are already here!", she swore in frustration. But something wasn't right, where was Megatron?

"Optimus, I don't see Megatron anywhere, he must already be inside the ship!", Andim cried. With that said, the autobot commander flew down to Atlantis and blasted his way in. Once inside, he let Andim out and transformed. Taking the girl in his hand, being careful not to accidentally crush her, Optimus quickly rushed out the door and came to a corridor."Which way should we go?", he asked her. Andim closed her eyes for a few seconds and immediately said,"Right! Please hurry Optimus, Reika's terrified and in pain!", she cried. The mech hurried down the hall and continued to follow Andim's directions until they came to the storage room for the Omega Lock.

Megatron was there, the Omega Lock in his grasp. Reika was behind Vector Prime, who had his sword drawn, along with the other kids and minicons. She was unconcious and her left arm appeared to be out of place. Optimus carefully set Andim down, keeping his gaze on his rival as Andim joined the small group behind Vector Prime."You're too late Prime! The Omega Lock is mine and soon, you and your army of weaklings will be destroyed!", Megatron gloated(ugh, again with the annoying victory speech).

"Optimus, Megatron removed the Omega Lock before I could deactivate the security system! The ship is going to self-destruct!", Vector Prime called."Vector Prime, get the kids and get out of here! I'll get the Omega Lock from Megatron!", Optimus replied as he fought against his adversary."The Pit you will!", the decepticon shouted.

There was one small problem though, there were only three minicons that the children could ride in, Safegaurd didn't have a seat for a human, and the minicons that did, only had enough room for one human. Vector Prime couldn't carry any of the humans in his vehicle mode because the minicons wouldn't be able to keep up with him, they'd get caught in the blast. And last time Vector Prime checked, humans couldn't breathe in space without some kind of special equipment or hold their breath for very long. He was stuck.

Suddenly, a loud shriek was heard before the large dragon-like beast entered the room, via hole in the ceiling. Optimus was too preoccupied with fighting off Megatron to notice.'**Relax, I am not an enemy**', it told Vector Prime, noting his defensive stance."Vector Prime, wait! This... thing is not a threat! It saved me when I was in Megatron's evil clutches!", Andim reasoned.**'The girl speaks the truth. But now is not the time for conversation, this ship will blow up any minute. Put the twin girls on my back, I'll help you get them to safety'**, it told the ancient mech. Vector Prime didn't really have much of a choice, so he carefully placed Reika in front of Andim on the creature's back.

The two flew out of the room, the humans and minicons in tow. Explosions were heard within seconds."_We must hurry!_", the beast said as its scales folded against its back. Greenish-blue markings began to form around itself and Vector Prime in the form of a sphere(4). Andim looked back, she felt as if she abandoned Optimus, left him for dead. The explosions were getting closer as the two sped down the seemingly endless hallway. Finally, they came to the exit and flew out of the ship just before the exit blew up. The sphere around Vector Prime disappeared, but the one around the beast remained.

'Optimus', Andim thought sadly as the beast moved towards Jetfire, Landmine and Scattershot. She felt tears well up in her eyes and looked away from the exploding ship, unable to witness another death."You didn't a simple explosion would stop me from retrieving the Omega Lock did you?", a familiar voice rang out. Andim looked back at the ship and saw the form of Optimus Prime, triumph evident in his optics. Her sorrow quickly subsided as her heart was overcome with relief. That was when she remembered her still unconscious sister.

"Coby, what the hell happened in there before we arrived anyway?", she asked her cousin as Optimus made his way to the small group."When Megatron broke into the cargo hold, some of the rubble landed on Reika and somehow dislocated her shoulder. She passed out a minute before you guys came in", Coby explained over the com. link. Suddenly, a transmission from Red Alert came in, but it was cut short when he mentioned Hotshot.

(later)

Andim was sitting by Reika's bedside. She had been able to put Reika's arm back in place, but she was still unconscious. Jetfire walked in to see how the two were doing."How's she doing?", he asked Andim, grabbing her attention."She's fine, still out like a light, but fine none the less", she replied."Y'know Andim, Optimus was really worried about you when you fell unconscious", the cargo plane told her."Really?", she asked in response. Jetfire nodded,"Yep, he took it upon himself to get ya patched up. He even came back to the base whenever he could just to check on you and make sure you were alright". Andim was silent for a few minutes before saying,"Could you watch Reika for little while? I need to be alone for a bit"."Sure, no problem kid", Jetfire said."Thanks Jetfire", Andim said before she left the base.

Andim sighed as she sat on a small cliff not too far from the base. Optimus, Vector Prime, and Landmine had left for Velocitron two hours ago. A strange sensation kept tugging at her heart, a feeling of longing to be near Optimus. She missed him. She pulled out her locket and looked at the treasured memories within. She saw something that she had never noticed about it up to now, a small gap behind the baby picture. She moved the picture and found a hidden message carved into the silver. The message read,'Maria, Andim, & Reika, my three beautiful angels', and it was carved in a lovely font that was almost angelic. Andim suddenly realized that her father had this message carved into the locket when he gave it to her mother. She held the locket close to her chest as she closed her eyes and thought of her parents.

But as she remained in her tranquil state, she failed to notice a shadow sneaking up behind her. She was completely unaware of its presence until a cloth came over her mouth and nose, a large hand holding it in place. The shadow forcefully dragged her a few feet away from the edge of the cliff as she tried to fight back. She struggled for a few more seconds before the contents in the cloth began to take effect. Andim suddenly felt drained, her eyelids began to feel heavy as she drifted in and out of consciousness. The person released her, causing her to fall to the ground. She looked at her attacker, but her vision became too blurred to see him or her."Some… body… help……", was the last thing she said before her world went dark.

1)Lugia's song  
2) Optimus pretty much knows where all the basic medical supplies are located.  
3) Andim had to settle for a low ponytail because of the bandage.  
4) It's the same thing lugia does whenever it forms a barrier.

me: sorry if it's getting kinda sucky, my muse tends to turn on and off every now and then. but anyway, ANDIM'S BEEN ATTACKED!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HER!?!? you'll just have to wait until next chapter.

Megatron: assuming you can even finish chapter 8  
me: HEY! WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!  
Megatron: I'm here to take over this fanfic! (insert evil laugh here)

me: apparently you know nothing of my authoress powers*summons army of evil fluffy, pink bunnies and squirrels*  
Megatron: Are those supposed to scare me? what a joke!  
*bunnies and squirrels start snarling like rabid dogs*  
me: did i forget to mention that they're genetically enhanced, super bunnies and squirrels? and that they can easily rip apart metal?  
Megatron: You're kidding…… right?

me: SIC HIM!!!  
Megatron: *screams and runs like a little girl*  
me: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!! FEAR MY WRATH MEGACREEP!!!

*Optimus walks in and sees Megabutt being chased by army of evil fluffy pink bunnies and squirrels*  
Optimus:.......i'm thinking blackmail?

me:.....hell yes *brings out video camera and starts video taping Megatron's most humiliating moment, ever*


	8. Kidnapped

TRANSFORMERS CYBERTRON MY WAY  
chp. 8, Kidnapped  
"talking"  
'thinking'

disclaimer: don't own, don't care, shut up, enjoy.

Standing on a rock was a lone figure, keeping watch for anything suspicious. She had messy white hair with a tinge of light orange and orange bangs and tips. She had slightly pale skin, dark blue eyes, and appeared to be around 16. She wore a black choker, an orange halter top underneath an white-orange tube top, a black sleeveless mini-jacket, orange fingerless gloves, white wristbands, orange capries with white trim and a black belt, and orange and black shoes.

Something caught her attention, she looked up just in time to see a black funnel type thing with red markings appear in the sky(1). Thousands of small black squares dropped down from it, forming the bodies of two bizarre-looking monsters, a large boar, and a human girl. The monsters were black and blue, wore a white helmet of some sort, had long gangly arms, and had red markings on their stomachs(2). The girl they held captive had blonde hair, fair skin, wore mostly black and icy blue, and had a bandage wrapped around her head. Her wrists were bound behind her back, her arms were bound to her torso, and her ankles were bound together as well. Some silver tape covered her mouth, she was blindfolded with a black cloth and was unconscious.

'A human!? I'd better contact Vixen', She thought as she pulled out her communicator.

(Breakdown's home)

Optimus had just gotten back from his meeting with Override, a pink and white femme who had a passion for racing. A young, human-like girl was talking with Breakdown about something. She looked to be around 12 years of age, she had reddish-brown eyes, slightly tan skin, and had pinkish-red hair. She had her hair in two low pigtails, each one had three long, thick locks that curled inward at the tips. She wore pinkish-red sling top, reddish-brown fingerless gloves, pink capries with a red belt, and red tennis shoes. Her name is Vixen. She had helped to scare away Ransack and Crumplezone, two local thugs, before they could destroy Hotshot. Although she appeared to be a human, she was not, she came from a nameless species that was similar to humans though.

Vixen's communicator went off just as Optimus transformed."Talk to me", she said as she answered her communicator."It's me, Arcaina. Listen, you remember those freaky monsters that attacked us the other day?", Arcaina asked on the other line."Kinda hard to forget those creeps, why do you ask?", Vixen said in response."Well, they just appeared not to far from Breakdown's home, and what's worse, is that they have a human hostage", she replied.

"WHAT!?", Vixen practically shouted,"Well, what did it look like? Maybe the autobots know it"."She has blonde hair, fair skin, and is wearing mostly black and blue. Also she has a bandage on her head", Arcaina said."Okay, Tori and I will be there in a little bit. Until then, don't let them out of your sight", she said before she hung up. Turning to the autobots, Vixen asked,"Okay, any of you guys know a blonde haired, fair skinned human girl that wears mostly black and has a bandage on her head?".

Optimus' spark pulsed with fear, the human Vixen had described matched that of Andim's. But, wasn't she back on Earth? The com. link burst to life when Jetfire spoke."Optimus! We've got a bit of a situation!", Jetfire spoke urgently."What's the problem Jetfire?", the commander asked the SIC."It's Andim, she's gone missing!", the jet replied."Are you sure?", Optimus asked."Positive sir, her communicator is still functioning, but the signal is nowhere on Earth", Jetfire explained."Well, try again, just in case. Let me know if you find anything relating to her disappearance", Optimus said."Will do", Jetfire replied before hanging up.

"So, I'm guessing the girl might be this Andim person?", Vixen asked."I'm afraid so", Optimus answered grimly."In that case", Vixen said as she walked over to a small intercom."Tori! Get your little butt up here, we've got a rescue mission to pull off!", she yelled into it. Within a minute, a young girl, walked out of a human-sized elevator.

She had fair skin, black eyes, orange hair with yellow streaks, and looked to be around 7. Her hair was short and put into a spiky ponytail. She wore an orange tank top, an orange-yellow scarf, brown goggles on her head, brown fingerless gloves, orange shorts with an orange-yellow belt, and brown shoes."This is Tori. She is skilled in mechanics and loves to get on people's nerves", Vixen introduced. Tori glared at her for the 'loves to get on people's nerves' crack, but she got over it."If this is a rescue mission, then let's get to it.!", Tori said as she grabbed a sleek orange and yellow board while Vixen grabbed her red, pink, and reddish-brown board.

(Back with Arcaina)

Arcaina made sure she remained hidden from the monster's view as she followed them back to their camp. The captive human was still unconscious. The monsters removed her from the boar and threw her roughly into a small, uncomfortable, wooden cage. The camp was crawling with creatures like the other two. Three of them lookout from flimsy watchtowers. there were a few tents scattered around the camp and one of the monsters stood guard in front of the girl's cage.

"Vixen, Tori, I've located the monster's camp and I'm awaiting your arrival", Arcaina said into her communicator."That's great Arcaina! Just stay where you are and we'll come to you(3). Also, we've got some back-up with us. We'll see you shortly", Vixen said before she hung up. Arcaina put her communicator away and turned towards the camp.'Please stay strong human, help is on the way', she prayed.

(Vixen and Tori)

"WHOO-HOO!!!", Tori whooped excitedly as she stuck her landing."Aw man! Did you see that!? That was freaking awesome!", Tori said as she sped up to keep up with Vixen(4)."Tori! This is not a game! This is a serious mission, so quit fooling around!", Vixen scolded."Fine, ruin my fun", Tori said, the autobots not too far behind her.

"Hey!", Tori said as she slowed down a bit to speak to one of the mechs,"Make sure you keep an eye out for giant sandworms, We're in their territory right now and they're usually active at night!", Tori shouted."Giant sandworms are very sensitive to vibrations in the ground and are prone to overheating, hence the fact that they're nocturnal! If you see one, try to be as still as possible and it might go away. They have no eyes, but they can detect even the lightest vibrations, so if one charges at you, then run as fast as you can to solid ground!", Vixen explained.

"What do these sandworms look like anyway?", Hotshot asked."They look just like earthworms, except they're much larger and thousands of razor sharp teeth capable of ripping a transformer to apart", Tori described."Sandworms or not, that human is still in danger! We have to hurry and get to Arcaina so we can save your friend!", Vixen said.

By the time the group arrived at Arcaina's location, it was nighttime on Velocitron."What took you guys?", Arcaina asked jokingly as Vixen and Tori came to a stop."Haha, very funny Arcaina", Vixen said sarcastically. Arcaina just shrugged her shoulders before saying,"Their camp is located just over this hill. There are three of those things on the watchtowers, so we'll have to take them out first". Arcaina looked at the transformers behind Tori and Vixen and asked,"Any of you guys know who that human is?". Optimus zoomed in on the camp to get a good look of the girl in the cage.

"That IS Andim!", Optimus said. His spark was flooded with rage and concern. Concern for the unconscious girl, and rage towards the monsters that kidnapped her."Okay, here's the plan. Once Vixen takes out the three on the watchtowers, she and I will distract the remaining monsters wile Tori and Safeguard sneak into the camp and free the prisoner. All the commotion is bound to attract sandworms, so you guys are gonna have to fight them off", Arcaina explained."Sandworms are weak against heat, but there is another way to fend them off. If you deliver a powerful enough blow to the head, they'll give up the fight and leave you alone", Vixen added.

Once everyone was clear on the plan, Vixen brought out her bow and quiver(5) and aimed at one of the lookouts. She let it fly and the arrow hit it's mark, causing the monster to fall off the tower, dead. She did the same with the other two before saying,"Ok. Let's go!".

(A/N: I recommend you listen to the Sonic Riders opening theme during this part)

Vixen and Arcaina jumped onto their boards and gunned it downhill. Swerving to dodge rocks, flipping in mid-air when they jumped off of small mounds and stuck their landings with perfect timing as they came closer to the camp. Arcaina conjured up a small, palm-sized fireball and threw it at the camp. The fireball hit one of the crude tents, drawing the attention of the monsters as the blaze grew."Fire Bird, this is Red Fox. Fire Dog and I have distracted the uglies and the prisoner has been left unguarded", Vixen said, using codenames, into her communicator as they finally reached the camp.

(Tori and Safeguard)

"Copy that Red Fox", Tori said simply before she hung up."Well Safeguard, looks like it's our time to shine", she said as she grabbed onto the minicon just before he took off towards the camp. Once the two reached Andim's prison, Tori hopped off of Safeguard and ran straight to the cage door. She tried to undo the tight, complex knot that kept the cage door locked, but the rope was to strong. She carried a pocket knife, but the rope was to thick to cut through.

"Aw man, Arcaina and Vixen won't be able to hold off those monsters for long. I can't cut this rope, but this cage does look pretty flimsy though", she said to herself, getting an idea."Safeguard, you think you can bust a hole in this cage?", she asked the gray minicon. Safeguard made a few sounds the sounded like a yes."Great, I just need you to punch a hole in this thing large enough for me to get in and get your friend out", Tori said as Safeguard began some of the bars.

Some of the monsters heard the wood bars being destroyed and began to move towards the cage. Tori saw them coming and said,"Hurry Safeguard!". The monsters suddenly stopped and fell over, arrows protruding from their backs."Tori! hurry and get her outta here!", Vixen shouted before returning to the battle field. Safeguard had just finished punching a hole into the cage, so Tori jumped in, grabbed Andim, and pulled her out with safeguard's help. Tori quickly cut the ropes, removed the blindfold, and pulled the tape off Andim's mouth. Andim fell limp when Safeguard picked her up bridal style as Tori latched onto his back before he flew away from the camp.

"Red Fox, this is Fire Bird. We have the prisoner in tow and will be awaiting your arrival at the rendezvous point. Feel free to burn the camp to the ground", Tori said into her communicator."Heh, will do Fire Bird", Vixen said in response. Within a few minutes, an explosion was heard just as Safeguard made it back to the autobots. Vixen and Arcaina could be seen racing back to the autobots, and away from the burning camps.

When the two girls were about half-way there, the ground began to shake. Vixen and Arcaina lost their balance and began to tumble back towards the camp just as an extremely large monster shot up from the ground, sending burning debris in all directions. The monster let loose a vicious echoing shriek.

It was a dark shade of purple, had red markings all over it's body, and had no arms or legs. It's body was similar to that of a segmented worm, it had 5 large spike protruding from it's head, several tentacle-like appendages hanging from the edge of it's mouth, no eyes, thousands of jagged, razor sharp teeth, and appeared to be close to 100 ft. in height.

"What is that thing!?", Vixen cried out."I think it's a sandworm", Arcaina said in response."How is that possible!? Giant sandworms can only grow up to 50 ft. in height, at the most, and look nothing like this ugly mofo!", Vixen exclaimed just before several unusual looking pillars (6) fell from out of nowhere and surrounded Vixen, Arcaina, and the worm monster. Red markings, similar to the ones on the worm's body, appeared in the space between each pillar, forming a barrier. The two girls were trapped.

The worm shrieked again, Ten more worms like it surrounded the autobots. These worms looked exactly like the first one, except they were smaller, closer to 40 ft. Safeguard transformed into his jet mode, with Andim and Tori on his back, and moved high enough to move out of the worms' reach as they attacked the autobots. Vixen and Arcaina were having problems with the larger worm, Arcaina's fireballs and Vixen's fire arrows were having little to no affect.

"Damn it! This is getting us nowhere!", Arcaina said as she dodged the worm's tail."Then it seems we have no choice, we have to transform", Vixen said regretfully."Ya think?", Arcaina said sarcastically."Just shut up and transform!", Vixen yelled as she was engulfed in a white light.

She shrunk a little bit and body morphed into that of a four-legged animal. When the light faded, a small, reddish-pink fox-like creature was in her place. It had reddish-brown paws and eyes, pink fur lining it's stomach, some curly red fur on it's head, and six tightly curled tails(7).

Arcaina began to glow as well, except her size increased and took on the form of a different animal. When she stopped glowing, a large, orange dog-like creature stood where Arcaina was. It had orange-white fur on it's head, tail, back, muzzle, paws, and stomach. It had dark blue eyes and orange fur with black stripes in some places(8).

The two jumped out of the way just as the worm's tail came crashing down. The fox landed in front of the worm while the dog landed behind it. The dog saw something on it's back that it couldn't see from below, a stone plate. The dog jumped onto the worm's back and began to tear off the stone plate with it's powerful jaws. The worm shrieked when the plate was torn off, revealing an icy-blue crystal on it's back.

The worm began to thrash around, trying to throw the dog off before it could strike the exposed crystal. The dog was thrown off, but it landed on it's feet next to the fox. The dog got back on it's feet and unleashed a large billow of flames, as did the fox. The flames hit the worm, the impact sending the worm into a mountainous rock. The worm collapsed to the ground, the crystal on it's back completely vulnerable.

The two unleashed another intense blaze, this time it hit the monster's back, namely the crystal. The worm shrieked in pain as it felt the intense heat come in contact with it's weak point. It quickly got back up and shot it's tentacles at the two, but it missed. The two repeated their attack pattern over and over until the worm fell over, dead(sorry, I suck at fight scenes). It's body turned dark, and suddenly exploded into millions of small black squares and quickly shot up into the sky. The same thing happened to the other ten, smaller worms. The squares formed into a funnel in the sky, but this time it had greenish-blue markings instead of red. The pillars disappeared, as did the barrier.

The dog and fox walked back uphill to the autobots. Once they made it to them, They both began to glow, and shifted back into Vixen and Arcaina. The mechs had suffered some damage, Landmine had a few bite marks on him, as well as Hotshot and Optimus, but nothing life threatening. Safeguard flew back down once it was safe. Tori had made sure Andim wouldn't fall off, since she was still out cold."Are you guys alright?", she asked.

(Later, at Breakdown's home)

Optimus, Landmine, & Hotshot had just been repaired by Red Alert, as was Vixen and Arcaina by Tori. Andim was still out like a light and had been placed on a makeshift bed, where Red Alert ran a few scans on her."Humans are from Earth, right?", Tori asked. Hotshot nodded,"Then how do you think she got here in the first place?", Tori wondered. The com. link came to life again, Jetfire's image became visible(9)."Optimus, I've just found new information regarding Andim's disappearance", another screen came up,"Here's what the security cameras recorded", Jetfire said as he began to play the tape.

It showed Andim sitting on the cliff with her back to the camera. A few seconds pass and the very same goblin monster comes onscreen. It's holding a white cloth, it starts sneaking up on Andim and swiftly covers her mouth and nose with the cloth. She tries to fight back as it drags her a few feet from the cliff. Her struggling became less effective after a few seconds until it ceased completely. The monster lets her go, she falls to the ground and slips into unconsciousness.

The monster made a few sounds before another one like it comes onscreen, riding a large boar. It hops off the boar and takes out some rope, a roll of silver tape, and a blindfold. They begin to bind her ankles together, her arms at her torso, and her wrists behind her back. They then tied the blindfold over her eyes and covered her mouth with the tape. They loaded her onto the boar before they got on themselves and warped away.

Everyone remained silent for a few minutes before Vixen broke the silence."Um.. at this point in time, I would like to say that maybe it would be best to let your human friend stay here for a while", she suggested. Everyone, save Tori and Arcaina, looked at her as if she had two heads."What? Look, I'm just saying that if she's sent back to Earth, she'll be more likely to be kidnapped again", Vixen explained."I think Vixen may have a point. I scanned her brainwaves when Safeguard and I got her out of that cage and compared them to the scan I just took a few minutes ago(10)", Tori said as she brought up Andim's brainwave patterns on the monitor.

"She must have been aware of what was going on around her, somehow, because the first scan shows that she was stressed and afraid", Tori began,"While the second scan shows that she feels safer being around you guys. I highly doubt she'll agree to being stuck in your Earth base 24/7 when she wakes up. Also, if she is captured again, then odds are that those monsters will take her to another planet, or possibly another dimension, making it nearly impossible to track her down". No one could really argue with her logic. The decision was unanimous, Andim could stay as long as she was supervised by an autobot.

Vixen noticed that Arcaina was looking at Andim's health data on the monitor,"Something wrong Arcaina?", she asked. Arcaina turned in Vixen's direction and said,"Look at the scan on her lungs". Everyone looked at the scan, the mechs saw nothing out of the ordinary, but the girls had a serious look on their faces."Her lungs look normal and I don't see any signs of infection", Red Alert said once he looked.

"That's where you're wrong, you see that thin, white lining around the interior of the lungs? That's not supposed to be there. There's only one reason why it's there, the drug that those monsters used on her, was a mixture of Lunar flowers and liquidized sandworm musk", Arcaina explained."The Lunar flower is also known as the Sleeper flower, mainly because it's the key ingredient in most of our sleeping medicines. The chemical properties of the Lunar flower combined with that of the sandworm musk can create a concoction that can knock out any organic species for some time", Vixen added."Our own species, if exposed to the stuff, can stay out cold for a few hours. But humans however, are more sensitive to it. A single dose could keep a human unconscious for several Earth weeks", Tori said.

"However", Arcaina said quickly before any of the autobots could freak,"There is a way to counter the effects, enough to change it from several weeks to a matter of hours"."You need a rare plant called the Fire flower, its chemical properties are powerful enough to counter the effects of the sandworm musk and Lunar flower", Tori said."Tori, didn't you find one some time ago?", Vixen asked the younger girl."Yeah, I kept it in my collection for safe keeping", she answered."Then let's go get it and make the cure already!", Vixen said as she and Tori rushed to the human-sized elevator. The two came back twenty minutes later, a syringe in hand.

"You're giving her the stuff Arcaina, I always get nervous around these things and Tori doesn't know how to properly inject the needle", Vixen said as she handed the syringe to Arcaina."Fine", was all she said as she pulled out Andim's arm and stuck the needle into her arm, injecting it's contents, and pulling it out."Ok, she should be awake by tomorrow morning, but until then, someone should stay and keep watch over her. Any volunteers?", Arcaina asked.

Optimus volunteered to keep an optic on Andim while the others got Hotshot ready for the race tomorrow. Optimus wasn't sure why, but he seemed to have developed a special bond between himself and Andim, something different from the bond that had formed from the others. At one point, a single question kept nagging the back of his mind. What did those monsters want with Andim? Hopefully, his question would be answered soon.

1)The warp points in Twilight Princess.  
2) Those freaky goblin monsters, in twilit form.  
3) The communicators have a homing device built into them.  
4) They're using hover boards like the ones in Sonic Riders.  
5) if you've ever played Kingdom Hearts, Vixen does the same thing that Sora does when he summons his keyblade.  
6) If you've ever played Twilight Princess, then you what pillars I'm talking about.  
7) Vulpix  
8) Arcanine  
9) The video screen that you see on the show sometimes when the characters want to see what's happening.  
(10) Tori keeps a small, hand-held brainwave scanner.

me: OKAYS!! THERE'S CHAPPIE NUMBAH 8 FOR YA!!!  
Megatron: HUMAN!! YOU SHALL PERISH!!  
me: what did I do?  
Megatron: YOU KNOW FULL WELL WHAT YOU DID!! YOU POSTED THAT HUMILATING VIDEO OF THOSE FLUFFY PINK BUNNIES AND SQUIRLLS CHASING ME, ON YOUTUBE!!!

me: oh yeah, i remember now  
Megatron: YOU SHALL PAY!!*lunges at me*  
me: *takes out giant frying pan and hits Megatron in the head, really hard*  
Megatron: *falls to the ground*  
me: Now, are you gonna behave? Or am I gonna have to inflict the ultimate punishment upon you?  
Megatron: and that would be?  
me: Being locked in a room filled with crude pictures of Britney Spears, and the ability to move your arms and turn off your optics disabled

Megatron: *jaw drops* I'll be good  
me: you'd better. Anyways, chapter nine will be up, God knows when.  
Megatron: Which is never!  
me: WHAT THE F*** DID I JUST SAY!?  
Megatron: never mind.


	9. Chapter 9

TRANSFORMERS CYBERTRON MY WAY  
chp. 9  
"talking"  
'thinking'

disclaimer: don't own transformers of any kind or anything crossed over with this fanfic, so whatever. ENJOY!

Andim moaned a bit as her eyes slowly opened, she was finally coming off the drug.'Where am I? What happened to me? What's going on?', she asked herself frantically. She was confused and frightened, her heart was pounding while her head throbbed. She failed to notice two things, one was Optimus sleeping by her bedside(1), the other was his hand, which lay over her body. She felt something heavy on top of her when she tried to move and thought it was her attacker, so began to kick and punch Optimus' hand.

Optimus awoke when he felt Andim's struggling. She looked at him when he heard him say her name, but she was still feeling the effects of the drug. Her vision was still blurred and his voice sounded far-off and distorted. When she looked at him all she saw was a shadow that she thought was trying to harm her. Her struggles increased,"Get away from me! Leave me alone you monster! Optimus, where are you!?", she cried as she tried to escape.

"Andim! I'm right here! Calm down, you're safe now!", Optimus said gently in an attempt to calm the girl as she continued to fight him. She didn't hear him, she just kept thrashing around until she felt Optimus' hand wrap around her. She could barely move her arms and legs, so she did the only thing she could do, she bit his hand as hard as she could. She felt herself being pressed against cold metal. She was about to start fighting again until she felt a familiar warmth emitting from the metal.

Her vision finally cleared, she looked around and saw red and blue armor. Andim looked up to meet Optimus' concerned optics."Optimus, oh my G-, I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!", she said as she cried into his chest. Optimus began to gently rub her back. He wasn't mad at her at all, he knew she was terrified, especially with the ordeal she had been put through.

Vixen chose that moment to enter the room,"What's going on in here?", she asked."Andim woke up and just started acting crazy", the mech replied, holding Andim close to his spark."That explains all the screaming", she began,"Sorry, guess I forgot to mention there would be a few side effects"."Side effects? What kind of side effects?", Optimus asked."Nothing life threatening, usually a high fever, hallucinations, some slight mood swings, but they usually last about an hour or so", Vixen explained as Andim stopped crying.

"Be right back", Vixen said before she left the room. Optimus carefully set Andim on her make-shift bed."Optimus", she began,"Where am I? Who was that girl? How did I get here? And what was that girl talking about when she mentioned side effects?"."You are currently on Velocitron, That girl was a local of the planet called Vixen, your kidnappers warped you here, and Vixen was talking about the side effects of the antidote to a powerful anesthic that could have kept you unconscious for several weeks", he answered just as Vixen came back with a small cup in hand.

"Could ya give me a boost?", she asked him as she reached the base of the large table. She hopped into Optimus' hand and hopped off when she reached the tabletop. She walked over to Andim's bed and handed the cup to her."Drink this, it'll help you feel better", she said to the sick girl. Andim took a sip and nearly spit it out as her tongue registered the bitterness of the liquid."Ugh, why is this stuff so bitter?", she asked."That's how ya know it's working", Vixen replied simply. Andim sighed,"Well, bottom's up", she said before she held her nose and downed the rest of the liquid.

"Hotshot is ready for the race, which starts in about 2 1/2 hours, so you should feel better by then", Vixen said as she took the bandage off Andim's head and inspected the old wound."Hmm.... Okay, you've got a scab forming over your head wound, so it's safe to leave the bandage off", she said. Vixen then jumped off the table and landed on her feet, showing no signs off pain,"I'll be waiting for you two out here", she said before she walked out the door. Optimus and Andim remained in silence for a few minutes before Optimus said,"Well, let's not keep her waiting".

Andim nodded and carefully got up from the bed. When she got to the edge of the table, she was struck by a wave of dizziness just before she could climb into Optimus' waiting hand. The dizzy spell caused her to fall off the table, but Optimus caught her before she could get hurt."Thanks for that. Guess it takes a while for the stuff to kick in", she said once she shook off her dizzy spell. Optimus carefully placed his thumb on her forehead and found that she still had a slight fever, but at least it went down a bit.

Taking his thumb off her forehead, Optimus gingerly carried Andim into the other room, only to find Vixen waiting for them."I was wondering when you two were gonna come out", she said,"Anywho, everyone else is already at the track preparing themselves, so let's get going!". With that said, Optimus carefully set Andim onto the ground, transformed, and allowed the girl to get inside him before he drove off."How long will it take to get to the track anyway?", the human girl asked, Vixen coming up on Optimus' side on her board."About 45 minutes to an hour", she replied.

After five minutes, Optimus noticed that Andim was trying very hard to stay awake."Why don't you get some rest? It'll be a while before we reach the race track, and you look tired", he offered, speaking loud enough so only Andim could hear."You don't mind?", she asked tiredly while trying to hold off a yawn."No, I don't mind at all", the mech answered in a soft tone.

"Well, if you're ok with it", she said before she removed the harness and lay across his seat."Just be sure to wake me when we're close, I don't want to miss any of the action", she told him once she got comfortable. Optimus chuckled a bit before saying,"Don't worry, I'll let you know when we get there"."Thanks, Optimus", Andim said just above a whisper as she drifted off to sleep.

Optimus had been so worried about Andim when he learned of the effects of the Lunar flower and sandworm musk. A few times he feared the fire flower wouldn't be enough to counter the drug's effects, that Andim would never wake up. But what really scared him was when Andim started fighting him out of fear. But he really couldn't blame her for her little "episode", she just didn't know where she was or what was going on. The fact that she had a fever and was hallucinating didn't help the situation either. But that was over and done, Andim was starting to feel better and would be back to normal before either of them knew it.

(50 minutes later)

The racetrack came into view. Andim was still fast asleep, and as much as Optimus didn't want to disturb her peaceful slumber, he had to. He promised he would wake her when he got to the track."Andim? We're approaching the race track, you need to wake up", he told her gently. She shifted in her sleep a bit, but showed no signs of awakening."Andim?", he repeated, this time a little louder. Still nothing. It became apparent to the autobot commander that when the girl was extremely tired, she slept like a rock.

'This calls for drastic measures', he thought to himself as he turned the volume on his radio as high as it would go.'I hope she doesn't hate me for this', he thought as he turned on the radio to a heavy metal station, which was VERY loud."HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!!!", Andim yelled as the sudden blast of music shattered the once quiet atmosphere. The loud music made her jump and hit the roof of Optimus' cab.

Optimus turned off the radio, it took all of his willpower to refrain from laughing at Andim's reaction."Son of a, damn it! What the flipping Hell!? What is wrong with you!? God damn it Optimus! What, were you trying to scare me half to death!? God!", she yelled at the mech, on the verge of going on a rant."I apologize Andim, but you asked me to wake you when we got to the track. And I already tried calling your name", he explained as best he could without laughing.

"Well, please, for the love of everything holy, don't ever do that again. If you do, I will personally dismantle you", she warned. She calmed down by the time they reached the track. Once Optimus came to a stop, Andim climbed out of him. But as soon as she hit the ground, she collapsed. Vixen came to a stop next to her,"You alright?", she asked."Yeah, I'm fine. I think my foot fell asleep, that's all", Andim replied as Optimus transformed."We'd better find the others before the race starts. Let's go", he said.

(noon)

"RACE FANS! ARE YOU READY FOR THE BIGGEST EVENT OF THE YEAR, THE VELOCITRON GRAND PRIX(3)!?", the announcer said as the crowd roared with excitement. Vector Prime could be seen from the stands, but he was not alone. Tori, Andim, Vixen & Arcaina accompanied the ancient mech since organics and flyers were unable to compete. Andim was, as Vixen said earlier, feeling well enough to watch the race from the stands.'Man, that announcer guy talks too fast. But then again, this is the SPEED planet', she thought to herself as the announcer introduced the racers.

'O.K., so the pink and white car is Override, the green... dune buggy, thing is Crumplezone, the red motorcycle is Ransack, don't care who the monster truck is, the black and gold car is Breakdown, and the blue and white car is Clocker', the human girl thought. Andim was a bit surprised when she saw that Optimus was in the race as well. When the race began, everyone took off, well, almost everyone, Ransack and Crumplezone stayed at the starting line for a few seconds before they took off.

Hotshot seemed to be having trouble getting out of second gear. Red Alert got in front of him and used the Venturi(was that it?) effect to bring Hotshot up to speed.'Keep going Hostshot, you can do this!', Andim silently cheered as Hotshot caught up with Override and Dirtboss.

At one point during the race, Ransack actually transformed, jumped onto his buddy Crumplezone, and launched a spring at Optimus so he could get ahead of them. Andim sweat dropped, as did Tori and Vixen while Arcaina just shook her head. Later on during the race, all four girls did an anime fall when the screen showed Crumplezone riding Ransack(NOT THAT WAY PERVERTS!!!)."Man, I almost feel sorry for Ransack", Vixen said."Can't say I blame ya, this has to be his most humiliating moment, EVER", Tori said in response. Arcaina simply nodded her head in agreement while Andim fought the urge to say,'What the f***!?".

not long after the motorcycle's embarrassing moment, Ransack and Crumplezone somehow managed to get ahead of the other racers. Ransack jumped onto Crumplezone again as they crossed a large bridge. The short mech pulled out his gun and destroyed a large portion of the bridge. All the racers on the other side of the now-destroyed-bridge stopped, except Optimus and Hotshot.'If only I knew what they're saying', Andim thought, seeing Optimus speaking to Hotshot on the screen.

Optimus moved in front of Hotshot and moved his guns upwards a bit. He then gunned it and went flying off the bridge, Hotshot close behind. He went flying off the bridge as well, but Hotshot landed on Optimus' cannons and floored it, using the cannons as a ramp, and landed on the other side of the bridge. Optimus was left falling, but he transformed to his flying mode, then his robot mode and landed on his feet.

(my muse is leaving, so I'm gonna go ahead and skip to the end of the race, k?)

Optimus was out of the race, But Hotshot(along with everyone else) qualified for the next race. For some reason, Andim was actually glad that Optimus would be watching from the stands from now on. She still wondered why she felt so.... happy being near the red and blue mech. Why did she feel the way she does around him? Was it because he was there for her when she needed comfort? That he listened to her when she told him of her parent's death and the origin of her scar? She wasn't sure, she only knew that Optimus had a special place in her heart.'Mother', she thought to herself, unconsciously drifting from reality to her memories. She still remembered what her mother had told her when she asked about love.

(flashback)

"Mommy? What exactly is love?", a four year old Andim asked the woman next to her. The woman smiled,"Well sweetie, love is that feeling you get when you feel happy and a bit shy around someone you really like"."You mean like how you an' daddy like each other a lot?", the toddler asked."In a way. You see, when tell someone you really like him and tells you he like you too, you don't feel shy around him anymore, you just feel happy and loved", her mother explained.

"But how do you know if you love someone? How much love can you give?", the little girl asked."When you love someone, you might feel afraid to even talk to him, you think about him all the time, and always wonder if he likes you back. You can give as much love as you want and you get love in return", the mother answered her child."Where does love come from?", Andim asked innocently. The older woman pointed at Andim's heart,"Love is made here, inside your heart. In fact, you and Reika were brought into this world because mommy and daddy loved each other so much".

"How did you an' daddy make Reika an' me?", little Andim asked her mother. The mother gently rubbed her daughter's head,"I'll tell you that when you're older, but I will tell you this. Love is the most powerful force in the whole universe, it is as powerful as God himself. It has the power to create new life and comes in all shapes and sizes. And no matter what, daddy and I will always love you and Reika, no matter what. Never forget that", she said as she pulled the younger girl into a loving hug.

(end flashback)

'I'll never forget, I promise', Andim thought to herself before she realized Tori was waving her hand in front of her face."Hello? Anybody home?", she said as Andim came back to reality."Huh? what'd ya say?", she asked."You sure you're ok? you were kinda out of it just now", Tori asked."Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I just kinda spaced out", she explained. Andim stole a glance at Optimus and quickly looked away when he turned in her direction.

This didn't go unnoticed by Vixen, her gaze shifted back and forth from Optimus to Andim.'Optimus seems to be rather, protective of Andim. And it seems like Andim is very trusting of Optimus, as if they were good friends that have known each other for years. But they've only known each other for a few Earth weeks. Is it possible that they could be more than just friends?', Vixen pondered.

1) the make-shift bed was placed on top of the metal table.  
2) I'm not sure if Optimus really has a radio in his truck mode.  
3) Forgot the actual name of the race

me: THIS IS CHAPTER NINE!!!!! lol, 300 reference  
*Paris Hilton walks into the room* Like, hi everybody! Has anyone, like, seen my latest porno to, like, date?  
me: *eye twitches* OH MY GAWD!!! WHO THE F*** LET YOU IN!?!?  
Megatron: It was I human!!!  
*Paris looks at Megatron* Um... his he, like, the guy i'm supposed to get laid with this time?  
me: OPTIMUS!!!  
*Optimus comes into the room* What is it? what's wrong!?  
me: NO TIME!! YOU KICK MEGABUTT'S GIANT ASS WHILE I TAKE CARE OF SLUTTY MCWHORE OVER HERE!!!  
Optimus: gladly*grabs Megatron and fights him in a wrestling ring*  
me: *grabs Paris and throws her into a giant tub of sulfuric acid that appears out of nowhere*

me: And that's all the time we have for today! got some slight writer's block, so chapter ten may take a while. in the meantime, keep your eyes out for my special edition chapter.  
P.S. anyone under the age of 15 should not read the special edition chapter.


	10. Dreams

TRANSFORMERS CYBERTRON MY WAY  
chapter 10 Dreams

"Talking"  
'Thinking'

disclaimer: don't own except Andim and Reika, NOW READ BEFORE I RELEASE THE HOUNDS!!!

"Coby!? What the hell are you doing on Velocitron!?", Andim exclaimed when she discovered her cousin was also on the Speed Planet. Coby had convinced Jolt to take him to Velocitron to cheer Hot Shot on, of course, the only ones who knew about this was himself and the minicons.

"What am I doing here? I should be asking you the same thing! I had to ask Jolt to sneak me onto the Speed Planet, who did you have to convince to get here?", Coby retorted."News flash cousin, I didn't ask anyone to bring me here, a couple of freaky-ass monster things ABDUCTED me & brought me here for whatever Goddamn reason!", Andim said, a little bit annoyed.

"WHAT!? What happened, what did they look like!?", Coby asked, angered because someone would try to harm his family like that."Hell if I know, those things drugged me before I could get a good look at them. And as far as I know, I was unconscious for almost an entire day!", she explained.

Suddenly, Hot Shot and Red Alert could be heard arguing from Breakdown's workshop. Andim released an annoyed sigh,"What the hell are those two fighting about now?", she asked herself before walking into Breakdown's home. Coby turned around and began to pick up some of his tools, that is, until he was knocked over.

The teen cried out as the wrench he was holding hit his knee, Ransack and Crumplezone towering over him."Well, well, if it isn't the autobots's fleshie!", Ransack began as he roughly grabbed Coby."Hey CZ, what do ya get when a fleshie crosses paths with the two biggest bad boys on Velocitron?", the motorcycle asked."I don't know", Crumplezone said as Coby attempted to squirm out of Ransack's grip.

"Ya get one dead fleshie!", the shorter mech answered before they both laughed. Before Coby could call for help, the two thugs transformed and drove off with the human in tow. As they sped away, they failed to notice a pair of red and orange eyes following them.

(Rocky Canyon, 4 miles from Breakdown's home)

Coby cried out as a sharp rock grazed against his arm."Get used to it squishy, there's more where that came from", Ransack said tauntingly."We're gonna show ya what happens when ya interfere with decepticon matters", Crumplezone threatened(1). Coby tried to get away, but it was hopeless. The dune buggy(A/N: okay, seriously, WTF is Crumplezone?) grabbed the human,"I wonder what'll happen if I do this", he said before he twisted Coby's arm.

The teen cried in pure agony as he felt the bone slowly begn to break."LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!", a voice suddenly shouted. The voice was high and sounded feminine, it seemed to have an echo of sorts, and was full of rage."And who's gonna make us?", Ransack said smugly."I am!", the voice answered before a strange creature appeared from the shadows. It was the imp again(2).

It's single, visible eye radiated pure hatred as it glared intensely at the two thugs. Crumplezone threw Coby aside,"You gotta be kidding me, you actually think you can take us!?", Ransack laughed. The imp moved in front of Coby, who was barely conscious, in a protective manor. Suddenly, three stone, artifact-like objects appeared around the imp(3).

These ancient-looking artifacts looked very much like some unusual type of armor."You two are going to pay for what you have done", it spoke in a dangerously low voice. the last thing Coby heard was a deep roar and Ransack & Crumplezone's screams of terror.

He wasn't sure how long he had been out, but at some point, Coby felt a warm sensation envelope his arm. He willed himself to open his eyes. Coby saw that he was still in the canyon, but the two thugs were gone, and the imp had placed its hands on his arm, the one Crumplezone had fractured. His arm was glowing a light blue color under the imp's touch, it was healing him.

The creature noticed Coby was awake,"Are you OK?", it asked in a soft feminine voice. It's eye, which once held an intense glare, was now soft, gentle, & full of concern."Yeah, I'm fine", Coby said as he tried to sit up. He felt something help him up, looking over, he saw it wasn't the imp holding him up. It was it's hair, the imp's hair had transformed into a hand and was helping him sit up.

Coby wanted to ask it's name, but he could feel himself slipping back into unconsciousness. He heard it's voice as he slipped into darkness,"All that has occurred, will be forgotten". Coby wasn't sure how long he was out this time, but he heard another voice calling out to him, a very familiar one.

"Coby, come on Coby, wake up!", it called, bringing the teen back to reality. He opened his eyes to see his cousin, Andim."You OK Coby? I've been trying to wake you for at least five minutes or so", she asked, concern evident in her eyes and tone."I think so, but what happened", Coby asked a bit confused."I don't know, but if I had to guess, you probably passed out from heat stroke", Andim suggested.

Coby figured that made sense, he was wearing a hoodie in the middle of a desert."OK, let's get you in the shade, it's too flipping hot out here", Andim said before she placed his right arm over her right shoulder and wrapped her other arm around his waist, allowing Coby to lean on her for support. As Andim helped Coby into Breakdown's home, she heard Hot Shot and Red Alert's voices.

When they got inside, they saw that the two mechs were STILL arguing.'Oh my God, they're still at it!?', Andim thought, an anime vein mark appearing on her forehead. Coby recognized the look on Andim's face, reached into his pocket, & pulled out a pair of ear plugs. The look that was currently on Andim's face usually meant she was going to start yelling, so he always came prepared.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!?!?!?", Andim yelled at the top of her lungs. These were very good earplugs Coby had, he could be locked in a room filled with several barking Chihuahuas and not be able to hear them. But even with the plugs in, he could hear Andim, but her voice sounded like it normally would in conversation. Anyone who knew Andim well knew just how loud she could be.

(Later)

Once Andim had calmed down, which was after her two hour rant about how Hot Shot & Red Alert were oblivious to Coby's passing out while they were arguing, she was pretty much too tired to care about anything else and went to bed.

At first glance, she appeared quite peaceful. But upon closer observation, one could see that her slumber was anything but peaceful. Her face was scrunched a bit, she was trembling, had curled up into a ball, and her hands were clutching the blanket tightly. If you listened carefully, you could hear her mumble things like,"Go away", or,"Leave me alone"

~~Andim's dream~~

Andim panted as she continued to run through the jungle, the creatures chasing her not far behind. The creatures could not be seen very well, but they almost looked like mutated velociraptors. The girl ran until she came to a mountain side, a dead end. The rocky wall was covered with a thick sheet of ice, making it impossible for Andim to climb her way out. The creatures had her cornered.

A loud distorted shriek of a roar echoed throughout the skies as a large, bird-like beast came into view. The monstrous creature landed in front of the raptors and took a few menacing steps toward the girl. Suddenly, the whole world went dark, Andim felt herself falling for a few seconds before a bright red sphere formed around her.

Two bright pink, lightning bolt-like strands shot out from the interior of the sphere, wrapped themselves around her wrists, and held them high above her head. Andim struggled to break free, but she froze in fear when she heard a low, demonic voice speak."You may have gotten away from me once", it began as the same bird-beast came into view."But that will not happen again, you are never safe from me", it continued as the beast moved closer."YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO ESCAPE ME, PRINCESS!", it said before the sphere began to shock Andim.

~~End dream~~

Andim's eyes flew open as she shot up, panting while she wiped some cold sweat from her brow. She jumped & released a startled yelp when she heard her communicator go off. The teen answered, and Reika's face appeared on the video com. link.

"Hey sis, what's up?", Reika asked."Not much Reika","Jeez Andim, are you OK? You look like crap", she asked."...I'll pretend I didn't hear the crap part. Anyway, I'm fine Rei, I just had a really screwed up dream is all", Andim replied."Which one? the one with the talking purple camel and the lemon jello or the one where Bud eats an entire airplane?", Reika asked.

Andim shook her head,"Neither, this one falls under the category of Seriously F***ed Up Beyond All Belief"."What was it about?","I'm not sure, I remember I was being chased by these freaky dino things, then this weird-ass, mutant, bird-thing come out of nowhere and starts saying crap like,'You can't escape me', and that's about it."

Reika was silent for a minute,"Wow, and I thought my dream was screwed up", she said."What was yours about?, was it the one where you were in that really messed up version of The Wizard Of Oz?", Andim asked. Reika shook her head,"No, this one had a much higher WTF level than the Wizard Of Oz dream. It started out as the dream with the Easter Bunny firing Easter eggs out of his fluffy, pink bazooka", she began.

Andim nodded,"Go on"."But then Megatron, Starscream, & Thundercracker appear, but here's the creepy part. They were all wearing frilly pink tutu' and flower crowns"."Now, here's where things start to get weird, Starscream & Thundercracker start doing the Can-Can while Megatron does a fabulous Swan Lake. Then Jetfire show up, and he's dressed like someone out of Highlander, and he shouts,'There can only be one!'. Then he goes poof, is surrounded by pink smoke, and when the smoke clears, he's dressed like Harry freaking Potter!".

"Then he says ,'Decepticus Cuticus'(dee-'cept-tea-cuss cute-tea-cuss), and flicks his "magic wand" at the decepticons, Starscream turns into a bunny, Megatron turns into a kitten, and Thundercracker turns into a toilet plunger!". Andim snorts in laughter."And the entire time, the Easter Bunny is in the background, smoking crack and firing Easter eggs from his bazooka at random people", Reika finished.

Andim was stunned,"Wow. That has got to be THE most screwed up dream in the history of screwed up dreams", she said."Yeah, I'm officially scarred for life", Reika said."Okay sis, I need to get back to sleep, it's gonna be a big day tomorrow", Andim said. Reika simply nodded,"OK Andim, I'll see you later", she said before she hung up. Andim sighed & set her communicator aside before she made herself comfortable and went back to sleep.

~~Dream~~

Andim was sitting upon a cliff watching the sunset. She had one leg drawn up to her chest while the other dangled lazily over the cliff. She eventually stood up, getting ready to return to base, when she felt some of the rock give away beneath her foot. This threw her off balance, Andim was about to fall off the cliff, but she felt someone grab her hand in a strong, firm, yet gentle grip.

Before she could react, her savior pulled her away from the cliff's edge and held her close to his chest. Andim noticed the man had royal blue hair, golden eyes, and had the autobot symbol on his sleeves."Andim, are you alright?", he asked her, his voice belonging to none other than-

"I'm OK Optimus", she said as she looked into his eyes. She was lost in his eyes, as was Optimus in her bright green eyes. He began to lean forward, she craned her neck, both closed their eyes. Within seconds, their noses were touching, their lips a mere inch apart. They drew closer and closer until-

HEY ANDIM!!!

*insert needle scratching record sound here*

~~End dream~~

Andim's eyes flew open, she growled in annoyance at the sudden interruption of her dream."Come on Andim, hurry up & get dressed, the race is gonna start soon!", Hot Shot said before he left the room to give her some privacy. Andim growled,'Hot Shot, you've just made my list", she thought bitterly as she got out of bed and got dressed.

1) This chapter takes place after the Sand episode.  
2) see chapters 2 and 4 the imp

3) Fused shadows

I figured i should throw a little humor in there, since some of my work's been getting a little dry. And it looks like the twins are notorious for having very weird dreams. Who is this beast that appeared in Andim's dream? Could Andim be falling for the autobot commander? Why did Andim once dream of talking purple camels and lemon jello? WHAT DOES IT ALL MEAN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? you'll just have to find out next time.


	11. Nightmare Turned Reality part 1

Transformers Cybertron My Way  
chp. 11  
Nightmare Turned Reality part 1

"talking"  
'thinking'  
(_**Master telepathic speech**_)

disclaimer: don't own, now shut up.

Although the crowd was cheering and engines were roaring, Andim was too deep in thought to hear either. She was thinking about the dream she had last night, a thousand questions running through her head. What did that beast want with her? What did it mean she couldn't escape from it? Why did it call her princess?

Last time Andim checked, her family didn't have any royal bloodlines that she knew of. She was often referred to as the Princess of Anger Management Problems or the Princess of Antisocialism at school, but she was sure that didn't count.'That dream had to mean something, something about it just made it seem so real', Andim thought to herself.

She didn't even realize the race was over until the announcer-bot announced the winner of the final race."AND THE WINNER IS HOTSHOT!", the announcer guy said. The force field around the Planet Cup dropped, & a fiery portal appeared before it, Megatron and Starscream coming through. They tried to steal the Planet Cup, but they failed miserably when Optimus Prime and Leobreaker showed up and beat both their asses. Everyone eventually returned to the Earth base, along with their newest ally, Override. The first thing Andim did when she got back home was take a long, hot shower.

(A/N: due to writer's block, I'm just gonna skip ahead. *Takes out remote control & fast forwards to Primal episode. hits pause* anyone who saw the Cybertron/Galaxy Force series knows what happens in that time gap, so whatever.*hits play*)

Andim's strange behavior did not go unnoticed, so Reika took it upon herself to find out what was wrong. Her twin sister had been spacing out constantly, wasn't speaking much, and seemed oblivious of everything around her. She found her in the hallway,"Andim? Hello? You in there?", Reika asked, snapping Andim out of her thoughts."Huh? Did you say something Rei?", She asked.

"Andim, are you sure your O.K.? You haven't been yourself lately", Reika asked. Andim sighed,"I'm not even sure if I _am_ alright anymore Reika, that dream i had, it just seemed so real", she answered."But it was just a dream, we have weird dreams all the time"."This one wasn't like the camel dream Rei, when that beast spoke, it's voice was filled with pure evil. It's like it was the very embodiment of evil itself, it scared me Reika".

Reika's eyes widened, Andim wasn't particularly easy to scare, and this dream left her terrified."Well, just try to forget about it for now, you've been acting strange since you had this dream and it worries me", Reika said."All right sis, I'll stop thinking about it for now", Andim said before the two walked off, unaware that Vector Prime had heard their entire conversation.

(Location Unknown)

The room was as dark as a moonless night, the only source of light being the swirling mass of bright red energy. The energy was in the form of a circle and had a visual on Andim and Reika. A large creature stood in front of it, but the only visible parts of it's body was part of its neck and the stone plate it had for a head.

"My master!", a small, screechy voice called out as a strange bat-like creature flew up beside the beast."What is it Zera?", a deep, demonic voice said in slight annoyance."Master, I have just received word that the girl is indeed going to the Jungle Planet", the bat, named Zera said."Hm, just as I predicted she would. Raptors!", the demonic voice called before five beings appeared before it.

"Go to the Jungle Planet and conceal yourselves around Scourge's temple, but stay at least one mile away. The wolf bot's senses are sharp and will catch your scent if you get too close. And stay hidden until I give the signal", the "Master" instructed. The five beasts only hissed in response, that sounded like a "yes, sir" before they warped away.

"Shall I accompany them my lord?", another voice asked. This one was deep & baritone and had a menacing tone."You may as well, once the autobots realize their friend is in trouble, the raptors won't stand a chance against all of them. Do not fail me Scorpogohma, failure will not be tolerated", the "Master" said. "I will not fail you like that arrogant worm Zornock(1) did, my lord", Scorpogohma said, before warping away."Tell me Zera, is the machine ready yet?", the demonic voice asked.

"Almost Master, it still needs some time to charge, but it should be ready by the time you capture the girl", Zera answered."Good, keep gathering information and keep me posted", the "Master" ordered."Right away Master!", Zera said before it flew off. The beast turned it's attention back to its visual on Andim."I've waited too long for your return , princess. But soon enough, I will have you in my clutches, and I will finally fulfill my destiny!", the beast's demonic voce echoed.

(Jungle Planet)

When the autobots arrived at the temple, Lori tried to reason with the dragon bot, Scourge, but he took it the wrong way and roared at her. So of course, Andim got pissed off and said,"Back off ya overgrown lizard!". Anyway, Optimus joined with Leobreaker in Savage Claw mode and beat Scourge(and all the while, Andim was cheering, "Kick his ass Optimus!!"). Once the Cyber Planet Key was obtained, Megatron attacked.

(A/N: *fast forwards to scene where Optimus flies off to fight Megatron*)

The only ones left at the temple was Backstop, Scourge, Undermine, Brimstone, Lori, and Andim.

(meanwhile, around the temple)

The raptors(2) waited patiently for their Master's signal.(_**Raptors!**_), Their Master's voice rang in their minds,(_**The autobots have dropped their guard, the girl is virtually defenseless. You know you mission, lead the girl into my trap, and I will handle the rest. NOW GO!**_), the "Master" commanded. The raptors quickly darted towards the temple, intent on completing their mission. Within seconds, the temple came into view.

Each of the raptors jumped onto a tree, making their way to the highest branch, before leaping off of the tree and landing in front of the temple's entrance. Two of them remained hidden while the other three unleashed a roar, drawing all four mechs outside. The other two raptors slipped inside while the first three kept the bots distracted.

Both of the girls were hiding behind a large stone pillar as the two beasts crept in."Lori", Andim whispered,"If I don't make it out alive, tell Coby I was the one who died his hair pink while he was sleeping"."Huh? What're you-", Lori whispered before she was interrupted,"I'm going in!", Andim whispered.

And with that, she jumped out from behind the pillar and said,"HEY UGLIES! YOU'VE GOT A NICE, TASTY HUMAN OVER HERE!". The beasts went after her, they chased her around the room a few times until they had her cornered at the pedestal where there was once a dragon statue. Andim backed against the pedestal, unaware of the green-blue marking forming behind her.

Without warning, a portion of the rock slid away just as one of the raptors swiped at her. Andim fell backwards, just narrowly missing the claw swipe, but the claw still got a portion of her shirt."WHOOAAAAA!!!", she screamed as she slid down a tunnel, the surface was surprisingly smooth for stone.

Next thing Andim knew, she was outside the temple, instinct took over and she ran into the thick jungle. She ran until she came to a large tree that was hollow at the base of the trunk. Andim heard the beasts roaring in the distance and quickly scrambled into the hollow of the tree.

Her heart was racing a thousand miles an hour, as she tried to calm her pounding heart, Andim suddenly felt a stinging pain in her abdomen. She looked down to see a long gash across her stomach, the raptor's claw got her after all. The wound wasn't very deep, but the adrenaline rush was causing it to bleed heavily, and if she didn't stop the blood flow soon, she would die of blood loss.

She remembered from health class that injuries to the abdominal area must be treated as soon as possible because the abdomen bleeds much more heavily than some parts of the body. Looking around, Andim spotted a small vine on the ground, dead but definitely sturdy and flexible enough. She quickly grabbed the vine and began to tear off bits of what remained of her shirt until she had enough to cover her wound.

She held the cloth material to the gash and quickly wrapped the vine three times around her waist before tying it into a tight knot. Andim made sure the vine was tight enough to slow the blood flow a bit, but not so tight that it would restrict her breathing too much. She nearly jumped when she heard her communicator go off.

"H-hello?", she answered,"Andim, this is Optimus Prime, are you O.K.?"."I've suffered some injuries, but I managed to take care of it until I receive proper medical help. Aside from that I'm fine, for now. But it's only a matter of time before those things find me", she answered."Lori told me everything, don't worry, we'll get to you before they do. We're tracking your com. right now, so stay where you are", Optimus said.

The raptors unleashed a feral shriek that sounded close to her position,"Please hurry Optimus, they're getting closer", Andim whispered. All of a sudden, the tree was suddenly uprooted from the ground,"There's the girl!", a menacing voice said. The owner of the voice was a large dark blue beast with light red markings(3).

The creature had two large claws, four legs, two barbed tails, and three monstrous green eyes. One small eye was on both of it's tails and one large eye on it's back. All in all, the beast looked like some kind of mutant scorpion. Instinct took over once again and drove Andim to run blindly into the jungle."You three, go after the girl! The rest of you will help me keep those pesky autobot occupied", the scorpion beast commanded.

Three of the raptors began to give chase just as the autobots showed up. Optimus sent Vector Prime, Jetfire, Red Alert, Snarl, and Override to go after Andim while he and the others take care of Scorpogohma and the two remaining raptors.

~~with Andim~~

Andim kept on running despite the burning pain in her legs. Her wound was starting to bleed much more heavily now due to her pounding heart and adrenaline rush. As she neared the end of the jungle, the raptors not too far behind, Andim had no idea that she was being led into a trap. She finally stopped running when she realized she had come to a dead end.

Her blood turned cold when she saw the mountain walls were frozen over in a sheet of dark purple ice.'This is exactly what happened in my dream!', Andim thought before a distorted shriek of a roar echoed throughout the skies. Andim swore her heart stopped when she saw the very same beast from her dream(4) appear before her."No....", she said to herself as she backed up against the icy wall. Her nightmare had become a reality.

~~not too far away~~

"Any sign of her Jetfire? Vector Prime?", Override asked. The femme's question was answered by a loud, feminine scream off in the distance."That has to be Andim! And it sounds like she's in trouble, come on!", Jetfire said urgently before he sped up. It wasn't long until a large bird-like creature appeared in the distance.

Vector Prime would've widened his optics if he wasn't in his vehicle mode.'No, it can't be...', he thought to himself before noticing a bright red sphere in the beast's talons. Inside the sphere was none other than Andim, her hands were held above her head, and she looked like she could black out any second. As the beast rose into the sky, an enraged, roaring shriek sounded without warning.

It was the black and silver beast(5), its eyes were filled with fury and it was charging up a sphere of energy in it's mouth as it flew towards the demonic creature. The evil beast began to charge up it's own power at the end of it's stone plate where it's mouth should've been.

The black and silver beast released a red beam from it's mouth in a powerful attack(6). At the same time, the evil beast fired a dark purple sphere with black electrical bolts(7) at the beam, resulting in a great explosion. The explosion created a large cloud smoke that enveloped the evil beast.

The smoke was too thick to see through, but when the smoke finally cleared, the demonic beast was gone, and Andim along with it. The other beast's mouth fell open and it's eyes widened in shock & disbelief when it saw that the monstrous bird was gone.

The black and silver beast flew down and landed near the mountain edge, the one where Andim had been cornered. Her communicator was on the ground, Andim had dropped it when she was taken.'Princess, I've failed you again. I don't deserve to be forgiven', it thought to itself as its body began to tremble. A few tears escaped it's eyes as it threw back its head and unleashed a mournful roar that could be heard all over the Jungle Planet.

1) Zornock was the worm from chapter 8 link to image is in my profile  
2) Twilit Velociraptors just for the record, they are about half of Scourge's height  
3) Twilit Scorpion, Scorpogohma  
4) Dark Master  
5) Regular Twilit Lugia  
6) Hyper beam- twilitized!!!  
7) a warped version of Zap Cannon

OH NOES!!! ANDIM'S BEEN KIDNAPPED AGAIN!!! and thus starts the beginning of the drama. onto the random dramatic questions. Ahem, What does that evil monster want with Andim? What's going to happen to her? Why do cows go moo? WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL OF THIS!?

took longer than i wanted to type it due to the fact that i was stupid enough to burn my hand on the flippin' stove.

My birthday gift to Spiritprime. HAPPY B-DAY SPIRIT!!! ^_^

Please Review, thank you.


	12. Nightmare Turned Reality part 2

TRANSFORMERS CYBERTRON MY WAY  
chp. 12  
Nightmare Turned Reality pt.2

"talking"  
'thinking'

disclaimer: don't own, now get to reading before I hit you with a smelly, dead fish.

Andim struggled to break free from the metal restraints that held her to the metal table, but to no avail. Her body was simply too fatigued to even move, plus she was starting to become dizzy from the blood loss. There were five metal restraints, one on each of her wrists and ankles, and one on her waist.

Not too far away, the beast, the one who brought her here, was standing over what appeared to be a control panel of sorts. It looked pretty simple, just a few buttons and levers, plus a black screen with bright red symbols that changed every few seconds. The symbols looked like they were in some unknown written language, like Japanese and Greek combined with ancient Cybertronian symbols.

The beast growled in annoyance,"ZERA!" it called, a small bat-like creature appearing next to it."Yes my Master?", Zera said in its screechy voice."Why is the machine still charging, it should have been ready by now!", the "Master" demanded."I apologize master, there was an unexpected delay. One of the circuits had eroded and need to be replaced, so unfortunately the machine won't be ready for at least another hour, hour and a half at the most", the bat answered.

The "Master" was silent for a moment before a sinister chuckle escaped from it."No matter, by the time those autobots find this place, it will be too late to save their little friend", it spoke in it's demonic voice. The beast, however, was unaware of the creature hidden in the shadows. Having heard all that it needed to hear, the smaller creature slipped out of the room with ninja like stealth.

~~ Scourge's Temple~~

When Jetfire finished explaining what had happened, nearly everyone fell silent. The black and silver beast, who introduced herself as Twilia(1), had followed them back to the temple in the hopes that she could be of some use to the autobots. While the bots were trying to come up with a plan to find and rescue Andim, Twilia was wallowing in self-disappointment.

She was angered at herself for failing to carry out her sacred duty, and because someone else was going to suffer for her failure. A high-pitched roar suddenly diverted her attention towards the bushes. Without warning, a reptilian like creature emerged from the jungle, urgency evident in its eyes.

The beast was black and silvery-white with markings similar to Twilia's on its neck, arms, and legs. It had eyes similar to her own as well, and had a prominent, razor sharp claw on both of its feet. This beast was a velociraptor(2). An average raptor was usually about six to seven feet in height, this one was closer to about twelve feet, about half the height of a T-rex.

"Talon, what have you found regarding the strange activity on Mt. Thunderstrike?", Twilia asked."I can tell you that the disturbances are not natural. I know why they're occurring, and I'm afraid it's not good", the raptor spoke in a raspy voice. The autobots were still trying to come up wit a plan when they heard Twilia unleash a roar suddenly."NO!!! He can't do that, I won't allow it!!!", she screeched angrily.

"I'm afraid it gets worse, we have less than an hour to get her out of there before it's too late", Talon said grimly."Go get Lupeya(3), tell her to wait for me at least three miles from the mountain's west side!", Twilia ordered."Right away Mistress Twilia", Talon replied before he ran into the jungle."I know where Andim is!!", Twilia alerted with renewed determination.

~~~Mt. Thunderstrike~~~

Andim had stopped struggling against the restraints and was simply lying on the metal table in defeat. All she could do now was pray that her friends would find her before it was too late.'Please hurry guys', was her silent plea.

~~~elsewhere~~~

"Those things want to WHAT!?", Optimus Prime said in absolute shock as Twilia flew next to him."The Dark Ones(4) want to remove her soul, the human equivalent of a spark, from her body. I don't know why they want to do this, but whatever the reason, it can't be good", Twilia repeated the information that Talon had given her.

"It takes a great deal of power to even attempt such a feat, and Mt. Thunderstrike is one of the most dangerous places on Jungle Planet due to the constant electrical storms. Those foul creatures must've found a way to harness that power, so they must be holding Andim there!", the dragon-like beast explained."How much farther is he mountain?", Optimus asked.

"At least another 15 or 16 miles, and we only have 35 minutes left!", Twilia answered. With that, everyone kicked it into high gear until a large mountain came into view. It wasn't called Mt. Thunderstrike for nothing, there were dark clouds swirling around the highest point of the mountain. Flashes of lightning and the rolling crashes of thunder made themselves known as the autobots approached Mt. TS(short for Thunderstrike).

"Fly down to the ground, otherwise the Dark Ones will see us coming!", Twilia said before she dove to the ground. There waiting on the ground was Talon the velociraptor and a silver and black wolf. The wolf's fur had a very unique pattern, it had markings on all for of it's legs and eyes like the raptor's. It was fairly large for a wolf, it was little bigger than a Great Dane, close to about half the size of Snarl's .

"Talon, Lupeya, how high is security?", Twilia asked."Pretty high, he's got minions crawling all over the place. Dark Raptors, Twilit Messengers(5), he's even got Scorpogohma guarding the entrance, and there's only 20 minutes left", Lupeya spoke in her soft voice.

~~~With Andim~~~

Andim had never felt so helpless like she did now. Here she was, strapped to a cold metal table like some lab rat, not knowing what exactly was going on and constantly being plagued by a feeling of doom and terror. All she knew was if whatever this beast had in store for her didn't kill her, then the blood loss certainly would.

~~~Outside~~~

"OK, is everyone clear on the plan?", Optimus asked, everyone nodded. Scattershot, Override, Hotshot, Snarl, Landmine, Red Alert, Twilia and Vector Prime would create a diversion while Optimus, Jetfire, Leobreaker, Talon & Lupeya sneak in and find Andim. Twilia and Vector Prime would take out enemies in the air(6), while the others handle ground enemies.

Talon and Lupeya also called in some help, Talon called an army of seven other raptors while Lupeya summoned six other wolves. three of the wolves and four of the raptors would aid the diversion team, while the remaining accompanied their leaders in the rescue team."OK everyone, you know what to do, let's roll out!", Optimus Prime said. They had to work fast, they only had 15 minutes left."Don't let your guard down around the Twilit Messengers, if one is left standing, then it will revive the others!", Twilia warned.

~~~with Andim~~~

An alarm had sounded as an explosion was heard on the west side of he mountain."Intruders! Minions, intercept and destroy the intruders!", the Master commanded,"'I won't have my destiny slip by me again, not after waiting for so long!". For him, it was a potential disaster, but for Andim, it was the answer to her prayers.

~~~with the rescue group~~~

While the others attacked the West side of the mountain, Optimus and his team would sneak in through a secret entrance on the south side. The wolf pressed down on a small rock, and it sunk into the ground. Two large boulders rolled away, revealing the hidden entrance. They quickly ran inside, but there were so many twists and turns, they may as well been inside a labyrinth. And what's worse, time was just about up.

~~~Andim~~~

"Master, the machine is finally ready!", Zera informed."Good, I shall finally have the power I was denied thousands of years ago. Zera, start it up!", the beast ordered."Right away!", the bat said before it used its weight to press a yellow button. The lights came on, and a large laser-type machine appeared above the girl, giving off the tell-tale humming of powering up.

"By combining my dark powers with technology, I shall finally obtain the power that is rightfully mine. Begin", the beast said as Zera pressed a green button. The machine fired three small beams of electricity that quickly fused into a single electrical beam. The beams were bright red and soon formed into a four-fingered clawed hand. Without warning, the claw shot forward and buried itself into Andim's chest.

Andim did the only thing she could do, she screamed in agonizing pain. Not the pain from the laser-beam, but from the agonizing sensation of having her soul being forcefully ripped from her body. But she refused to go down without a fight.

~~~with the rescue team~~~

The team had come across five separate tunnels, only one would lead them to their friend. A scream had reached their ears/audios. Lupeya's powerful hearing helped her figure out which way to go,"This way!", she said as she ran into the first tunnel on her left. As they quickly moved down the path, Andim's screams became louder.

~~~Andim~~~

Andim was still fighting, but she was quickly losing the battle, the claw had already managed to pull her soul out halfway and was trying to remove the rest. She was strong, but she could feel her strength draining away with each passing second. Just as the claw was about to completely remove her soul from her body, the machine suddenly exploded. The clawed hand released her soul and dissolved away as her life force sunk back into her chest.

The cause of the explosion? Optimus Prime's blaster. If looks could kill, then Prime's intense death glare would made the beast drop dead on the spot. Those golden optics, which once held kindness and compassion, were now brimming with rage. The Dark Master simply roared, calling more of his Dark Raptors into the room. Optimus combined with Leobreaker to form Savage Claw mode, preparing to battle the beast.

The three wolves and raptors aided Jetfire with the Dark Raptors while Talon and Lupeya attempted to free Andim. Once Talon unlocked the metal bonds, he grabbed the back of Andim's shirt with his teeth and gently lifted her up. Then, as carefully as he could, he placed Andim on Lupeya's back. Optimus had activated his Cyber Planet Key and unleashed his Savage Claw Strike(I don't know what it's called) on the Dark Master.

Jetfire was about to fire at the Dark Raptors, but one of them jumped him and made the shot go astray. The attack struck the rocky ceiling, causing a chain reaction that led to a cave in. Talon and Lupeya jumped off the table and quickly darted for the exit, but a falling boulder cut off the path.'No, I won't let their efforts be in vain!', Andim thought to herself.

Suddenly, everyone except the Dark Raptors and their master began to dissolve into small black pixels, which immediately shot up into the sky. The Dark Master roared in rage as the mountain collapsed into itself, his plan had failed. Next thing Optimus knew, he had been warped somewhere in the jungle, the only ones with him was Talon, Lupeya, and Andim. Also, he was no longer in Savage Claw mode, but Leobreaker was no where to be found.

"Where are the others?", he asked no one in particular."Scourge's... Temple...", came Andim's weak voice, she mumbled something that only Lupeya's ears could pick up before blacking out."She's not looking too good Optimus", Lupeya said as the mech knelt down and ran a quick scan on Andim. The girl was deathly pale, her breathing was very faint and labored, and she looked like she'd been through hell. The scan results visibly shocked Optimus.

The human's heart rate had plummeted to a dangerously low rate, she was suffering from excessive blood loss, and was in critical condition. Optimus didn't want to believe it, but it was the cold, hard truth. Andim, his human friend he'd become so attached to, was dying before his very optics.

1) TWI-lit Lug-IA? TWILIA? it seems to work...  
2) Twilit Velociraptor  
3) Twilit Wolf  
4) I had to call 'em SOMETHING  
5) See Twilit Messengers, link is in profile  
6) link is also in profile

Review please (no flamers please, thank you)


	13. Andim's Desperate Hour

TRANSFORMERS CYBERTRON MY WAY  
Chapter 13  
Andim's Desperate Hour

"talking"  
'thinking'

"_**Light Spirit Talking**__**"**_

disclaimer: Don't own TFC or anything else, just Andim, Reika, Talon, and Lupeya. Now break out the tissues, this one's a box-o-drama.

Reika: Last time on Transformers Cybertron: My Way, Andim was kidnapped again, but this time by the head honcho of the monsters called the Dark Ones. Optimus and the autobots had to join forces with a strange beast named Twilia, a velociraptor called Talon, and a wolf known as Lupeya. The rescue operation was a success, but things took a turn for the worse when Optimus discovered Andim was at Death's door. Is there hope for her survival? Or has help come too late? Oh, I really hope it's the first one!

Optimus couldn't believe his optics when he saw the scan results on Andim's current state. He scanned her again to make sure his scanner wasn't on the fritz, same results. He scanned her again, same results. He scanned her a fourth time, dare I say it? Same results. There was no use in denying it, Andim was dying, and there was nothing he could do to save her.

Lupeya lowered her head as her ears fell back, she knew what the look on Optimus' face meant. She knew the girl was still alive, but her chances of surviving were very slim. The wolf thought back to the words Andim had just barely managed to whisper before she blacked out.

Light..... spirit..... forest...... spring...... for a moment, it made no sense, but then it all clicked! Lupeya looked around a bit and realized their location. The wolf's ears perked up,"Don't give up hope yet Optimus, I believe there may still be a chance to save your friend!", she said.

"There is a forest a little ways North of here, if we hurry, we should be able to get there before it's too late", Lupeya explained. Considering that Scourge's Temple was too far away, Andim would probably die before they even got there. And with Optimus' com. link damaged from fighting the Dark Master, there was no other choice. Optimus transformed into his vehicle mode and said,"Lead the way". With that, they took off.

It was a race against time for with each passing second, Andim was slowly fading away. Optimus prayed that Primus would give Andim the strength to hold on until they could get her help. Before too long the small group arrived at what appeared to be a very large stone archway, big enough for Optimus to drive through. Talon and Lupeya suddenly stopped, the autobot commander slowed to a stop as well.

Talon turned to the mech,"The forest is too thick for your vehicle mode, you'll have to continue on foot in your robot mode", the raptor explained. Optimus transformed and thus, continued on, unaware that they were being followed."What is this place anyway? And how is bringing Andim here going to help her?", Optimus couldn't help but ask.

"This place is known as the Sacred Forest, it is a sacred province because the legends speak of an ancient and powerful spirit that protects these lands. It is said that this forest was once a dark and terrible place, where chaos ruled and evil thrived. But then the Light Spirit came and banished the darkness, cleansing the land of evil", Lupeya explained.

Talon took over,"The legends also speak of a cave located in the very heart of the forest. Inside the cave is a spring which is said to house the spirit. The spirit's power flows through the spring water, giving life to plants and healing the sick or wounded"."Which is why we need to hurry and get there before the human is lost forever!", Lupeya said as she picked up the pace.

Optimus ran another scan on the human, only to find that her condition was slowly worsening. But in some way, it was a good thing, it meant Andim was still fighting to stay alive. But it also meant she was slowly losing the battle. Before long, they reached a clearing in the heart of the forest. There were a few stone structures here and there, they were covered in moss and basically looked like ruins of sorts.

The grass was a lush green color and a large gray rock was located at the other end of the clearing. Lupeya and Talon ran ahead towards the rock(it's about 80 ft. tall or so), Optimus following them while being careful to avoid accidentally crushing something. Lupeya began to chant something in a language that the mech could not understand. Within seconds, a large portion of the rock slid away, revealing the entrance to the cave, it was large enough for Optimus to walk through.

A feral screech made itself known as two Dark Raptors darted towards the small group. Talon ran up to the raptors and challenged them, trying to stall for time."Optimus, take the girl and hurry into the cave! Place her in the water as soon as you see the spring, I will stay here and help Talon!", Lupeya said. Optimus gingerly removed Andim from Lupeya's back, as though she were a fragile china doll.

She fell limp in his hands as Lupeya took off to help Talon fight the Dark Raptors. Andim was as cold as ice, her face was void of any color save for her lips, which were changing from their healthy light pink to a deathly pale blue, and her breathing was almost nonexistent. Optimus held the dying girl to his chest, close to his spark, and rushed into the cave. As he ran deeper into the cave, the tunnel became darker and darker.

He was about to turn his lights on, when patterns on the walls, similar to the markings on Talon and Lupeya's bodies began to glow a blue-green color. The glow lit up the tunnel just enough for Optimus to see the path in front of him. It wasn't much longer until the mech reached the spring in the heart of the cave. There was a large light blue crystal glowing on the ceiling, illuminating the entire room.

There were a few large rocks in the water with interesting designs carved into them. The water was running from a small waterfall. Andim let out a weak groan, snapping Optimus back to reality. The mech moved towards the spring, got down on one knee, and placed Andim in the water as gently as he could. The water was very shallow, it didn't go any higher than her ears.

The echo from a feral roar reached the commander's audio receptors, the Dark Raptors had gotten through, Optimus quickly stood up and got into a fighting stance. Within seconds, the two raptors burst into the room and darted towards the autobot. Optimus stood his ground, determined to protect Andim at all costs and unaware that the patterns on the rocks were glowing.

The water began to glow, a golden sphere of light emerged from the spring, the Dark Raptors stopped in their tracks. A body began to form around the sphere, starting from the head to the tail. The creature released a sound similar to the call of a whale, it appeared to be a goat of sorts with a fish-like tail(1). It had conjoined antlers that formed a single loop, the sphere of light was levitating in the center.

The raptors backed away, Optimus turned around, the creature spoke_**,"**__**DARK ONES, BEGONE FROM MY DOMAIN**__**!"**_. The light from the sphere had become intensely bright, Optimus shielded his optics as the raptors shrieked in pain. The entire cavern was bathed in a golden light. When the light died down, both raptors fell to the ground, one dissolving into black pixels as it died.

The other, however, turned black, shrunk a bit, and black pixels shot off of its body. Now there on the ground, was a velociraptor like Talon, only smaller with different black and white patterns. Optimus turned is attention back to Andim, who was hanging on by a mere thread that could break at any moment now. The creature spoke,_**"**__**My name is Ordona, I am the light spirit who protects the Sacred Forest. Who are you, and what is your purpose for being here**__**?"**_.

"I'm Optimus Prime, I am here because my friend's life is on the line!", the mech began explaining everything that happened to Andim that resulted in her current state. Ordona was silent for a moment,_**"**__**I will do what I can to help**__**"**_, he said. Ordona lowered his head near Andim, somehow cut the vines wrapped around her waist, and allowed the scraps of her shirt to fall into the water.

Optimus nearly cringed when he saw the gash running across the human's stomach, even though it was starting to heal because of the water. Small streams of red began to form, leaving Andim's clothes and the cloth she used to cover her wound, and swirled around in the water a bit(2). The red streams soon formed into a single larger stream, which shot up out of the water and moved towards the girl.

The red stream entered Andim's body through the gash, which was becoming increasingly smaller. The wound grew smaller and smaller until it was completely healed, like it was never there to begin with._**"**__**I have done what I can, but the decision of whether to live or die is hers to make. Though her body may be healed, her mind however, is broken, therefore she needs your help Optimus Prime**__**"**_, Ordona explained.

Optimus gently scooped Andim out of the water and cradled her to his chest,"What do I have to do?", he asked._**"**__**If she does not wake within three days, than you must restore her mind and release her from her pain. That is where you must give her a reason to want to live**__**"**_, Ordona explained."Restore her mind? How do I do that?", the mech asked._**"**__**You shall know soon enough Optimus Prime**__**"**_, Ordona answered.

Optimus shielded his optics as the spirit's light brightened once again, not noticing the single marking forming on the silver part of his right arm. It was blue-green and looked kind of like an eye(3). It vanished into his metal as the light began to fade, the spirit along with it. Within seconds, the cave returned to it's normal luminescence.  
__

_**"**__**She holds much faith in you Optimus, do not let her down**__**"**_, said Ordona's voice. Optimus turned his attention back to the unconscious Andim. Some of the color had returned to her face and her breathing sounded a bit stronger. The mech ran one more scan on the human, her pulse was still very weak, but it was gradually better than before. However, she only had enough blood in her body to keep her alive for a little more than a day or two.

Talon and Lupeya suddenly came running in, well Talon did, Lupeya pretty much limped her way in. Both looked a little beat up, but they'll live."Prime, how is the girl?", Talon asked as Lupeya limped into the water and lay down."She's improved a bit, but she's not out of the woods yet", Optimus replied."Hey Talon", Lupeya called, the raptor looked at her,"What is it?", he asked.

The wolf simply cocked her head in the direction of the unconscious raptor on the other side of the cavern. Talon looked and tentatively walked over to the fallen dinosaur. He sniffed it a little bit, his eyes widened in recognition,"I remember this scent, Arella?", he asked. The smaller raptor's tail began to twitch, it released a small groan as it's eyes slowly opened.

The smaller raptor weakly lifted it's head,"T-Talon? I-is that you, big brother?", it spoke in a young female voice."Arella!", Talon exclaimed as he pulled the female into a velociraptor hug. Arella looked confused,"Brother, what's going on why can't I remember anything?", she asked. Lupeya got out of the water and shook herself off,"Why don't we give them some time alone?", she suggested to the autobot. Optimus nodded and started for the tunnel with Andim in tow, Lupeya not far behind.

Lupeya began to explain,"That raptor, the one called Arella, is actually Talon's little sister. She just suddenly went missing about five years ago, when she was merely a juvenile velociraptor. Talon spent two long years searching for her, but he gave up the search and prayed everyday that Arella was safe, wherever she was. But what I would like to know is how she ended up in the spirit's spring?".

Optimus explained everything that happened from him arriving at the spring to when the light spirit vanished. Lupeya was shocked,"Arella was one of those Dark Raptors!? Now it all makes sense, those Dark Raptors didn't begin to appear until one year after Arella vanished, that explains why we couldn't find her! I'll bet the Dark Master had something to do with Arella's disappearance", the wolf mumbled to herself.

Optimus wasn't too sure of what to think right now, Andim just narrowly avoided death, and it was just so she could protect Lori from the Dark Raptors. The commander was going to have a hard time explaining this one to the kids. When the two reached the end of the tunnel, a voice is heard,"Jetfire, I found them!", it was none other than Twilia. Optimus was relieved, now Andim could get the proper medical attention she needed.

(Reika's POV)

As soon as we returned to autobot H.Q., Red Alert rushed Andim into the E.R. section of the med. bay. She was in a really bad condition, her pulse was weak, she wasn't getting enough oxygen in her system, and she needed a blood transfusion if she was to survive. Problem was that Andim has a very rare blood type, AB, it's a good thing I have the same blood type as her. Red even had to bring Jolt in since he was small enough to help Red stabilize my sister.

After about an hour, Red Alert came out with Jolt, only to break the news that although Andim was stabilized, she had slipped into a coma. I swore my heart skipped a beat upon hearing the news. I couldn't even sense her over our twin telepathy. When Red allowed us to see her, the blood in my veins froze as my heart stopped cold.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Andim was just... she just looked like she was dead. There was an I.V. in her arm, transferring my blood into her, she was hooked up to a wireless heart monitor and a wireless brainwave monitor, and she had been put on a respirator so she could oxygen into her systems. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, I just couldn't believe that my strong-willed sister was just lying here, helpless and broken.

When it was time to leave, a thought struck me. Andim was always there for me when I needed her, so I chose to stay. No matter what Red Alert said, I won't leave my sister's side until she wakes up. She was always there for me, so now it's my turn to look out for her. But for now all I could do, all anyone could do, was wait and hope that Andim would pull through. I put my hands together and prayed that God wouldn't take away the only sister I'll ever have, allowing my tears to escape from my eyes.

1)The link is, once again, in the profile.  
2) Ordona was basically cleansing the blood and purifying it before returning it to Andim's body.  
3) on the hind leg of Lupeya, on the arms of Twilia, also on the arm of Talon.

OK, I am so effing tired right now, it's been a really hectic week. I don't feel like doing anything screwy for you amusement right now, and I'm going to bed now.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	14. The Pain Within

_**TRANSFORMERS CYBERTRON MY WAY!!!**_

_**Chp. 14 **_

_**The Pain Within**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Andim speech'(in Andim's POV only)_

'**Optimus speech'(in Andim's POV only) **

_**Lyrics**_

Disclaimer: you know the drill, don't own TFC… or RED also the idea for this chapter came from an old Pokemon episode, the one where the kids enter Larvitar's mind due to the power of the Unknown and they learn why Larvitar won't trust humans……. Enjoy.

The air in the autobot H.Q. was grim and heavily laden with sorrow. Andim had been comatose for three days now, and her condition hardly improved at all. Although the IV had already been removed as well as the oxygen mask. Sadly, the human showed no signs of waking up. Reika refused to leave her sister's side for anything but the bathroom.

Right now It was late at night, and after three stress-filled sleepless nights, Reika had finally slipped into a deep slumber. The human was a mess, she had dark spots under her eyes and her hair now a dull bronze color. Optimus and Jetfire soon entered the med. bay and found the younger twin sleeping the night away. Jetfire chuckled a bit,"Guess I'd better get Reika to bed or she'll be sore in the morning", the jet before he gently picked up the sleeping teen.

"The sea monkey took my money… who gave the Easter Bunny crack…", Reika mumbled in her sleep."Hehe, Coby wasn't kidding, these two really do have weird dreams", Jetfire said to himself before leaving. Optimus grabbed a transformer-sized chair and took a seat next to the berth where Andim lay. The autobot was surprised at how attached he had become to the human, there was just something about her that made her different from the others.

Optimus sighed and carefully moved a few strands of hair from Andim's face. He had to admit though, he was impressed by how long she had managed to hold onto life, she had an iron will. Even now, Andim was still struggling to awaken from her coma. Optimus hadn't gotten much recharge over the past few days, mostly due to stress and worrying, but whenever he did manage to fall asleep, his dreams were haunted by a young woman's voice calling out for help.

The time was now 11:55 PM, the mech began to ponder about what Ordona had told him. The light spirit said that if Andim did not wake within three days, the Optimus would have to "restore her mind". What did Ordona mean by that? And just how was Optimus supposed to do so if he didn't even know how? 11:57 P.M. Ordona also said he was to "release her from her pain". What pain was the spirit talking about?

11:59 P.M. Optimus suddenly began to feel drowsy, and within seconds, he slipped into recharge in his chair. The clock struck midnight, thus beginning a new day. The eye-like marking reappeared on his arm, the blue-green color changing to a shining gold as it lit up. It was time now.

(Unknown Location)

When Optimus came to, he wasn't of where he was. He looked around a bit, only find himself surrounded by several dead trees. The sky was cloudy and dark, there was a lingering sense of death in the air, faint, chilling whispers could be heard with the howling wind. For some reason, the trees looked taller to him, he looked down at himself and found out why. Instead of metal, his hands were made of soft flesh, he touched his head and felt soft strands of hair instead of his helm.

It was then he realized that, somehow, he had become human(1). A faint, anguished scream caught Optimus' attention, overcoming the shock of his discovery, he ran into the direction of the scream. "Someone, please help!", a voice cried out, the same voice that haunted Optimus' dreams, but it sounded clearer and very familiar. Optimus quickly sped up as the heart-wrenching pleas for help became louder.

Soon enough, the voice led the Cybertronian-turned-human to a small clearing. Optimus recognized this place as the gravesite of the twins' parents(2), but something wasn't right. The clouds in this area were almost black, the pond was frozen over, a thick, icy fog blanketed the ground. The air was freezing cold here, the sakura tree's branches were completely bare, and the tombstones appeared to weathered and eroded.

A pained groan echoed near the small cliff, where the tombstones were located. As Optimus approached the cliff, he noticed that the tree's once beautiful , vivid flowers now littered the ground in a dry, withered mess. Something was also different about the sakura tree, aside from the fact that it looked dead. There were at least a dozen glowing lights emitting from the tree's trunk.

As Optimus drew closer to the withered Sakura tree, he noticed the lights were actually moving images, like home movies. They were replaying scenes during the autobot's time on Earth, Velocitron, and Jungle Planet. Optimus saw his men Reika, Coby, Lori, Bud, the decepticons, an unknown boy & girl, the Dark Master, Twilia, Talon, Lupeya, and himself in his real body. What was strange though, was that only he, Twilia, and Reika were in full color.

Coby, Lori, & Bud only had color in their eyes, Talon and Lupeya had color in their eyes and markings, the autobots were only in black and white, and the decepticons were in red as well as the other boy and girl. But the beast responsible for Andim's current condition was flashing red and purple. What Optimus found odd was that Andim wasn't in any of the scenes, where was she? The lights suddenly vanished, the scenes too, but something else caught Optimus' attention.

There was something protruding from the tree's trunk, it was about the size of a tennis racquet, it was black in color and appeared to be wedged deep inside the bark. 'What is this thing?', Optimus asked himself as he placed a hand on the object. It felt like freshly sanded wood, but shone like metal. Optimus quickly drew his hand back as the large "thorn"-like object buried itself deeper into the tree, an anguished groan followed within seconds.

Optimus looked around trying to find the source of the voice, until something caught his eye. He hurried over to the crumbling tombstones, and there he found a little girl. She was laying on the ground motionless. She appeared to be very young, no more than 4 or 5 years old, she had short blonde hair, she was deathly pale and she was wearing a white and light-blue dress. When Optimus pulled the girl into his arms, he noted she was as cold as ice… but something about her was strangely familiar.

Optimus tried to awaken her, but she gave no response whatsoever. Concerned, Optimus placed his middle and index finger on the girl's neck, something he picked from the humans, only to find she had no pulse.

This child was dead.

The autobot-turned-human, felt something on the girl's back. He turned the child around and widened his eyes at the sight before him. On the child's back was a wound, it was fresh and ran along her lower back, just like Andim's scar….

Then it all clicked, this young girl was none other than Andim, her child self that is. She had to be, the wound was way too similar to Andim's scar to be a coincidence.

Suddenly, Optimus heard a rumbling type of sound, he quickly propped the child against the Sakura tree and looked over the frozen pond. 'I've got a bad feeling about this', he thought as another rumbling sound was heard. Then, out of nowhere, some large black thorned vines shot up from the ice. They wrapped themselves around Optimus before he could react and pulled him into the water.

The water was freezing cold, but somehow he could breathe as the vines pulled him deeper and deeper into the icy abyss. Cries of pain echoed all around him, gradually becoming louder as the water became darker. Optimus could just barely make out what appeared to be a swirling vortex of black and purple before he blacked out.

(A dark place)

Optimus wasn't sure how long he was out, he only knew he was surrounded by a dark void. He placed a hand on his head, only to feel smooth metal. Optimus looked himself over and realized he was back in his robot body.

_**A long day alone**_

_**The emptiness is so real**_

_**Never having peace of mind**_

_**Running from what I can't see**_

A strange sound reached his audios, Optimus reached for his blaster only to find that it was gone. The mech heard a small whimpering sound, a child's voice cried out, "MOMMY! DADDY!". A scene began to play before Optimus' optics(3).

As it played, Optimus finally figured out what this place was. This corrupted world… was _**Andim's mind.**_ It all made sense, that life or death situation had not only affected Andim physically, but mentally and emotionally too. What Optimus just witnessed was Andim's memory of her parents' death, a memory that resulted in the pain that was deeply rooted in Andim's heart. The Dark Master's attempt at stealing Andim's soul must have reopened some old wounds, trapping the girl within her own mind.

When the memory came to an end, Optimus froze with shock as his optics met a sight he hoped to never see. It was Andim, the _real_ Andim. However, there were black thorned vines wrapped tightly around her arms, legs, hips, & chest. She was limp and appeared to be asleep.

Suddenly, the vines began to constrict the girl, her hands clenched, her faced was twisted into a tortured expression as she released a cry of pain. Optimus snapped out of his stupor and darted towards Andim to try and help her, only to be pushed back by the vines. The vines grew and piled onto each other until they towered three stories above him(Optimus is still human sized by the way).

Optimus' side was sparking a bit, but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he looked back up at Andim. She was struggling to escape the vine's grip, but to no avail. As Andim continued to struggle, Optimus realized just what was going on.

_**And there is nowhere left to hide**_

_**Turn and face these empty eyes**_

_**All alone, heart untold, trying to find**_

"Now I understand, your heart is still in turmoil, yet you've continued to try and break away from the pain despite your suffering. You've been trying so hard to break free for years. You haven't given up on your freedom, so I'm not giving up on you! I'll do whatever it takes to help set you free, Andim! I don't care if I have to sacrifice my very spark, you **will**be free again, I promise!", Optimus said, once again managing to come up with a heroic speech on the spot.

Andim must have heard him, because she began to thrash around even harder as Optimus began to climb up the "Tower of Thorns" while dodging the vines attacking him. When Optimus was about two thirds of the tower up, something unexpected happened. Just when it looked like Andim was about to break free, the vines suddenly enveloped her.

"_NO!"_, Optimus cried out as he picked up his pace, ignoring the pain in his side. Within minutes, Optimus reached the top of the "tower" and tried to pull the vines off of Andim, but they refused to budge. Then, without warning, something shot up from the vines.

The object was very large and looked somewhat like a closed flower, attached to a spiky ten foot tall stem. The "flower" then opened in full bloom as Optimus grabbed onto one of the stems' thorns and made his way up. Before too long, the mech reached his destination.

As he thought, Andim was here on the flower too, only she had been sealed in a large violet crystal and had curled into a fetal position. The flower itself was a navy blue color with bright red patterns. Optimus immediately rushed over to Andim, noting that the crystal was as cold as ice when he touched it. "Andim, I know you can hear me! Please, listen to what I have to say!", Optimus began.

_**Break me down**_

_**Replace this fear inside**_

_**Take this nothingness from me**_

_**I want to find, I want to shine, I want to rise**_

_**Break me down**_

(Andim's POV)

'_It's so dark, so cold, I can't move. It feels like my whole body is numb. I can't see, I can't speak, I can't even breathe, the darkness is suffocating me. I feel so weak, so alone… I think I'm dying. I have no one now. Maybe… I am better off letting death take me, at least I can finally stop hurting inside and be reunited with my mother and father. Besides, who would miss me?'._

'**Andim, I know you can hear me! Please, listen to what I have to say!'**, a voice suddenly cried out. _'That voice, it sounds so familiar, but whose voice is it?'._**'I know you're in pain , but you can't just give up on your freedom, not after fighting for it for so long!'**, the voice said. _'I want to be free again, I really do, but I can't break away. The pain is too great, I've lost the will to fight, I have no strength left. The only way for me to be free now, is for death to take me to eternal peace'._

'**I want to help you Andim, but I need you to be strong!'****.** _'Wait, I think I know that voice, it reminds of someone brave, someone kind, a protector, & … a leader. Is it really you, Optimus?'_

~~~With Optimus~~~

Optimus began punching the crystal as hard as he could while encouraging Andim to break free. "I know you're still upset about your parents death, but you need to let go of the past! Your creators loved you, and they always will, they wouldn't want you to destroy yourself like this, not when you have your whole life ahead of you!", he said in between blows to the crystal.

(Andim's POV)

'_He's right, my mom and dad always loved me, and they still do. They would've wanted me to move on and be happy'._**"I understand what you went through as a child Andim! I lost my own creators to the decepticons when was a youngling, I know how it feels to lose your closest loved ones! That's why I'm so protective of my men, I didn't want to lose them like I lost my family!", **the mech's voice rang out.

_**I try to find myself**_

_**I find the stranger trapped inside**_

_**And I take one more step away**_

_**From a face I used to recognize**_

'_Optimus… you understand my pain? You're trying so hard to set me free, but here I am wallowing in my own sorrow..'. _**"You're not alone Andim, you never were. You have friends who care about you, everyone in the base is worried about you because you nearly died! Your sister Reika refused to leave your side, Coby, Lori & Bud stayed by your side all day before they had to return home. They don't want to lose you, none of us do. Do you really want to leave your friends and family behind?"**, he asked.

'_No, Optimus is right, I cant just die on the people who care about me. I can't just leave Reika behind, I'd be breaking my promise to my mother. And I can't just leave the others behind, not after all they've done for me. Alright, time to get out of this hell-hole, and this time, I WON'T GIVE UP!!!'._

~~~ back with Optimus~~~

Optimus had stopped punching the crystal for a moment to notice that a crack had formed. Upon further inspection, he noticed that Andim's eyes had opened a bit, he was finally getting through to her. With renewed determination, Optimus resumed his blows to the crystal," You **will** break free Andim, I know you will, I believe in you!", he said.

As the crack grew larger, Andim's eyes opened wider, wide enough for him to see that her gaze was upon him as Optimus dealt the final blow that shattered a portion of the crystal. It formed a hole that was large enough for Andim to fit though. **"NO!!!", **a deep voice screeched suddenly just as Optimus broke through. Electricity began to run up from the stem of the large flower-like structure and into the crystal that held Andim prisoner.

The shock blew Optimus back a few feet as Andim curled into a tighter ball upon being electrocuted. She clenched her eyes shut as she released a cry of pain. Optimus quickly got back on his feet and hurried back over to the crystal prison as the hole began to close. He shoved his hands into what was now a crack and used all of his might to pry open the crystal. Once the opening was wide enough, Optimus thrust his hand inside towards Andim.

_**Familiar shadows closing in**_

_**A suffocating fear descends**_

_**It comes alive, uncovered eyes, trying to find **_

"Andim! Give me your hand!", he strained as say as he did his best to ignore the electrocuting. Andim struggled to open one of her eyes, but when managed to get one open just a crack, she saw Optimus' outstretched hand. With her last bit of strength, Andim slowly forced her arm away from her body and towards Optimus' hand. The electric shock intensified, but both fought off the urge to pull their hand back.

After what felt like an eternity, Andim finally placed her human soft human hand into Optimus' gentle metal one. Upon feeling her hand in his, Optimus gripped Andim's hand and quickly pulled Andim out of her torturous prison. The mech fell onto his back as Andim fell onto his chest, his hand placed securely on her back.

"Andim, are you alright?", Optimus asked once he regained his bearings. She didn't respond, Optimus looked carefully at her and noticed that she was merely asleep now, or at least, in a sleep-like state. He also noticed that Andim's hair had faded to a dull bronze and her skin was sickly pale.

She appeared to be wearing a dirty, torn, white-faded-to-gray skirt with an equally dirty & torn white-faded-to-gray tank top. Seeing that she was OK, Optimus gently picked Andim up bridal style just before the 'tower' began to shake and fall apart. The 'petal' Optimus stood on crumbled beneath his feet, sending him and Andim falling to the ground. Optimus quickly maneuvered himself so he could use his own body to protect the girl from the force of the impact.

"Optimus…", Andim said just barely above a whisper as she opened her eyes, they were glowing a bright green. Just before the two hit the ground, a bright green light enveloped both of them. In a flash, Optimus and Andim had vanished.

~~~ Back in Andim's mind~~~

A bright light flashes, two figures appear, the light fades and reveals them to be Optimus Prime and Andim. Optimus was still in his robot body, and of course still human sized, while Andim was standing on her own as her eyes were still glowing. But once the glow faded from her eyes, Andim fell forward. Optimus caught her before she hit the ground. It was then that the mech noticed the lifeless void in her eyes.

They appeared in font of the tombstone located on the small ledge, the forest was the same as it was when Optimus first arrived, dark, cold, & dying. Andim lifted her head up and was staring at something, Optimus noticed this and found that she was staring at the deceased child he found earlier. The child she used to be, the child who died along with her parents.

Optimus stood up straight, allowing Andim to lean on him for support, and began to help the teen walk over to the tree the child was propped up against. Andim suddenly sensed something, something sinister was coming up from behind! Without thinking, Andim pushed Optimus off of her and to the side just a sphere of dark flames struck her.

The power of the attack caused Andim to cry out as she hit the dead sakura tree with almost bone-breaking force. The tree glowed faintly for a split second as Andim slumped to the ground, unconscious. Optimus got back on his feet, and rushed over to the limp girl.

She wasn't moving or breathing, Optimus looked in the direction of the attack only to see a large monstrous creature in the frozen pond. The beast looked like a demon from Hell, it was completely black, had four powerful arms, three bright red eyes, and two mouths, both of which were right below it's eyes. The actual body itself was difficult to describe, but one could easily see the black thorned vines protruding from it's back. There was broken ice floating around it in the water.

_**Break me down**_

_**Replace this fear inside**_

_**Take this nothingness from me**_

_**I want to find, I want to shine, I want to rise**_

_**Break me down**_

_**Replace this fear inside**_

_**Take this nothingness from me**_

_**I want to find, I want to shine, I want to rise**_

_**Break me down**_

Optimus moved in front of Andim in a protective manor as the demon unleashed a mighty roar of fury, unaware that the child was glowing. The beast unleashed another dark fireball, aimed at Optimus, there was a sudden flash of light, an explosion sounded. The attack hit Optimus dead-on, but the mech stood his ground. He had his arms up to block the attack, but it didn't seem to help much. Optimus widened his optics as the creature suddenly grabbed him and pinned him to the ground, crushing him.

Neither of the two noticed the young girl had opened her eyes for the first time in over ten years. The demonic creature was about to unleash another fireball at Optimus when a child's voice rang out, "Let him go, you big bully!". The beast looked over at the dead sakura tree to see Andim's child self, alive and angry.

The girl launched a bright green sphere of light at the beast as soon as it looked at her, hitting right in the face. The demon roared in pain as it released Optimus, all four of it's hands gripping it's head in agony. The child moved over to Optimus, The beast had inflicted heavy damage on the mech.

The young girl placed her hands on Optimus' arm, only to find he had blacked out. Her eyes began to glow bright green as a powerful aura surrounded her trembling body. "I won't let you hurt me or anyone else ever again!", she yelled before she threw another attack at the beast. The creature was hit by a bright green light in the shape of a wolf.

The beast shrieked in pain as part of it's chest shattered and revealed what appeared to be a glowing purple sphere. The girl summoned a large silver eagle with sapphire blue eyes and a wingspan of about 20 feet. The avian creature was large enough to be referred to as a thunderbird. "Go for it's chest!", the child said. The eagle released a cry as it obeyed, it took to the air and dove towards the demon's chest.

_**Break me down**_

_**I want to find, I want to shine, I want to rise**_

_**Break me down**_

The beast was still trying to recover from the last attack when the eagle struck it's chest, the bird's talons gripped the sphere in it's chest and forcefully ripped it out. The beast was silent for a moment. It released a low roar before it dissolved into a black fog, which soon faded away. The thorn protruding from the tree trunk had dissolved and faded away as well.

Child Andim looked back at Optimus, she placed her hands on him yet again, only this time, she focused her power on healing the mech. Within minutes, Optimus came back online, his wounds healed, the mech was now face-to-face with Andim's child self. The child merely pointed in the direction of the real Andim before he could ask anything.

Optimus immediately remembered that Andim had been injured and quickly ran over to her. He didn't seem to notice the thunderbird of an eagle land next to the child Andim, the sphere in it's beak. The child approached the bird as it placed the orb on the ground and nudged it towards her. Before the young girl picked it up, the eagle released what sounded like a happy shriek before it was absorbed into the sphere.

Now inside the orb was a beautiful black rose with a very short stem, the sphere was also no longer purple, but crystal clear. The child picked up the orb and ran back up to the tree, where Optimus was trying to revive the real Andim. "Andim, please wake up", Optimus nearly pleaded as he shook the girl gently. But it did no good, the girl gave no response nor did she show any signs of life.

"She won't wake", the child Andim said as she approached Optimus and the real Andim, the sphere in hand. This caught Optimus' attention, "What do you mean?", he asked. "The real Andim cannot awaken, not without this", the child answered as she handed him the sphere. "This sphere is her true heart, without it, she is nothing more than a lifeless shell", the child explained.

_**I want to find, I want to shine, I want to rise**_

_**Break me down**_

"Please, can you return this to the real Andim?", she asked the mech. Optimus simply nodded. "Thank you, now this world can finally be healed", the child said as she placed the orb into Optimus' hands. She smiled at him and said, "Farewell" before she was absorbed into the sphere.

The rose inside was no longer black, but was now silver with royal blue trim. Optimus merely looked at the sphere for a few seconds before turning back to the teen Andim. He held the orb near Andim's body, within seconds it began to glow a golden color and left Optimus' hand. It floated over to Andim's chest, and soon enough, was absorbed into her body.

Suddenly, a bright flashed, Optimus covered his optics as the light intensified. He could feel himself being pulled from Andim's mind. A voice sounded before everything went dark, "_Thank you, Optimus Prime". _It wasn't Andim's voice, it sounded like it belonged to woman in her late twenties.

Back in the real world~~~

Optimus' golden optics suddenly flashed to life as he came out of recharge. Looking around, He saw that he was still in the med. Bay, which was still empty save for himself and the comatose Andim. The time was 7:00 AM. He turned his attention to unmoving human on the med. Table. She had not moved at all, and she still showed no signs of awakening.

Optimus sighed and covered his face with his hands, 'It was all just a dream', the autobot commander thought to himself, not noticing Andim's hand begin to twitch a bit. A small, barely audible groan reached the commander's audios, he looked down just in time to see her grip the blanket.

_**I want to find, I want to shine, I want to rise**_

_**Break me down**_

Andim released another groan just before she slowly opened her eyes. As her vision cleared, Andim was able to make out a familiar face. "Optimus, is that you? Or am I just dreaming again?", she weakly asked the mech. Optimus shook his head, "No Andim, what you're seeing is real, It's good to have you back my friend", he said. Andim released a weak sigh of relief, "It's good to be back", she said.

Optimus had noticed that there was something different about Andim, specifically her eyes. Her eyes usually held a cold bitterness that covered up her hidden sorrow. But now they were different. The pain, the hatred, the anger, and the sorrow. It was all gone.

All of the negative emotions in her heart was gone, a sense of innocence and purity taking their place. Andim's pained heart had finally been healed, her demons finally laid to rest. What Optimus saw in Andim's eyes, was life. There was life in her eyes again.

_**Break me**_

1) see chapter 10

2) see chapter 5

3) again, see chapter 5

Me: ok, to those who don't understand the symbolism, here it is.

The sphere (orb): as stated is Andim's true heart

The demon: the source of Andim's pain

The sakura tree: a reflection of Andim's heart and also shows who she trusts. Full color are people she completely trusts, red was people she hates, black and white, people she doesn't really trust, purple is fear, and partial color in the eyes is partial trust.

The thorn: symbolizes the phrase "thorn in his/her side"

Child Andim: innocence

The eagle: Andim's true spirit

The crystal prison: symbolizes Andim being trapped within the pain in her heart

Me: there, I hope that cleared up a few things, man this is the longest freaking chapter, **EVER**. And it was a bitch to type when I had to rethink a few parts. Anyway GOODNIGHT!!! *falls asleep*

P.S i felt the song really went with the theme for this chappie.


	15. Restoring Confidence & Grim Discoveries

_**TRANSFORMERS CYBERTRON MY WAY!!!**_

chapter 15

_Restoring Confidence and Grim Discoveries_

"talking"

'thinking'

_**hologram speech**_

reading out loud

disclaimers: don't TFC, only the plot i added too the story, okay on with the show.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!", Twilia muttered to herself as she continued to bang her head against a tree. She was still blaming herself for what had happened to Andim (1). "How could I be so careless?! How could allow myself to be captured and leave the princess at the Dark Master's mercy!?" she asked herself, still banging her head against the tree.

Andim had actually awoken from her coma about three days ago, but Red Alert wouldn't allow Andim to leave the med. bay until he was sure she was back to full health. Today was the beginning of day four since her awakening. Twilia never got the good news however, she was banging her head against a tree at the time. Optimus, Leobreaker, Jetfire, and Landmine were currently investigating the North pole.

Twilia slammed her forehead against the trees trunk again, "How could I allow this to happen? I was supposed to protect her! And now, because of me, the princes is practically lying on her death bed! I've failed the Light Spirits, I've failed my tribe, and worst of all I've failed the king and queen!!!". At the last part, Twilia banged her head against the tree for each syllable.

"You know, you really shouldn't keep beating yourself up over this", a voice said suddenly. Twilia looked over her shoulder to see Andim alive and well. "Princess, you're all right! But what are you doing way out here? Shouldn't you be resting?", Twilia asked once she got over the initial shock.

"Okay first off, I came out of my coma three days ago, I've done nothing but rest for the last few days! So I escaped from the med. bay and now Red Alert's trying to recapture me", Andim explained. "Secondly, why do you keep calling me princess? If it's not too much trouble, I'd prefer to be called by my name".

"But enough about me, why are you blaming yourself for what happened?", the human asked turning serious. Twilia looked down at her feet, "I was supposed to protect you from the Dark Master, and failed to do so. In the end you very nearly lost your life and it's all my fault-". "Don't give me that load of crap!", Andim cut Twilia off suddenly.

Twilia looked stunned as Andim continued, "Look, if there's one thing I've learned throughout my life, it's that shit happens. And we have no control over the outcome. But when it does happen, there's only one of two things you can do. You can either, a) mope around feeling sorry for yourself or, b) pull your head out of your ass, suck it up, & move on. Some things are just not worth crying over".

"But princess-", Andim gave the dragon-like bird an annoyed look, "Ur- Andim, it's my fault the Dark Master kidnapped you, twice(2)! Had his minions not caught me off guard, I wouldn't have been held prisoner. I could've prevented all of this, but I didn't. It's my fault that monster captured you and nearly killed y-", Twilia was cut off again.

"Exactly! It's the Dark Master's fault for what happened. Plus it was partly my own fault for 'cause I was dumb enough to distract those freaky raptor things by letting them chase me. Regardless, shit happens that's beyond our control. So stop blaming yourself, because none of it was your fault! It was the Dark Master who tried to steal my soul, and it was the Dark Master who nearly killed me as a result. Not you", Andim reasoned.

Twilia was silent for a moment before she chuckled a bit, "I suppose, but how can I be sure you're right?", the black and silver beast asked. Andim shrugged her shoulders, "I'm here aren't I? Besides, odds are this was going to happen sooner or later anyway. So I suggest you stop blaming yourself, or I shall unleash my army of fluffy pink lemurs dressed like Elvis upon you!".

Twilia looked at the human with an expression that clearly said "WTF!?". Andim gave a slightly demented smile, "I became slightly insane 'cause the evil medic wouldn't let me leave his torture chamber of needles and boringness". Twilia snickered a bit at the girl's randomness when a new voice made itself known. "There you are Andim! Alright, you've had your fun, but now it's time to return to the med. bay", the two looked in the direction of the voice to see Red Alert.

Andim stared blankly at the medic for all of five seconds before turning to Twilia. "You said you're supposed to protect me from stuff right?", the human asked. Twilia nodded, "THEN SAVE ME FROM THE GIANT PAPERCLIP!!!", Andim cried. The beast laughed a bit, "With pleasure", she said before placing Andim on her back. The human giggled a bit before shouting, "Hi ho Silver, AWAY!!", in a dramatic voice.

Twilia took to the air and as she swooped over Red Alert's head, Andim shouted, "COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO! THE COW SAYS MOO!!". "Andim! Come back here this instant!", the medic yelled, only to be answered with a "NEVAH!!!". Red Alert could only sigh as he transformed & took off after the two. Meanwhile, Andim was singing, "I am the walrus, koo koo ka-chu!!!"(3)

(Later: after starscream betrays megatron, releases the ancient decepticons and fights the autobots the first time while searching for earth's cyber planet key)

Twilia soared through the skies, cloaked, as she kept a watchful eye around the base. Her keen sight spotted something on the ground below, a black and silver raptor. Twilia flew down towards it and uncloaked herself. When she landed she asked, "Arella, what are you doing here on Earth?". "Talon sent me to give you this", Arella said, handing over a fiery red gem in a gold casing.

"I'm not sure why, but I'm guessing it's pretty important. Talon said it was something about the base inside Mt. Thunder Strike", the young raptor explained. Twilia looked at the gem with seriousness and interest, "Thank you Arella, you may return home now", the larger beast said. Arella simply nodded before she warped back to the jungle planet.

Twilia activated the gem, several images, some strange form of writing, and a hologram of Lupeya appeared before her. The information stored inside the gem left Twilia unnerved. When she snapped out of her stupor, she quickly gathered the gem in her mouth and took off. 'I must show this to Optimus!', Twilia thought to herself as she sped towards the autobots current location.

"Optimus!", she cried out as she located the group of bots. "Optimus, I have important information regarding the Dark Master!", Twilia said as she landed next to the autobot commander. She placed the gem on the ground and activated it again, first came the hologram of Lupeya. _**Twilia, I'm afraid I have very grave news. The Dark Master survived the cave-in and managed to escape along with his army of foul beasts. Talon and I sent a team to investigate what was left of the abandoned base. Here is what we managed to find, **_the hologram said, like a recorded message.

The hologram vanished, and a screen materialized, a picture appearing on it. Lupeya's voice began to explain. _**These generators are connected to several lightning rods placed all around the top of Mt. Thunder Strike. They were supplying power to more than just the Dark Masters soul stealing machine. **_Four new images appeared onscreen. _**It seems the Dark Master has found a way to expand his army quickly and easily. What you see here appears to some sort of cloning lab.**_

The pictures showed several large glass tubes filled with a strange green liquid. Floating inside the tubes were developing clones of Dark Raptors, Shadow Assassins, and Shadow Kargarocs, all curled in a fetal position with wires attached to various places on their bodies. The picture switched to show an odd machine.

_**From what we could tell, this machine infused the clones with some of the Dark Masters power during the early stages of development. Doing so stripped away their will and made them loyal to only the Dark Master. Apparently this monstrous being was able to produce the Dark Raptor clones with the genetics he obtained from the original, which we discovered was Arella! **_

The image changed again, this time showing a large glass dome that was empty, save for the wires hanging from the top of the dome. _**We're not sure what was developing inside the dome. but whatever it was, it must've been vital to the Dark Masters plans if he wasn't willing to leave it behind.**_ The screen changed one again, this time there was writing instead of another image.

_**Most of the data in the base's super computer was wiped from its memory banks. We were able to recover some of it, however, this language is ancient and couldn't be translated. Twilia, you have seen this language before, I need you to decipher as much of this as you can. One last thing, when this message comes to an end, you must find Optimus Prime and warn him. The Dark Master has more than likely made him a target for interfering with his plot. The beast is without a doubt planning his revenge. Good luck, may the Light Spirits be with you.**_

With that, the gem deactivated, ending the recording. There was stunned silence for a few moments, until Twilia reactivated the gem again, only the writing was projected this time. "What is written here worries me, here's what it says:

-verything is finally coming together, all I need now are the fused shadows and the divine power of the tribe. How fortunate for me that both are sealed withi-

-shall reclaim my true form & finish what I started 10,000 years ago! Vengeance will be mine!"

There was more stunned silence, that is until Hot Shot spoke up. "So, what does all of this mean?", the racer asked. "What it means, Hot Shot, is that the Dark Master is trying to return to full power", the black and silver beast answered. "Twilia, what do you know about this Dark Master?", Optimus asked. Twilia sighed, "Not enough I'm afraid. All I know is that the Dark Master's true form was sealed away thousands of years ago. But if he were to reclaim it, then his power will be great enough to rival that of the black hole".

(Location Unknown)

A roar was heard as a powerful dark purple beam shot out from the darkness. The Dark Master growled in anger despite releasing a good deal of his frustration in his attack. "You may have slipped from my grasp again princess, but your luck is bound to run out! I waited 10,000 years for your return, I can a bit longer to steal the power inside you. But soon enough, I shall have my revenge! NOT EVEN THE LIGHT SPIRITS WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME!!!".

~~~~~~~----------~~~~~~~

1) see chapters 11-13 if you don't remember

2) Again, see chapter 11 if you don't remember

3) these are actual lyrics to a Beatles song

4) see chapter 13

I KNOW, I KNOW, IT'S FREAKING SHORT!!! I HAD TO GET THROUGH MY WRITER'S BLOCK SOMEHOW!!! anyways, I BROUGHT BACK TEH FUNNY!!!! .....and then it got all dramatic again, oh well.

chappie 16 is on the way, is about half done right now.


	16. The Secret's Out!

_**Transformers Cybertron My Way!!!**_

chp. 16

The Secret's Out!

"talking"

'thinking'

disclaimer: Don't own Transformers Cybertron, Hasbro does. I OWN NOTHING!!!

(takes place after the kids escape from the military base and return to autobot H.Q.)

Things weren't looking good. Starscream and his armada of ancient decepticons were moving towards the autobots' base. Why? Because Starscream picked up the signal when Jolt tried to contact the base via com. link. But that wasn't what had the kids down, what upset them was when Optimus gave the order for the transformers to leave Earth.

Reika ran out of the command center in tears as Bud attempted to hug Optimus' leg. Andim went after her to see if she could comfort her sister. She found Reika crying in her quarters, the elder twin stepped in and wrapped her arms around the younger. Andim could tell this whole situation was tearing Reika up inside. "Why? Why did Starscream have to go and awaken that stupid army of his?", Reika sniffled.

"I know, I don't want the autobots to leave either, but we have no say in the matter", Andim said. "But it's not fair, I'm not ready to say good-bye", Reika cried. Andim was silent for a moment, until she asked, "There's another reason why you're upset isn't there?". Reika nodded after a few seconds, "Yes, but it's stupid, you wouldn't want to hear it".

"Oh yeah? Try me", Andim countered. Reika sighed, "Ok, I'll just come right out with it... IhaveacrushonJetfire!". Andim widened her eyes and said, "Seriously?". "Yes, but now I may never see him again because of that big jerk Starscream!", Reika cried. 'Note to self, kill Starscream', Andim thought to herself as she continued to comfort Reika until she calmed down.

But now, Andim needed to let out her emotions. She punched the wall of her quarters as tears fell from her eyes, she too had fallen for one of the autobots. And this bot, was none other than Optimus Prime. She had feelings for Optimus, feelings she was almost certain would never be returned.

'Who am I kidding? Optimus is a giant robot who commands the entire autobot army. But me? I'm just some lovesick human girl with a troubled past. It would never work out, we're literally from two different worlds. Besides, he probably already has a wife waiting for him to return home', Andim thought miserably. She was trying to convince herself that she and Optimus were never meant to be, but when Optimus gave the order to leave Earth, Andim swore she felt something inside her shatter.

(a bit later)

The small group of humans could only watch as the autobot's departed for Velocitron on the space bridge. Coby ran up to the space bridge and yelled, "Come back! We need you here!". Evac could be seen out in the distance, & Starscream was right on his tail! Reika and Andim looked at the decepticon jet with bitter hatred, it was because of him that the autobots had to leave Earth!

Jetfire flew in to intercept the 'con, but he ended up getting shot down. "NO! Jetfire!", Reika cried as the humans ran over to help him. Jetfire warned them to stay away, but it was too late, Starscream had them trapped. Andim placed herself between the decepticon and her friends, she wasn't about to let some decepticon leader wannabe harm them.

"Go away Starscream, you're not welcome here!", the girl yelled defiantly at the 'con. Starscream merely smirked and reached to grab his would-be hostage, but an enraged roar got his attention. The 'con looked in the direction the roar came from and saw Twilia struggling to get past the army of decepticons. With Starscream's attention diverted, Andim turned to the others, "Sorry guys, but I'll explain later", she said suddenly.

Reika stepped forward, "Andim, what're you talking abo-", her question was cut off as she, Coby, Bud, Lori, & Jetfire dissolved into small black pixels. The pixels shot up into the sky as they warped away. The humans were transported to a cliff a few miles away while Jetfire was back on the space bridge. Starscream looked back at the splinter group while they were in mid-warp, but he merely smirked as he noticed only Andim remained.

The seeker reached down and grabbed the human before she had a chance to escape. Andim didn't even struggle. she merely hung her head, her face hidden from view. "What's the matter fleshling? Are you so terrified you won't even look your demise in the eye?", Starscream asked cruelly as he felt Andim's body tremble. What the seeker failed to realize was that the human was not trembling with fear, she was shaking with anger.

Anger at the 'con for threatening her friends, for forcing the autobots to leave Earth, and for making her sister cry. "Heh. Who the hell said I was afraid of a coward like you Starscream?", Andim asked as she looked up at Starscream. "I'm not scared of you at all. In fact, I'm full blown pissed off!", she continued as her eyes **changed color.**

The whites of her eyes turned a golden yellow color while her bright green irises changed to a bright ruby red. What's more, her hair color changed from golden blonde to a glowing sunset orange and took on the shape of a hand. The hand-like formation hovered above Andim's head for a moment before a light green sphere of energy formed in its palm.

It took all of five seconds for the hand to form the energy ball, pull back and chuck it at Starscream. The sphere struck the seeker in the face, forcing him to let go of Andim. As Andim plummeted to the ground, her body dissolved into thousands of black pixels and warped away. The human rematerialized next to Coby and Bud, her hair and eyes remained in their current color.

Andim could feel the strange looks her friends and family were giving her, until Reika came forward. "Andim, what's happening to you?", she asked. Andim released a deep sigh, "You guys, there's something I've been keeping from all of you", she said with an almost depressed tone. Before she could continue, some random decepticon tried to attack the group of humans.

Andim simply chucked another sphere of bright green energy at the 'con, forcing him to back off. Another decepticon dared to go after the humans, and got a face full of icy blue fire. "Sorry guys, your explanation will have to wait", Andim said as a few more decepticons surrounded them. "Back off decepti-creeps!", the, supposed, human yelled as she threw out various attacks at her opponents.

It was only when Twilia came around to distract the decepticons did they leave the humans alone, and by this time, Andim was beat. But the peace would be short lived. Reika looked up as an explosion sounded. Out in the distance, you could see Starscream, banged up, dented and scorched falling to the ground, along with the Omega Lock and Earth's cyber planet key.

Optimus could be seen diving off the space bridge, in Savage Claw mode, trying to reach the Omega Lock and key. When the two artifacts were nearly within the commander's grasp, Starscream fired one last missile. However, it wasn't aimed at Optimus, it was aimed at the kids! The autobot dove after the missile, but it looked as if he wasn't going to make it. Twilia saw the missile too, but she was too busy fending off the decepticons to stop it.

As the humans braced themselves for impact, Andim called on her strength and **transformed.** Black pixels surrounded her and attached themselves to her body, Andim's form turned black, like a silhouette, for a few moments and changed shape. She shrank a bit and when the colors returned to her body, she didn't really look human anymore.

In Andim's place was the black and silver imp(1) with glowing blue-green markings, sunset hair, the strange helm, and gold-yellow and ruby red eyes. Reika was the only human who witnessed Andim's transformation. It was then she realized that the imp, who secretly aided the autobots(2), was none other than her only sister, Andim.

The imp, no, Andim flew up about 15 ft. from the ground, summoned the last of her energy and produced a barrier composed of the same glowing markings on her body. As the missile struck the barrier, Andim cried out and was sent flying back by about 50 ft. She landed hard on her side and fell unconscious with her back to the group of humans.

The imp's body faded to black, the pixels left her form and changed the imp back into Andim. Optimus merely stared at Andim's unmoving form. He too had had seen the human's transformation and her attempt to protect her friends from Starscream.

Sinister laughter caught the commanders attention, Optimus looked back just in time to see a heavily damaged Starscream escape, with the Omega Lock and cyber planet key.

(Later in the )

A bright green light emitting from the scanner ran over Andim's unconscious form. Also in the med. bay was Red Alert, Optimus Prime, and Vector Prime. When the scan was complete, the results appeared on the computer screen. "Well this is strange", Red Alert mused as he looked over the scan results. "What the matter Red Alert?", Optimus asked.

"It seems the scanners picked up an extremely powerful energy reading within Andim's body" the medic answered. "Just how strong is it?", the commander asked. Red Alert checked the power level, and what he discovered left him stunned, "Dear Primus! The power level is strong enough to rival that of the cyber planet keys!".

Optimus and Vector Prime looked shocked. "And that's not all", the medic continued, "I took a scan of Twilia earlier, and when compared to scan results of Andim, I've found that the energy readings of both beings are an almost exact match!". Optimus looked over at Andim, "But how is this possible? Why didn't she tell us about this?", the mech asked himself.

"You must try to see this from her perspective Optimus Prime,", Vector Prime said. Optimus looked over at the ancient mech, "What do you mean Vector?", he asked. "Humans tend to fear what they do not understand, this fear soon develops into hatred and is often directed at individuals who have no control over what makes them different. In Andim's case however, it wasn't her power she feared, but how her peers would react should they discover her powers, that includes us", Vector Prime wisely explained.

"But we do not have biased opinions based on factors we have no control over. We do not hate others just for simply being different!", Red Alert said. "While that is true Red Alert, Andim does not know our opinions are based on the actions and choices of others, not what makes them different. What I do not understand however, is why neither Coby, Bud, or Reika had knowledge of Andim's abilities", Vector Prime wondered.

It was then Optimus, after considering how Andim viewed the situation, spoke up, "She has some trust issues...". Vector Prime looked at the commander, "What are you talking about?", he asked. Optimus crossed his arms across his chest and sighed, he didn't want to break his promise (3), but he had no other option now. "When Andim was a youngling, no more than four Earth years of age, a tragic incident occurred that left her scarred for life, physically and emotionally", Optimus began explaining.

When Optimus finished explaining Andim's tragic past, how she had told him her tale, and even lifted the back of her shirt just enough to reveal to scar on her back as proof, Vector Prime and Red Alert fell silent. "The whole ordeal left her with severe emotional trauma and destroyed her ability to trust others", Optimus finished. "I see, Andim wasn't sure if she could trust her own family with her secret, mostly for fear of being betrayed", Vector Prime concluded.

A groan made itself known, all three mechs turned their attention to Andim, who was just coming to. Said human sat up and rubbed her head while mumbling something along the lines of, "Crap, I really overdid it this time". Moments later, she realized she wasn't alone. When she opened her eyes, she saw Optimus, Red Alert, and Vector Prime standing there in front of her.

Andim gave a sheepish smile and asked, "Eh... I've got some explaining to do, don't I?". Optimus simply gave her a look that clearly said, "Ya think?". Andim made a sound like a mix between a groan and a sigh as only two words came out of her mouth.

"......Damn it"

-----------------------

1) this imp from chapters 2, 4, and 10

2) see chapters 2, 4, and 10

3) see chapter 6

Okay, optimus spills the beans, andim's a magic wielding imp and has been busted, starscream's got the omega lock, and a purple leprechaun living under Megatron's bed tell the tyrant to burn things.............................. What?

next time: Andim reveals how she got her powers, but she runs away after telling her story and gets in big trouble! Optimus sends out a search party to find her, but what's this? looks like it's the twin's cat and dog to the rescue. how will this chapter go down? you'll just have to wait and find out!

SEE YA NEXT TIME ON TRANSFORMERS CYBERTRON MY WAY!!!

please review or something.....


	17. Explanations, Conflict, & Strange Dreams

TRANSFORMERS CYBERTRON MY WAY!!!

chp. 17

Explanations, Confrontations & Strange Dreams

"Talking"

'Thinking'

disclaimer: I OWN NOTHZING!!!! except Andim and Reika

Andim fidgeted nervously as all eyes and optics were on her. If there was one thing she hated more than anything, it was when people stared at her. Andim didn't like it when people stared at her because it always made her feel like a freak. All of the bots, humans, and Twilia were gathered in the command center, waiting to hear Andim's explanation as to how she got her powers in the fist place.

Most of the bots had a neutral buy expecting look on their faces, while Optimus' expression clearly read, "Go ahead, no one's here to judge you". Reika's expression showed she understood why Andim was nervous, but was wanting to know the truth. Lori and Bud had indescribable looks, but Coby expression was kind of cold and angered a bit. Andim took a deep breath and began to tell her story.

"Ok, here's the deal. I don't know where my powers came from, I didn't even know they existed until I was nine years old. I first discovered my powers when we went on a family camping trip at the lake. When everyone was setting up camp, I wandered off to explore a bit, but I got lost. After trying to find my way back for a while I arrived at the river".

"I tried to cross it, but I slipped and fell in. The water was deeper than I thought and I had no idea of just how strong the current was. The current carried me to a waterfall and I was washed over the edge. I thought for sure I was going to die, but when I hit the water below, I didn't feel any pain. Which was weird, because there were a lot of big rocks down there".

"But what was even weirder was that I could breathe, despite the fact that I was underwater at the time. The last thing I remember was seeing these glowing green patterns around me before I blacked out. When I came too, I was back at camp. I thought the whole ordeal was just a dream, but then Tim, Coby's older brother, told me about how Shadow, my dog, found me and alerted the whole family".

"Another incident occurred a few months later when some creep tried to break into my home. Reika and I were home alone at the time because Reika had the chicken pox and I was the only one who was available, I had the chicken pox when I was five, so I didn't contract it. Anyway, I go to check on Reika and I see this sleazy looking guy heading for her room. So naturally, I got mad and decided to confront him without thinking about it"

"When he saw me, he started coming towards me with a sick look on his face. But then he suddenly stops and starts backing away with a terrified expression. At first, I thought the dog had scared him since Shadow appeared from behind me and went after him. But then I looked in the mirror and saw this", Andim said before she activated her power, causing her eyes change from green to red and orange and her hair to change from blonde to a glowing sunset color. Her hair also took on the shape of a hand.

There were a few gasps of shock, but Andim continued her story. "I didn't know what to make of it, but when my hair and eyes changed back to their normal color the police came in and arrested the guy. Apprantly our neighbor saw him break in and called the cops. I didn't tell anybody about what happened before the police arrived, just that the dog had protected me and Reika".

"So, over the last six years, I gained new powers one at a time and learned how to control them. I actually discovered my imp form about two months before the autobots came to Earth. Apparently, the strength of my powers increase when I'm in my imp form, plus I was using my separate form to help the you guys against the decepticons without revealing my secret", Andim finished and waited for the questions to come.

"So let me get this straight, that barrier that kept Megatron from finding the base(1), was that-?", Coby asked.

"That was me, when I told you I got lost", Andim simply answered.

"What about when me and Scattershot were warped back to base after we were knocked off the space bridge(2)?", Bud asked.

"Me again, I passed out because I never warped a transformer and a human boy from the British Isles to Colorado. It took most of my energy just to do it"

"When the autobots were warped out of the Dark Master's lair before it collapsed(3)?", Lori asked having been informed of the whole event.

"Still me. I wasn't about to let everyone's efforts be in vain"

"And that fireball that caught Megatron off guard(4)?", Reika asked.

"OK, that one I had nothing to do with."

"I was behind that one", Twilia spoke up.

"There's one more thing I should probably tell you, there was an incident on Velocitron involving Coby(5)", Andim began, "Those thugs, Ransack and Crumplezone, took Coby when everyone's back was turned and tried to hurt him. But I followed them and scared them off before Coby suffered any serious injuries". Coby spoke up, "What are you talking about? That never happened".

"It did happen Coby, you just don't remember it. When you passed out, I wiped your memory of the whole ordeal and told you that you passed out from heat stroke", Andim explained. "You wiped my memory!? Why'd you do that!? What, were you afraid I was going to find out what you really are!?", Coby asked, angered that Andim had done this act. Andim's form trembled a bit as she gave her reply.

"Yes, I was afraid you would find out, and I knew you would discover my secret sooner or later, but that is not why I erased your memory. When Ransack and Crumplezone captured you, they nearly snapped your arm in half. Your arm didn't even feel sore when you woke up because I healed it. I wiped the entire event from your memory because the whole team needed you to stay focused on aiding Hot Shot in the final race. You would've been distracted due to the mental trauma and there would've been a greater chance of losing the race, that's why I did what I did".

"And before anyone asks, I never told anyone about my powers because I was afraid of how you guys would react. When the police arrested the creep who broke into the house, he was screaming that I was this demon child, a monster, a freak, that I wasn't human. I even heard him say that he either wanted me to be destroyed or handed over to the government for experimentation. Those very words hurt me, enough to convince me that I could trust no one with my secret".

"Coby, do you know what it's like to live in constant fear? Fear of being betrayed by someone you thought you could trust?", Andim asked the teen. Without warning, Andim warped herself out of the command center and away to who knows where, she wanted to be alone for a while. There was very little anyone could do to stop her. Soon enough, the autobots returned to their work, Andim's revelation still fresh in their minds.

After about two hours had passed, Reika had become increasingly worried. Andim still hadn't returned to base, she wasn't answering her cell phone, and she left her communicator behind. Plus, a storm was rolling in, fast.

(Andim's Location)

'No one understands, they probably never will. Why was I cursed with these powers? I never asked for all of this crap to happen. And now, because of these powers, I'm going to lose my family and friends. Who would ever accept or even love a freak like me?', Andim thought miserably as tears rolled down her face. She was hiding out in her sanctuary, her parents gravesite. There were dark clouds rolling in as thunder rumbled in the distance.

'Just what have I done to deserve this? To find happiness, only for it to be ripped away? Am I destined to live a life of loss and sorrow? Is this my fate?', Andim asked herself as the sky grew darker. Upon hearing the thunder, Andim stood up in front of her parents graves and began to walk back to the base. And soon enough, the rain began to fall. But she didn't care, the ice cold rain helped numb the pain and washed away the years of fear she endured.

As Andim walked down the path to the autobot base, she failed to notice a large tree branch threatening to snap from the trunk. Suddenly, the branch broke off with a 'SNAP!", Andim didn't have time to react as the branch fell upon her.

(Hanson Residence(6))

A large dog, a German Shepherd mix, perked up his ears and lifted up his head as he sensed something wrong in the air. The dog had a well balanced mixture of black and brown fur with silver-colored fur on his lower jaw, belly, and along the bottom of his tail. He had bright gold eyes, a black bandana with embroidered blue flames around his neck, and looked to be about seven years old.

A slim Scottish Fold mix did the same as she too sensed something was wrong. The cat had single folded ears(7), enchanting blue eyes, and pure white fur with silver on her face, ears, tail tip, and paws. She was missing her left hind leg and wore a royal blue ribbon with a silver moon charm around her neck.

The dog got up and looked out the window as did the cat, they were worried something had happened to their owner. The canine gave a small bark and ran from the living room to the kitchen and ran through the doggy door, the cat following him. The two ran out into the woods, determined to find their owner, wherever he or she may be.

(with Andim)

"Great, just when ya thought this day couldn't possibly get any worse, this happens!", Andim said to herself as she struggled to get out from underneath the branch. She was pinned to the ground on her front, luckily the tree's limb had fallen from a low height, so it didn't cause much damage. However, the branch was too heavy for Andim to push off, or at least it seemed that way. She had used up most of her energy when she used her powers against the decepticons earlier today.

As a result, Andim was too weak to even move the branch. Her struggling was becoming rather sluggish, partly due to the cold rain making her body slightly numb. Plus some of the smaller branches connected to the tree's former limb had buried themselves in the soft ground from the impact. Meaning that the branch wasn't moving anytime too soon.

After a good twenty minutes of struggling, Andim gave up, she was simply too fatigued to continue. All she could do now was hope someone would find her. As Andim fought to stay awake, she swore she heard the faint sound of growling over the thunder. What she failed to notice was a rogue mountain lion closing in on her. But this was no ordinary mountain lion, for it's eyes were glowing blood red...

(with Optimus)

Optimus had dispatched a search team, himself included, to find Andim sometime before the rain fell, but so far she hadn't been found yet. Reika rode in his cab as drove towards the secluded gravesite, but much to the human and mech's surprise, Andim was not there. Reika had become increasingly worried as Andim could be anywhere by now, plus she couldn't sense her either.

After checking in with Lori & Override, Snarl & Leobreaker, Bud & Hot Shot, and Coby & Red Alert, all reported they hadn't found Andim either. "Don't worry Reika, we'll find her", Optimus said comfortingly. Before Reika could respond, she heard something that sounded like a dog barking. Within seconds, a large dark-colored dog zipped by in front of Optimus before the mech could drive out, a small cat following close behind.

At first, Reika thought they were a couple of strays. That is, until she noticed the cat's missing leg and the dog's blue-flame bandana. "Oh my God", she muttered as she climbed out of Optimus' cab and called the animals names. "Luna! Shadow!", Reika called, both animals stopped running and looked back at her. The dog wagged his tail a bit, but then stopped and whined as he looked back in the direction of the forest.

The cat however, ran over to Reika and nudged her head against the back of the human's leg a few times while meowing in distress. Reika crouched down in front of the cat, "Luna, what's wrong girl?", she asked the three legged feline. The cat, Luna, simply ran back over to the dog, Shadow, and looked back at Reika with an expression that said, "follow us".

"Reika, what's going on here?", Optimus whispered, "I'm not sure Optimus, but I think Shadow and Luna want me to follow them. Luna hates getting her fur wet, so there must be some reason as to why she's out here with Shadow", Reika answered. "Alright, I'll keep looking around for your sister, but I want you to contact me if you happen to find her", Optimus said. Reika nodded, "I will. And don't worry, I'll be careful", she said before took off with the dog and cat.

(Andim's location)

Andim was doing all she could to stay awake, but it was no use. A few minutes before she had unwillingly fallen asleep, she took notice of the mountain lion's presence. Andim could hear the big cat's growls getting louder as it approached her, she was an easy target for the lion. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a dog barking not far from here, the dog sounded very familiar.

But that was the last thing Andim heard before she drifted off into a deep slumber. Shadow saw the mountain lion approaching Andim and ran as fast as his paws would allow until he placed himself in front of the human. Reika and Luna were not far behind. The big cat growled at the dog, Shadow merely stood his ground and snarled right back. Reika saw what was happening and called Optimus.

"Optimus? Optimus, are you there?", she asked over the com. link. "Reika, what's your status?", the mech asked. "Optimus, I've found Andim, but she's trapped under a large tree branch and I see a mountain lion trying to get to her", Reika explained the situation. "Copy that. I'm on my way!", Optimus said before Reika hung up. The human looked back just in time to see Shadow wrestling with the mountain lion in an attempt to protect Andim.

As the lion swung it's large paws at Shadow, the dog dodged the claws and bit the large feline's neck. Luna could only stand on the fallen branch and hiss at it's larger cousin whenever it tried to come near. The battle between the two beasts went on for a few minutes until Optimus arrived. Shadow looked over in the mech's direction upon hearing him arrive, giving the mountain lion an opening to strike.

Within seconds, the lion had the canine pinned to the ground. Seeing this angered Luna, the house cat unleashed a vicious yowl and dashed towards the large feline. The mix-breed cat embedded it's sharp claws into the lion's neck and bit its ears as hard as she could. The lion released a roar of pain and unconsciously let Shadow go. The dog immediately ran around and bit the lion's hind leg, hard. As the two house pets continued to fight off the carnivore, Optimus transformed in to his bipedal mode.

All three animals saw his transformation, Luna jumped off of the lion's neck and ran back over to Reika while Shadow released the big cat's leg and let loose a string of barks, snarls, and growls. The mountain lion merely released a low growl of defeat. Suddenly, the large feline's eyes stopped glowing red, it blinked and looked around, as though it were confused.

Instead of attacking again, the lion turned around and began the journey back to it's den. Optimus had carefully removed the branch without harming Andim. Reika placed her sister into Optimus' cab after he transformed back into his alt. mode and put the heater in full blast. With Andim in tow, and Shadow & Luna hitching a ride in the commander's trailer, Optimus commed the rest of the search party, telling them their teammate was found.

(Andim's dream)

_There were dark clouds filling the sky, lightning was flashing all around as the thunder rumbled with great ferocity. A powerful gust of wind appeared from out of nowhere and blew the clouds away, revealing a large city that was __**floating in the sky**__. There was a single palace-like structure surrounded by several smaller house-like structures, and the city was floating above a large lake. However, this flying civilization was under attack by numerous foul & easily recognizable beasts, the Dark Ones. _

_Shadow Kargarocs, Shadow Assassins, even Scorpogohma was destroying this place, but their leader, the Dark Master, was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, a large black creature shot out from the palace, and dived down to the large lake below. The figure was moving too fast to to get a good look at, but the beast chasing after it was none other that the Dark Master._

_The black creature broke the surface of the water and dove into the depths, only a faint outline of it's body and glowing blue eyes could be seen. Now that the being was slowed by the water, one could see that it had four long legs, one of the legs appeared to be holding something to what looked like it's chest. It also appeared to have a long neck and tail. Using what appeared to be it's wings to move through the water, it dived down even deeper into the dark depths._

_Within minutes, a large temple-like structure came into view. It was difficult to describe the temple's appearance due to the darkness, but one could see the base of the temple was covered by the rocky lake bed with a single underwater cave not far from the structure. The large creature quickly swam into the mouth of the cave, which soon led to a long tunnel. _

_The walls of the tunnel started out jagged and rocky, but changed to smooth stone halfway through. The creature suddenly shot up as the tunnel took an abrupt turn towards the surface. As the figure continued upwards, the water became less dark as light from an unknown source filtered down from above. The water's surface grew closer and closer until the creature finally broke through the aquatic barrier, but beyond the surface was nothing but white._

(end dream)

Andim's eyes flew open as she awoke from her slumber. Instead of waking up in the med. bay, she found herself on the couch in the humans section of the base. Andim noticed someone had covered her with a blanket and felt something warm and furry curled up next to her. She lifted the blanket a bit and noticed a familiar white lump of fur purring into her side. "Luna?", she asked, the cat picked up her head upon hearing her name, her striking blue eyes meeting Andim's bright green ones.

Luna meowed a bit; removing herself from under the blanket and rubbed her head against Andim's arm. The girl smiled at the feline's sign of affection before she noticed a large dark furred dog on the floor. Shadow lay on his side and had been placed on a large pillow, he also had some gauze wrapped around his waist. The dog would occasionally kick his feet in his sleep, meaning he dreamed of chasing squirrels.

When Andim saw the bandage around the dog's waist, she got up from the couch and went over to his side, Luna following. "Shadow, what happened to you boy?", she asked the canine as he lifted his head slightly upon hearing Andim's voice. Shadow loved all members of his family, but he loved Andim over all the others. She was the one who found him when he was a seven month old pup. He was injured and had been caught in a hunter's trap while wandering in the woods.

Shadow was actually half German Shepherd and half wolf. His mother was a wolf, but a hunter shot and killed her; leaving him to fend for himself. Two weeks after his mother was killed, another hunter mistook him for a wolf and shot him as well, but the bullet missed and grazed his hind leg instead, leaving a small gash. Shadow was able to get away, but he got himself caught in a hunter's trap that had been placed illegally near the Hanson residence.

Andim was about eight years old at the time and heard Shadow crying from the trap, and soon found him. At first he didn't know what to think of her, he was frightened, confused, hungry, injured, and lost. Andim got some turkey and used it to lure him out of the trap after she released him from it. When Shadow realized she wasn't going to hurt him, he tried to follow her back to the house, but he was too weak. So she gently carried him back home.

After she convinced her aunt and uncle to get medical help for Shadow, Andim refused to leave him until he had recovered. Shadow had made his way into the hearts of the Hanson family and soon became a member of the family. At the time, Andim still had trust issues at the time but she could tell Shadow anything because she knew that animals don't judge you like people do, they don't care if you're handicapped and they don't care about your ethnicity. They love you for who you are.

Andim had Shadow for over six years, Shadow was her dog, so seeing him injured always upset her. He was always there for her when she was sad, and he always listened to her when she needed someone to talk to. This dog was her best friend. He would never harm her because she gave him a home, a family, and a second chance at life. In Shadow's eyes, Andim was his savior and, in a way, his second mother.

(A/N: ok back to the plot)

Shadow responded to Andim's question by touching his nose to her hand, relieved to see she was okay. Suddenly the door slid open, revealing Reika and Coby. Andim looked up to see her sister and cousin & suddenly became tense. Reika however, squealed and tackle-hugged her sister when she saw Andim was awake while Coby just stood in the door way and smiled. Andim struggled to get out of Reika's bear hug, "Reika, I can't breathe!", she managed to wheeze out.

Once Reika let Andim go, Andim just stared in confusion, "What's going on? I thought you guys hated me?", she asked. "Why would we hate you? So what if you have powers and may not be entirely human, big deal. We're still family, and like Grandma Holly always said, a true family abandons no one", Reika said wisely. Andim was relieved to know that her family was not going to leave her behind, but one more question still plagued her thoughts.

"By the way, what happened to Shadow?", she asked. Reika explained the whole situation about how Shadow and Luna fought off the mountain lion while waiting for Optimus, and how the big cat's behavior changed after it realized it was defeated. Coby opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the alarm. Andim, Reika, and Coby hurried over to the command center, just in time to see a fiery warp gate appear on screen. "Optimus, what's going on?", Reika asked.

Optimus only said one word, "Megatron".

~~~~~~---~~~~~

1) see chapter 2

2) see chapter 4

3) see chapter 12

4) see chapter 3

5) see chapter 10

6) COBY'S HOUSE!

7) Scottish Fold cats have three ear types, single folded, double folded, and triple folded, Luna the cat is also part Rag Doll cat.

OK, THAT'S IT.........FOR NOW!!!! I've got some writers block, so see ya whenever i get the next chapter up, and please, for the love of God people, please review or something! I've been very generous in posting new chapters on only one review.......

HERE'S A RANDOM TRANSFORMERS RELATED POLL!!!!

who is more awesome? Optimus Prime or Megatron? and which one would win in a kick ass pillow fight?

GOODNIGHT PEOPLES!!!!! *snores*


	18. Fury and Death

TRANSFORMERS CYBERTRON MY WAY!!!

chp 18

Fury and Death

"talking"

'thinking'

"_**Andim talking in imp form**_"

"_**Andim speaking in demon/beast form**_"(not to be confused with her imp form)

_chanting_

disclaimer: own nothing except the added characters, MOVING ON!!!! *takes out a fish and smacks a random person with it*

There was only one reason for Megatron to come to Earth; and that was to locate and destroy his ex-SIC Starscream, as well as steal the Cyber Planet Keys and the Omega Lock. As the tyrant and his army arrived at the lake, the autobots saw a new, but familiar face in the decepticon army. "Scourge!?", Optimus exclaimed in shock. Scourge was all about his honor as a warrior, and seeing with the 'cons pretty much destroyed any honor he had left.

Andim saw the dragon bot from Twilia's back and felt her blood boil, she drew a deep breath and unleashed the only force that could make Satan look like a fluffy kitten, a woman's wrath. "WHAT THE (bleep) SCOURGE!? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR (bleep)ING MIND!? WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS WERE YOU THINKING!? ONLY A COMPLETE MORON WOULD EVEN CONSIDER JOINING MEGATRON, JUST LOOK AT THUNDERCRACKER, RANSACK AND CRUMPLEZONE! THEY WORK FOR MEGATRON, AND THEY PROBABLY COULDN'T TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A RAINFOREST AND A (bleep)ING RUBBER CHICKEN!!!".

One of the 'cons, a light blue mech with a tan face, green optics, and a crane, just looked away at the moron part. Probably due to the fact the he joined the decepticons because he didn't want to wait at the traffic lights(1). "HEY!! You callin' us dumb fleshie!?", Ransack yelled while shaking his fist. "NO, I'm calling you super genius", Andim said sarcastically before she continued, "YES I'M CALLING YOU DUMB, YA NEO YUPPIE (bleep)TARD!".

Thundercracker dared to say something back, "Hey! You can't talk to us like that!", he yelled. "SHUT THE (bleep) UP YOU SAD EXCUSE FOR A HILLBILLY!!", Andim yelled back in an almost demonic voice. Thundercracker shrank back a bit, "Y-yes ma'am", he said as he hid behind Scourge, having learned that a pissed off Andim is a scary Andim the hard way. Twilia was mildly surprised by the profanity coming out of Andim's mouth, as was the autobots, but they knew better than to tempt fate.

Before Andim could continue her rant, Megatron opened a warp gate and tried to take off. But Optimus destroyed the warp gate before he could get away. And thus, a battle ensued. At one point, Ransack and Crumplezone attempted to leave the camouflage field, but Andim jumped in and stopped them. "Well, well, if it isn't the brave little fleshling. Not so tough without your autobot friends now are ya?", Ransack mocked as Crumplezone laughed.

Andim merely smirked and switched to her imp form(2), "_**Remember me?**_", she said, loving the two thugs' expression as they recognized her from Coby's kidnapping on Velocitron(3). They screamed and ran off in the direction they came in. "_**Wow, that was kinda pathetic**_", Andim said to herself, not noticing Thundercracker take aim at her in his alt. mode.

"This'll teach ya, you little autobot brat!", he muttered as he got a lock on Andim and prepared to launch a missile. Before he could fire however; Twilia came at him and unleashed a torrent of blue fire upon the decepticon hillbilly. With the 'con was distracted, Andim used her power to levitate a large rock off the ground and chucked it at the jet. Thundercracker just barely managed to dodge the blaze & turned back in Andim's direction, only to get a faceful of boulder, sending him spiraling towards the ground.

~~~~With Megatron and Optimus~~~~

The two faction leaders were busy duking it out when Megatron was commed by one of his troops. "Megatron, you're not gonna believe this, you remember that fleshie that interfered with our attempt to kidnap the autobot's human on Speed Planet?", Crumplezone asked over the com. link. The tyrant kicked Optimus to the side before answering, "Yes, I remember that, and why should I care?".

"Turns out that fleshie is really one of the autobot fleshlings, the one that was yelling at us earlier!", Crumplezone answered. Optimus' optics widened as he heard what Crumplezone said, 'If Megatron knew what Andim is capable of, who knows what he might try to do', Optimus thought as he got back on his feet. "I'm telling you, she's no ordinary human, she just picked up a big boulder and threw it at T.C.! But if you get her mad, she turns into a monster and do some heavy damage!", Crumplezone added.

'A monster? Just what did Andim do to scare off Ransack and Crumplezone?', Optimus wondered as he began to charge at Megatron. The tyrant merely drew his fist back, as did Optimus, and connected fists with the autobot leader. Megatron smirked, "Well Optimus Prime, who would've thought that one of your pathetic humans would be the one to fight off my decepticons?", he said as the two jumped back.

Optimus clenched a fist, "Leave her out of this Megatron. She has nothing to do this war", he said with an intense glare. "On the contrary Prime, if the girl is truly capable of what Ransack and Crumplezone claimed, her abilities could work to my advantage", Megatron said in a smug tone. "What do you mean?", Optimus ground out. Megatron smirked, "Think about it Prime, with the girl under my control, you won't be able to attack me without harming her and I'll be free to take out your pathetic army by turning her against you", the tyrant replied.

Optimus was becoming more and more infuriated with each word to leave his rival's mouth. The anger building up within him however, was different. It was as if his fury was being fueled by a powerful desire to protect Andim from being enslaved by Megatron. Before the tyrant could say another word, Optimus charged and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick, hitting Megatron dead on.

Megatron was surprised by the great anger in Optimus Prime's optics for a moment, but then he smirked and stood back up. "You're even more pathetic than I thought Prime! I know you fight to protect these weak little humans, but I didn't think you would actually fall for one!", Megatron said. Optimus said nothing, if anything, the fire in his optics only intensified.

It was true, Optimus had feelings for Andim, but he chose not to reveal them because they were two completely different species; it would never work out. But now that Megatron knew about Andim's effect on him, Optimus was now more determined to protect her than ever. "Optimus! Snarl and Leobreaker need your help!", Red Alert called as rushed over with Hot Shot and Scattershot.

Optimus looked over to see Snarl and Leobreaker being pinned down by Scourge, who was growling viciously, surrounded by a ring of fire. Hot Shot tackled Megatron and tried to hold him back, "We'll keep Megatron distracted", Red Alert added. Not long after Optimus left to aid Leobreaker and Snarl, Megatron gained a new weapon from the Earth's Cyber Planet Key. Andim made it to the battle ground in her human form just in time to see the tyrant unleash a barrage of plasma rounds on Hot Shot, Scattershot, and Red Alert.

Andim could only watch in horror as multiple rounds struck the three mechs, she froze when the storm of plasma rounds ceased. Andim felt herself go numb as she witnessed her three friends fall to the ground, near death. When the sound of Megatron's laughter reached her ears, something inside her snapped. Andim's blood boiled with blazing fury, her heart pulsed with great sorrow and hatred, her mind became clouded with thoughts of revenge.

Despite her rage, Andim had to hold herself back until Hot Shot, Red Alert, and Scattershot were taken to safety. Then she could unleash her wrath. Optimus heard all the commotion and came back over, only to see the carnage Megatron had created. Optimus cried out and charged at the tyrant in a blind fury, only to have his path blocked off by several large rocks. "This won't stop me Megatron!", Optimus called from the other side as the decepticon leader turned to finish off the heavily wounded mechs.

As Megatron fired more plasma rounds at the fallen autobots, a barrier consisting of Andim's markings appeared just before the rounds could hit their mark. When the smoke cleared a few seconds later, the barrier became visible to Megatron as well as the barely alive autobots. The markings forming the barrier weren't blue-green like usual, but this time they were changing from blue-green to bright red and vise versa.

Suddenly, Hot Shot, Scattershot, and Red Alert dissolved into thousands of black pixels that shot into the sky, warping the three autobots away. "Now that they're safe, I can unleash my full wrath upon you Megatron", a dangerously low voice called out. "Show yourself, fool!", Megatron demanded. "Then look up", the voice stated simply. Megatron looked up and saw Andim on the cliff, anger and hatred evident in her eyes as she glared daggers at the mech.

Megatron merely smirked and fired a single plasma round at the girl. Andim's hair and eyes quickly changed color, her now sunset hair then morphed into a hand and knocked the round away with great force. She jumped off the cliff's edge and landed on her feet, showing no signs of pain or injury. She merely switched into her imp form and said, "_**You will pay for what you've done**_". With that said, several shards of sunset colored ice appeared before her and shot towards Megatron.

On the other side of the rock slide, Optimus was trying to get past the large rocks when Twilia came to him. "Optimus! Andim is on the other side with Megatron!", she cried. "WHAT!?", Optimus exclaimed. "She witnessed what Megatron had done to your men and became filled with rage. I've tried calling out to her but she's not responding, I fear she may be seeking to avenge Hot Shot, Scattershot, and Red Alert!", Twilia explained.

Back on the other side, Andim opened up a warp gate in front of her and allowed Megatron's plasma rounds to enter it before she closed it. She then formed a sphere of black and green electricity and launched it at the decepticon leader, but she missed. Now it was heading for the rocks from the rock slide.

Optimus widened his optics, "Your men are safe for now Optimus, Vector Prime found where Andim warped them and took them to the human's military base for rep-", Twilia was cut off suddenly as a Andim's warp gate suddenly appeared and released Megatron's plasma rounds onto the rock slide. At the same time, Andim's electrical attack hit the other side of the rock wall. Both attacks cleared the path just in time for Optimus to see Andim fire more ice shards at Megatron.

Unfortunately, when Andim fired her ice shards, there was too much smoke for her to see clearly and wound up missing Megatron. The tyrant saw that Andim's guard was down and seized the opportunity, he unleashed his own electrical attack and hit her dead on. Andim cried out in pain as she was electrocuted and was blown back. She hit the cliff side wall, hard, and fell to the ground. Optimus quickly ran over to Andim's side while Twilia went after Megatron when he tried to attack.

Andim's unmoving form lay in front of Optimus for a few seconds, until her visible eye snapped open. Suddenly, a powerful wave of red energy erupted from her body and blew Optimus off his feet and onto his back. The energy wave caused Megatron to lose his footing for a second, but Twilia took to the air before the wave could hit her. When Optimus managed to sit back up, he was greeted by the sight of Andim, still in imp form, surrounded by a blood red aura.

Optimus was absolutely shocked, not only from the great power radiating from within Andim, but from the intense anger and hatred that could be seen in her eyes. But her eyes were also a different color as well, the iris was a deep blue instead of red, and what was orange-yellow is now blood red. When Andim turned her death glare over to Megatron, the mech merely smirked with an expression the read, "Bring it on!". Optimus wasn't sure, but he had a sneaking suspicion that his rival was up to something.

Andim released a feral growl and brought out three, ancient looking, armor-like relics made of stone that were similar in appearance to her helm(4). When Twilia realized what the armor-like objects were, she cried, "Optimus! Stop her!", but it was too late. The three relics hovered around her for a few moments before they attached themselves to Andim's body. For a few second, nothing happened. But then Andim was thrown against the cliffside by some unseen force.

Andim merely hovered there for a second before she thrown against the rock wall parallel to the cliffside. She was tossed against the cliffside once more before she was thrown over the edge of the rock wall and landed on the other side. Then all was silent. Seconds later, an unusual pulsing type of sound was heard, before a large orange & black hand with a green hue, similar in appearance to the hand Andim could form with her hair, rose up and grabbed the edge of the sturdy rock wall.

Another large hand gripped the edge of a different rock wall and pulled the head, body and some arms into view. The creature was spider-like in appearance, but in place of the head was the armor-like relics. The body appeared to be made of some kind of strange, glowing energy and was a mixture of orange and black, similar to the colors of the sky during the Twilight hours of the day; but with a green hue mixed in as well(5).

Optimus could only watch, in both awe and horror, as the creature released a low roar before it jumped up, revealing all seven of its arms, and landed in front of Megatron. Then Optimus noticed the look on the decepticon leader's face. The tyrant's expression was one of greed and a lust for power, it was the look Megatron usually made whenever he found an object or _being_wielding great power. That was when Optimus realized what Megatron was up to.

The autobot commander was almost hesitant to warn the creature, but Optimus knew that deep down, this beast was still Andim. Optimus willed his body to listen to his processor and spoke up, "Andim, listen to me! Megatron is leading you into a trap! If you allow him to discover what your abilities are capable of, he'll stop at nothing until he has you in his clutches!". Beast Andim turned to look at Optimus, "_**This doesn't concern you, Prime! So stay out of my way!**_", she said in a low demonic voice that was not her own.

Optimus was taken aback, Beast Andim turned back just in time to see Megatron take off in his alt. mode. "_**GET BACK HERE YOU MURDEROUS SCUM!!**_", she said before she gave chase. Optimus was in shock, Andim had never spoken to him like that before, it was as if she had become an entirely different person. Before he could even go after her and try to snap her out of it, Twilia stopped him.

"Optimus, wait! It's too dangerous to even get near Andim in her current state, even for you", the dragon-like bird warned. "What are you talking about? If Megatron deems her as useful to him, he'll try to enslave Andim and force her to use her power to fight us against her will!", Optimus said. "I know what Megatron's intentions are, but if you try to stop Andim in her current state, she will see you as an obstacle and will not hesitate to attack!", Twilia explained.

"I can only tell you this for now, the Andim you see before you is not the Andim you know. It is the power of the Fused Shadows, the artifacts she carries, that are making her act this way. I will explain what the Fused Shadows are later, but right now it is imperative that I speak with Faron(6), the Light Spirit who watches over the Earth", Twilia continued. "What good will that do?", Optimus asked as he watched Beast Andim extend one of her seven arms, grasp Megatron, and slam him into the ground.

"Faron may be the only one who knows how neutralize Andim without causing harm at the moment! I must hurry to his spring now, but I will return as soon as I can!", Twilia said before took to the sky in search of Faron. As Optimus turned back to the battle between Beast Andim and Megatron, he couldn't help but feel frustrated that there was nothing he could do to stop Andim's rampage until Twilia got back.

Not long after Twilia left, a space bridge opened up, and three new transformers came through. Each of them had an alt. mode that resembled a military vehicle. One of the bots had a red visor and a large cannon mounted on his shoulder. Another had baby blue optics, a silver face, and a yellow helm. The last one also had a visor, but it was dark gray and had two small, yellow circles above it. Somehow, they all seemed so familiar...

Beast Andim noticed their presence and screeched, "_**GET AWAY!!**_", before she swung one of her arms at them. They jumped back, barely dodging the arm and immediately charged their weapons. The one with baby blue optics said, "Get ready to fire!". Once that voice reached Optimus' audios, he instantly knew who the bots were. "Hot Shot, Red Alert, Scattershot, hold your fire!", he ordered, stopping them just in time.

"Optimus, no offense, but are you crazy!?", Hot Shot asked as Beast Andim returned her attention to Megatron. "I'm glad to see you three are alright, but you were about open fire on Andim", Optimus said once he reached them. "Does that thing have her?!", Scattershot exclaimed, thinking that large creature was holding Andim hostage. "No Scattershot, that thing doesn't have her, it _is_ her!", Optimus said. "That thing is Andim!? Primus, what happened to her?!", Red Alert exclaimed.

Optimus explained how Andim sought to avenge them after Megatron nearly killed them, and how she used the Fused Shadows to transform into the beast they saw before them. As soon as he finished, Twilia returned, elated to see that Hot Shot, Scattershot, and Red Alert were alright. She had something in her mouth, but it could not be seen for the moment. At the same time, Megatron fired a few plasma rounds at Beast Andim, only to see her body absorb the rounds.

(A/N: I may have forgotten to mention this, but Twilia can speak using telepathy, she doesn't need to used her mouth. back to the story)

"This is why I wanted you to wait until I returned, Optimus. Your weapons are useless against her. Andim's body is composed of the dark power that resides within the Fused Shadows. That power will only absorb any attack thrown at her and make her stronger. Striking the Fused Shadows may stun her for a moment, but aside from that it will do no good. Faron requested me to bring this", she gestured to the item in her mouth(7), "to you Optimus".

"This vessel carries with it the Tears of Light. Each of the Tears of Light wields a small portion of the Light Spirit's power. Faron instructed me to fuse the tears to the weapons of each autobot. Faron revealed to me that only the Light Spirit's power will be strong enough to repel the ancient darkness within the Fused Shadows", Twilia explained. "Are you sure this is the only way?", Optimus asked, unwilling to go through with this if it meant hurting Andim.

Twilia nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid so. But you need not worry, Andim will not be harmed. However, we must act quickly; If Andim remains in this form for much longer, the Dark Master will sense the Fused Shadows' power and lead him here. Faron is doing everything he can to keep that power hidden from the Dark Master, but I am not sure how much longer he can keep it up", Twilia explained. Optimus sighed, "Do it", he said.

Twilia nodded and placed the vessel on the ground. She closed her eyes and began chanting in an language none of the mechs could understand, but Optimus. This is what he heard Twilia say:

_O Spirits of Light, please hear my cry_

_Evil of the ancient past has returned_

_I beg of you, lend us your power_

_Bestow upon us, the power to dispel evil_

_And shine thy light upon beasts most foul_

_O Spirits of Light, hear my plea_

_Combine thy light with hearts so pure_

_And bestow upon us, your sacred blessing_

_Let thy tears flow from the Vessel of Light_

_And grant us the power to repel darkness_

By the time Twilia finished her chant, the Vessel of Light began to hover off the ground, and released a golden light. Within seconds, several small, blue orbs of light left the vessel, and joined with every autobot in the area. Twilia placed the now empty vessel in subspace, "With the Tears of Light fused to your weapons, not only will you be able to dispel the Fused Shadows' power, your weapons will be more effective against the Dark Ones as well", the dragon-like bird explained.

The plan was simple, Scattershot and Red Alert will keep Megatron preoccupied while Twilia and Hot Shot distract Beast Andim. Optimus will attack the Fused Shadows once Twilia and Hot Shot had her pinned down. With that, Twilia swooped in and lead Andim away from Megatron. Before the tyrant could follow, Scattershot and Red Alert stopped him. As they kept the decepticon leader busy, Optimus was awaiting Twilia's signal.

Once Twilia had Andim a good distance away from Megatron, she and Hot Shot opened fire. With their weapons/powers charged by the Light Spirit's power, Beast Andim released a screech of pain as the attack hit her body. Optimus could feel his spark throbbing painfully within his chest as Andim's shriek reached his audios. He was reluctant to go through with this, but he had to remind himself that the Andim he knew was not the one in control, the Fused Shadows were making her act like this.

Optimus nearly jumped back in surprise as Beast Andim formed a spear-like weapon in one of her hands. The weapon appeared to be made up of an energy similar to the energy that made up her body, but it was blood red in color and had a black aura around it. Beast Andim gripped the spear and tried to impale Hot Shot with it, but the racer managed to jump out of the way before he was turned into an autobot shish kabob and fired a round of missiles at her.

Beast Andim let loose another shriek of pain and fell to the ground, stunned but not yet defeated. Twilia quickly came around and unleashed a beam of ice, freezing each of Andim's hands to the ground. With Andim now pinned, Twilia gave the signal, "Now Optimus! Aim for the Fused Shadows!", she cried. Optimus quickly switched into super mode and charged his weapons, but once he got in range of the ancient relics, he couldn't bring himself to fire.

Twilia saw his hesitance, "Optimus! You must fire your weapon before she gets loose, Faron cannot hide the Fused Shadow's energy signal from the Dark Master for much longer!", she said as Beast Andim began to struggle against her icy bonds. The autobot commander still looked hesitant, "Optimus, I know you're afraid you might hurt her, but please trust me, she will not be harmed. But if continue your hesitation, you'll be putting her life in even greater danger. The Dark Master's power can easily overwhelm Andim enough to capture her! Have you forgotten already what happened the last time she was captured by the Dark Master(8)?", Twilia reasoned.

Images of Andim's near death experience flashed through Optimus Prime's processor, from the race to get to Ordona's spring, to Andim's lying comatose in the med. bay. He was jerked from his thoughts as Beast Andim's roar of fury reached his audios. She was finally regaining strength and had shattered one of her frozen bonds already. Twilia quickly flew over and refroze the bonds before saying, "Optimus! It's now or never!". When Beast Andim had just about shattered all of her icy restraints, Optimus reluctantly charged his weapons, "I'm sorry Andim, but this is for your own good!", he said just before he fired.

The Light Spirit infused attack struck the Fused Shadows dead on. Beast Andim shrieked as she was blown back by Optimus' blast and fell to the ground again, this time in defeat. Andim's body faded to black and morphed back into her human form. She wasn't unconscious, but she was too dazed to move or even comprehend anything at the moment. The spear she had tried to impale Hot Shot with moments ago suddenly lost its blood red color and black aura, its color changed to match the colors of the sunset before it vanished.

Despite being assured that Andim would be unharmed, Optimus could feel guilt creeping into his spark as he gazed upon Andim's unmoving form. He always believed in protecting the innocent, just as the Primes before him did. But just now, he turned his own weapons on a human, an innocent life. Twilia sensed his guilt, "Optimus, I know how you feel right now, I was reluctant to go through with this too. But there was no other option, this was the only way we could help her", she consoled.

Before Twilia could continue, a black portal with bright red markings appeared in the sky. A large, demonic being came through the warp gate, a being that both Twilia and Optimus hoped had not sensed the dark power of the Fused Shadows. The Dark Master. The horrendous bird-like beast quickly grasped Andim in his talons flew back around towards his portal. Twilia shrieked in anger and took after him, "You're not getting away from me this time demon!", she screeched as she followed him through his portal. Optimus was about to give chase as well, but the Dark Master's warp gate closed before he could reach it.

Optimus felt his spark go numb, Andim had been captured by the Dark Master once again. But this time, Andim at least had a chance to escape since Twilia went after the beast. It was because of this small shred of hope that Optimus was able to avoid breaking down right then and there, that he was able to remain strong for his troops. But some good news came when the kids contacted him and revealed the whereabouts of Starscream, the Cyber Planet Keys, and the Omega Lock.

(Location Unknown)

The Dark Master exited the warp gate and appeared in a forest, similar to the forests on Earth. Twilia sped out from his portal and slammed into him from behind. This action took him by surprise, but he still had Andim in his clutches. He turned around and was face to face with an enraged Twilia, "Well Twilia, it seems you're even more persistent than I originally thought", he said in his deep demonic voice. "Release her you vile beast!", Twilia demanded with fury in her eyes.

The Dark Master released a dark chuckle, "Now why would I do that after going through all the trouble of tracking her down and capturing her?", he said in a condescending tone. This enraged Twilia further, "I have protected her from the time she was born. I watched over her as she grew up for the last 15 years, and if you think I'm going to allow you to do what you wish, then you are sadly mistaken!", she said as she charged forward.

The Dark Master dodged her attack, "You really believe you can defeat me?!", he snarled before he unleashed a torrent of black flames. Twilia just barely managed to dodge the flames and charged after him again. This time her attack had hit, but he still had Andim in his grip. He recovered quickly and retaliated by swiping his scythe-like tail at Twilia. His attack left a good sized gash across her lower back. A blue substance, her blood, began to spill from her wound, but Twilia wouldn't let her injury stop her.

The Dark Master knew Twilia was at a disadvantage. She couldn't use her abilities because he had Andim and she was unprotected. Plus, Twilia wouldn't be able to catch Andim in time if she was released from this height, the fall would kill her. He however, could do whatever he wanted. The Dark Master formed a wave of dark purple ice shards and launched them at Twilia. The dragon-like bird managed to dodge most of the shards, but some of them struck her in the left wing, tail, and twice in her right leg.

Before Twilia even had a chance to recover from the attack, the Dark Master fired a sphere of black electricity at her. Twilia screeched as the demon's electrical attack brought about intense pain. When the electrocution stopped, Twilia fell to the ground, her body temporarily paralyzed. She could see the Dark Master descend to the ground and quickly came up with a plan. She just had to wait for the right moment.

The Dark Master descended closer and closer until he was about ten ft. from the ground. "Is that it? How disappointing, and here I thought you were going to be a challenge for me. Why such a weakling such as yourself was chosen to be the princess' guardian, I may never know. I can almost see the look on Luminara's face when she realizes that her mistake not only cost you your life, but only chance your tribe had of defeating me as well", the bird-like demon mocked.

The Dark Master began to charge one of his strongest attacks in an attempt to finish Twilia off, but Twilia herself had a trick up her sleeve. Just as the Dark Master began to charge his attack, Twilia's eyes began to glow a deep blue. A line of blue light appeared around the Dark Master's body, causing him to stop charging his power. He had forgotten about Twilia's psychic abilities. Twilia used her psychic power to slam the Dark Master into a large tree with such force, he unwillingly released Andim. The girl fell to the ground without injury, the grass cushioning the impact. The impact did, however, bring Andim out of her daze.

Thankfully, the paralysis wore off once the Dark Master let Andim go. Twilia stood up as quickly as she could and placed Andim on her back before she took to the air, despite her body's protest. Andim gripped the base of Twilia's neck as the bird-like dragon flew away as fast as she could. "Twilia, you're hurt..", Andim said when she noticed the blue blood staining Twilia's body. Before Twilia could respond, a dozen shards of dark purple ice came speeding at them from behind.

Twilia wasn't able to dodge them in time. As a result, most of the shards struck Twilia, but a few grazed against Andim's skin and left a deep gash on her cheek and right arm. The dragon-like being looked back to see the Dark Master in pursuit. Twilia began to fly faster, but it was no good; The demonic being was getting closer and her body was reaching it's limit. Andim shut her eyes tightly, 'SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US!', she screamed in her mind, unaware that somebody _did_ hear her plea.

The Dark Master had just about caught up to them when a golden light surrounded Andim and Twilia. The light became brighter and more intense until it vanished, taking both Andim and Twilia with it. The Dark Master released a feral roar of fury when he realized his target had gotten away from him again. "YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO RUN FROM ME FOREVER PRINCESS!! I WILL FIND YOU, AND I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!", the Dark Master bellowed to the heavens.

(Volcanic Island, Earth)

The autobots were in the middle of fighting off both the decepticons and Starscream's army when a golden light appeared out in the distance. When the light faded, a large figure appeared and slowly fell onto a large rock not too far from the volcano. The large figure was none other than Twilia with Andim on her back, but the dragon-like being was still severely wounded. Andim removed herself from Twilia's back as soon as she regained her bearings.

Andim got no response when she tried to awaken Twilia, but she could tell that the larger being was still alive, but barely. "Please, just hold on Twilia!", she said before she stood up and began to call for help. "HELP!! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP US!! SOMEONE, ANYONE, PLEASE HELP!! OPTIMUS!! RED ALERT!! MY FRIEND IS SERIOUSLY HURT!! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!! SOMEBODY, ANY body, help...", she yelled at the top of her lungs.

When she saw that no one was coming, Andim sank to her knees and cried in frustration. "Princess...", a weak voice reached the human's ears. Andim hurried back over to Twilia, who had regained consciousness. "My princess.. it is too late for me..", she began. Andim felt tears building up in her eyes, "Please don't say that Twilia, there is still time! I'm not going to let you die like this!", she cried.

"Princess.. please.. do not weep.. over my death.. I was well aware.. of the dangers.. but I still.. chose to be.. your guardian", Twilia continued. "Twilia I'm so sorry, this whole mess is all my fault. If I wasn't so weak, then none of this would've happened!", Andim sobbed. "You mustn't.. blame yourself.. my princess.. you were.. always strong.. the Dark Master.. only went after you.. when you were.. most vulnerable.. he is a coward.. for going after those.. when they have been weakened.. by his vile beasts.. you said it yourself.. he is to blame.. for all that has happened", Twilia comforted.

"Princess.. there is something.. I need to tell you.. despite the.. Dark Master's strength.. he still has yet.. to regain.. his full power.. his true form.. was sealed away.. thousands of years ago.. as well as.. his dark powers.. he was after you.. because of who.. you really are.. and because.. you hold the relics.. to which his true form.. was sealed.. the Fused Shadows...", Twilia said as she became weaker.

"Princess... Andim.. I want you.. to promise me something..", Twilia began. "What is it Twilia?", the human asked, tears still flowing from her eyes. "I want you.. to promise me.. that you will persevere.. that you will stay strong.. even when all hope.. seems lost.. please.. don't let my sacrifice.. and the sacrifices.. of my people.. be in vain", the larger being said.

Andim felt more tears fall from her eyes, "I promise Twilia, I'll stay strong... for both of us", she said. Twilia smiled as best she could, "Thank you.. my princess.. also.. I have.. one last request.. please.. never forget.. this song", Twilia said before she used the last of her strength to lift her head off the ground. The black and silver creature opened her mouth, and beautiful sound erupted from Twilia's throat. It sounded like a whale's song, but it had a heavenly tune to it(9). The sound be heard from miles away.

The dragon-like being's head then fell back to the ground as her blue blood continued to spill from her wounds and stain the rock beneath her. Twilia began to feel numb as her body grew colder, but she managed to say her final words. "That song.. is the key.. to defeating.. the Dark Master.. it will awaken.. the divine light.. that had.. sealed him away.. several thousands.. of years ago.. promise me.. that you will.. never forget.. the Song of Illuminaris..", Twilia said, her vision becoming blurred.

"I will never forget Twilia, if remembering this song means defeating that vile beast and avenging your death, then I will burn this song into my brain if I have to!", Andim said as new determination filled her heart. Twilia's eyes sparkled a bit, "Your spirit.. rages with passion.. like a timeless blaze.. never let the.. flames in your heart.. be doused by the evil.. of the Dark Master..", Twilia paused and with her last breath, said, "May the Light Spirits.. watch over you.. good-bye.. my princess... good-bye.... Andim.....".

Twilia's eyes closed as her final breath left her body. Her heart had ceased its beating, her body had become cold. The markings on Twilia's body flickered for a moment before they faded to a dull gray. Twilia was dead. Andim felt numb when her mind processed that Twilia had dropped off the face of the Earth. 'So long.. Twilia', she thought. When the sound of jet engines reached her ears, Andim looked behind her and saw Optimus and Jetfire approaching her, with Megatron not far behind.

Optimus had heard Twilia's song from the volcanic island and had originally sent Jetfire to investigate. Unfortunately, Megatron had heard it too and sent Thundercracker to check it out as well. When Jetfire reported that he had found Andim and Twilia, after shooting down Thundercracker, Optimus soon caught up with Jetfire. The autobot commander knew that, even though Jetfire was an excellent soldier, his SIC wouldn't be able to handle Megatron on his own.

"Jetfire!", Optimus called out. "Yeah chief?", the SIC responded. "Take Andim and get her to safety, I'll handle Megatron!", Optimus said as he turned and faced his old rival. "I'm on it!", Jetfire said as he kicked it into high gear. Unknown to Optimus, Megatron had a trick up his sleeve. The decepticon leader fired twenty plasma missiles at Optimus, but none of them hit the autobot. "You missed!", Optimus said. "Oh, did I?", the tyrant replied in a smug tone.

Optimus quickly realized what Megatron was talking about, the autobot looked in the direction the missiles were going. And much to his horror, the missiles were speeding towards the rock island Andim and Twilia were on. Megatron wasn't aiming for him, the tyrant was aiming for Andim. "Jetfire! The missiles!", Optimus called out. When the SIC saw the lethal projectiles coming, Jetfire fired a round of his own missiles and intercepted them. Unfortunately, he had missed four of Megatron's plasma missiles.

When Andim saw the last four missiles approaching, she gathered what little power she had left and formed a barrier around her and Twilia's body. 'I won't let your sacrifice be in vain Twilia!', she thought just before the first missile struck the barrier. The force from the impact caused Andim to cry out a little and take a step back. But the second missile caused the barrier to flicker a bit when it made impact.

When the third missile hit, the barrier completely disappeared and Andim was blown back towards Twilia's body before she hit the ground. As the human struggled to get back on her feet, she saw the fourth missile coming at her with great speed. Andim became frozen with terror as the distance between her and the plasma missile continued to shrink. Tears began to pour from her eyes, Andim's heart stopped cold as her breath came up short.

Time seemed slow down for Optimus as the missile struck it's target, shattering the small rock islet in the process. His optics widened at the sight, clouds of smoke had gathered around what remained of the islet as two figures fell into the ocean. One was the large, dragon-like form of Twilia, the other was the much smaller form of Andim. Optimus spark stopped cold when he saw severe injuries that afflicted the human.

There was a large, gaping hole in her stomach, much of her flesh had been seriously burned and a portion of her right arm was gone. These wounds were fatal, there was nothing that could be done. Before Andim hit the water, she saw Optimus out of the corner of her eye. Her bright green eyes could see the distress, horror, shock, and sorrow in the autobot commander's golden optics before her vision became flooded by the blue that was the ocean.

(Andim's POV)

'Is this how it ends for me? Has my time in the realm of the living come to end?', I thought as my body sank to the dark depths of the sea. 'Twilia, I'm sorry, I failed you, your sacrifice was in vain. Reika, I'm sorry to leave you like this, I guess fate had other plans for me', I thought before I realized something. 'Optimus, I'm sorry I had to go like this, to leave you without expressing how I really felt about you. To tell you what my heart knew all along but.. I was too blind see it.. Optimus, I only wish.. I had a little more time... to tell you that... I... love... you.... good.... bye.... Optimus...... my....... love'. And with that, my world went dark forever.

(somewhere far away)

A large figure gasped aloud as a powerful sensation overwhelmed it. It instantly knew that the one it had been waiting for to return for thousands of years, the one being who could defeat the Dark Master and save it's entire tribe, was gone. "No..", a feminine voice echoed when the creature could no longer sense the being's life force.

* * *

1) Cybertron Mudflap

2) imp form at this link

.com/wiki/File:Midna_

3) see chapter 10

4) the Fused Shadows as seen here

.com/wiki/File:Complete_Fused_

5) seen at this link here

.com/watch?v=HI0k71V57Ko

6) image here

.

7) vessel of light, seen here

.com/wiki/File:Vessel_of_

8) see chapters 11 and 12

9) Lugia's song

TEH MONKEYS STOLE MY FINGER NAILS!!! BRICK WALLS HOOOOOOOOO!!!!

HOLY S**T, this chapter was an absolute b***h to write. please review, because I had to rack my brain around for this one so many times, i think i may have lost a few thousand brain cells. *falls asleep*


	19. Returning to Life

TRANSFORMERS CYBERTRON MY WAY!!!

Chapter 19

Returning to Life

"talking"

'thinking'

_**"Primus speech"**_

"_Twilia's spirit speech_"

"Andim's spirit speech"

disclaimer: I don't own TFC, I only own the plot of this fanfic. NOW READ!!! READING MAKES YOU SMARTER!!!

Reika felt her heart skip a beat as a sudden feeling of cold dread washed over her. She wasn't sure why, but she felt as if something terrible had happened. Just seconds ago, Reika felt a slight twinge of pain in her stomach and arm as well as a tingling sensation all over her body.

Out of concern, Reika reached out to Andim using their twin telepathy, but she felt nothing on Andim's end of the link. "Oh no..", Reika whispered when realization suddenly hit her.

"What's wrong Reika?", Coby asked, having heard his cousin. "Coby, I think something bad happened to Andim", she said. "What!? Are you sure!? How do you know!?", Coby asked with urgency in his voice.

"I'm positive Coby! Just a few minutes ago I could feel Andim presence. But now I can't even sense her, it's like she just dropped off the face of the Earth!", Reika answered, tears pricking at her eyes. "Coby, what if.. what if she's...", Reika couldn't bring herself to finish her question.

"Don't even think like that Reika! I'm sure Andim is fine, maybe she's just blocking her end of the link is all", Coby suggested. "But Coby, Andim never blocks the link. Something terrible has happened to her, I just know it", Reika cried.

Reika had no idea of how right she was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~(over to Optimus Prime's location)~~~~~~~~~~~

Optimus was just frozen with shock and horror as his CPU processed the cold, undeniable truth. Andim was dead. The autobot commander swore he felt his spark shatter in its casing when he saw Andim's mortally wounded body plummet into the deep abyss that was the sea.

Part of him wanted to dive in and get her to Red Alert, thinking it wasn't too late to save Andim. But another part reminded Optimus that she would have already died by the time he found her. There was nothing he could do to help her, a Transformer's spark could be transferred to another body if there was time; but when a human dies, then he or she is gone, forever.

Optimus was suddenly brought out of his shock when the sound of Megatron's arrogant laughter reached his audios. The autobot turned and faced his old rival with a cold glare. "What are you laughing about Megatron?", Optimus demanded in a cold tone. "You, Prime! You honestly believed that I intended to capture the human femme and use her power to my advantage. You of all bots should know me better than that Prime", Megatron answered.

"You see, when I discovered that you had fallen for a worthless fleshling, I knew she was your weakness. And as powerful as the girl was, she could easily be destroyed, as you have just witnessed. Regardless, the human would have been useful to me, dead or alive", Megatron taunted.

Optimus could feel rage and hatred gripping at his spark as the tyrant continued his taunting. His hands clenched into fists and his body began to tremble as he tried to hold his anger back.

"She probably would've made a decent slave, but then again, what better way to shatter your hopes, Prime, than for you to watch as the human femme you hold so dear be eliminated before your very optics?", Megatron said with a smug expression on his silver face(1).

"How does it feel, knowing you failed to protect someone so close to your spark, the second time around?", the tyrant asked, striking a raw nerve within the autobot commander.

Optimus felt something inside of him snap, he lost control of his rage and charged at his adversary, intense hatred clearly evident in his golden optics. Megatron had not expected Optimus' violent reaction and took a powerful blow to the face. But of course, being his arrogant self, Megatron rose to meet Optimus' challenge, confident that he would be victorious.

Little did either bot know, that fate had other plans in store for the deceased Andim.

~~~~~~~(within the volcano)~~~~~~~~~

The Omega Lock pulsated, the golden light surrounding it(and Starscream) began to glow brighter. 'Hm? What's this?', Starscream thought to himself as the light grew brighter still.

Suddenly, a powerful beam of golden light shot out from the Omega Lock and towards the mouth of the volcano. As the beam left the volcano's core and entered the open air, its shape changed and took on the form of a large, serpent like dragon.

The dragon released a mighty roar before diving into the deep blue sea below. All those who saw the great golden beast were stunned momentarily before the fighting resumed. 'What was that all about?', Starscream wondered from within the volcano as he continued to absorb the power of Primus.

Underwater, the golden light emitting from the dragon's body illuminated the dark abyss around it as it sped towards the location of Andim's body. It found both her body and Twilia's body sinking to the bottom of the sea.

The great beast encircled its long snake-like body around the two, and a bright sphere of golden light appeared around all three of them.

~~~~~~~~(Andim's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~

I only remembered the cold darkness that was death when it happened. The cold air around me was suddenly penetrated by a great warmth and felt something pulling me from death's grip.

Then I heard a powerful voice speaking to me, "_**Wake up little one**_", it said. The voice was deep and baritone, a males' voice, but it was also kind, benevolent, and wise. The gentle voice also had a robotic tone, much like a Transformers'.

I willed myself to open my eyes, unaware they were closed in the first place. Once they were open, the first thing I noticed was that I was surrounded by stars, planets, and other celestial bodies. "Where am I? Is this a dream?", I asked myself, not expecting an answer.

"_**You are not dreaming young one**_", that kind voice said, startling me. I turned in the direction the voice came from, and much to my amazement, there was a **giant** robot before my very eyes.

Now this robot was not big like the average transformer, this one was about the size of a whole freaking **planet**! "Holy..", I gasped out, not realizing I had backed away a bit. "_**You need not be frightened child, I mean you no harm**_", he said with reassurance.

Once I snapped out of my stupor, I asked as politely as I could, "Who are you? And what is this place?". "_**I am Primus, and what you see before you is the border between life and death**_", he answered.

I remember asking Vector Prime who Primus was(2) when I heard some of the autobots mention the name. And I remembered Vector telling me that Primus is the divine being who created the Transformers and the planet Cybertron.

Primus is pretty much the Transformers' version of God. I was in shock for a moment, but I snapped back to reality when I remembered the answer Primus gave for my second question.

"Border between life and death?", I paused for a moment as realization sunk in, "... so, it wasn't a bad dream.. I really am dead...". "_**I am afraid so**_ _**little one**_", the bot known as Primus answered.

Then, I realized something, "But wait, if I'm already dead, then why am I here?", I asked. Next thing I knew, Primus had me in the palm of his hand and brought me up to optic level.

"_**You may not know it yet young one, but you were born with a vital purpose. The significance of your being alive is not limited to only your loved ones, but to an entire race of sentient beings as well. However, Megatron brought an unexpected end to your life before you could realize the purpose of your existence, and long before your time to leave the realm of the living**_", Primus explained.

Once again, I was in shock.I had no idea my existence was THAT important. I mean, I knew that all living beings are brought into life with a purpose regardless of its relevance. But I never expected my reason for being to be such a big deal!

Primus probably won't tell me what my purpose in life is since he'll probably want me to find out myself. Anyway, despite Primus' words, he still hadn't answered my question. As if he read my thoughts, and he probably did, Primus continued his explanation before I could ask my question again.

"_**I brought you to the border to give you a choice, to return to life or to remain in death. If you choose to live, you will return to Earth not as a human, but as a Transformer. However, should you choose death, you will be reunited with the loved ones you lost long ago. Which path do you wish take?**_", he asked.

Let's see, an opportunity to return to life or stay dead? Hoo boy, I'm gonna have to think really carefully about that.

If I stay dead, I'll be reunited with my mom and dad; but that also means leaving Reika and all of my friends behind. Not to mention the fate of and entire race is depending on me and Twilia's sacrifice will have been for nothing.

But if I decide to live, I'll be reborn as a Transformer, fight alongside my friends, and fulfill my purpose in life; whatever it may be.

Besides... I can't exactly kick Megafart's giant metal ass if I'm dead now can I?

"_**Have you made your choice Andim?**_", Primus asked me, as if he knew I had made up my mind. "Yes, but I have only one question", I said in response, "How fast can you send me back to Earth?".

~~~~~~(Back on Earth, underwater)- normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sphere of golden light surrounding the forms of Andim, Twilia, and the dragon suddenly grew brighter. Inside the sphere, Andim's spirit could be seen awaiting her transformation, that is until Twilia's spirit appeared before her. "Twilia? What are you doing here?", she asked, surprised.

"_Andim, my princess. In life, I did all that I could and sacrificed everything, even my own life to keep you safe from the Dark Master. But in the end, it just wasn't enough. However, I needed to speak with you one last time and make amends for my failure_", Twilia replied solemnly.

"You mustn't to blame yourself Twilia, Primus has given me a second chance at life; so all is not lost", Andim said. "_I am well aware of this Andim, but when my life came to its end, I learned of a few great truths; truths that will be vital to helping you discover your destiny_", Twilia explained. "Well, I'm listening", Andim replied. She knew she was going to need all the help she could get.

"_Do you remember the Song of __Illuminaris__?_", Twilia asked. Andim nodded her head, prompting the larger being to continue. "_That song is but one of the two keys needed to unlock the ancient power that defeated the Dark Master thousands of years ago. The second key was split into three pieces and hidden away. You already wield one of the pieces_", Twilia continued. "Wait a sec, how did I get one of the pieces of the second key?", Andim asked in confusion.

"_One of the three pieces fused itself with your soul when you were born. I too carried one of the fragments with me, though I was unaware. But now that my time in life has ended, the second piece needs a new carrier. Please, accept this fragment of the second key as I pass it on to you_", Twilia said before a small, white, glowing sphere with a ghostly tail appeared in front of her.

The sphere moved from Twilia over to Andim, who willingly allowed the sphere to enter her chest. "_You will come across the third piece soon enough, however; I cannot say when and where. Regardless, there is more you need to know_", the black and silver being continued.

"_When the second key was broken into pieces, the Fused Shadows were sealed to one of the pieces before they were scattered, the key fragment you were born with. Those ancient relics are the source of your power. But if they are destroyed, then not only will the Dark Master regain his true form, your powers will be gone as well_", Twilia said.

"_However, I am prepared to make one last sacrifice, should this happen. Please, take my body and my powers will become yours to wield however you wish_", Twilia explained, knowing what Andim was going to ask.

"Twilia, you have already given so much in life, and even in death you continue give...", Andim trailed off. "_Do not worry for my sake princess, I have already fulfilled my purpose in life and I have no regrets_", Twilia assured. Andim was silent for a moment, until she realized something.

"Twilia, you said the Dark Master's true power was sealed away a long time ago, how is it that he is that he can still use his abilities?", the human asked. "_The powers he has now are not his own, but those of another. In fact, the Dark Master is nothing more than an evil spirit who possessed the body of an innocent soul. The possessed being is not even aware of what he is doing..._", Twilia trailed off.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to free this innocent from that demon's grasp, somehow", Andim vowed. "_I thank you, my princess. I'm afraid it is time for me to go now. But do not worry, should you find your path clouded by uncertainty, you need only to call out to me in your dreams. Farewell, my friend_", Twilia said as she began to fade away. "Thank you Twilia, for everything. Good-bye for now, but we'll meet again someday my friend!", Andim called as she was pulled back into the realm of the living.

When Twilia knew she was alone, released a sigh, "_Luminara, my queen. For years I have always wondered why, out of all the other potential guardians, you chose me to protect the princess. I believe I understand your reasoning now. I may have failed as a guardian, but I still fulfilled my purpose. I have given Andim the tools she needs to complete her destiny, now the rest is up to her_".

When the intense light died down and faded away, both Andim and Twilia's bodies were gone, and a single being took their place. The shadow was slender and almost human-like in appearance, but it was much larger than a human. Suddenly, the being changed its form. It shifted from a human-like form to a shape similar to a dragon-like bird.

The large being swam up from the deep until it was just below the surface of the ocean and began swimming in the direction of Optimus and Megatron.

* * *

Things weren't looking good for Optimus. Megatron had dealt some heavy damage on the autobot commander and Optimus was running on fumes now. Megatron wasn't doing much better, but he had the armor of Unicron healing him. If Optimus kept fighting his rival at the rate he was going, he would end up destroying himself. But the autobot didn't care, Megatron had gone too far this time.

As Megatron unleashed his electric attack at Optimus, neither of the two noticed the large shadow watching them from the sea.

* * *

The dragon-like being growled as it watched Megatron blow Optimus onto the volcanic island with his electrical bolts. The shadow dived down into deeper water and formed an underwater cyclone that was steadily rising to the surface.

* * *

Optimus was struggling to get back on his feet when Megatron brought out his hand held machine gun(3). The tyrant had his weapon aimed at the autobot's spark casing. "Well Prime, this little fight of ours was actually rather amusing. It's a shame it had to end so soon, just when I was starting to enjoy it. No matter, in the end, only one of us can be victorious. But look at the bright side, at least you'll be reunited with that fleshling you care so much for", Megatron said; adding insult to injury.

Optimus growled as he tried to find the strength to stand up. Megatron smirked, "So long Prime!", he said as he prepared to open fire. Just as Megatron was about to pull the trigger, a large funnel of water broke through the surface of the ocean; surprising the tyrant as the water came up from below and _threw_ him away from the autobot leader. Optimus was frozen in awe as a large shadow appeared within the funnel, a familiar cry reached his audios as the shadow made its way to the top of the funnel.

Within seconds, the water dispersed and revealed the shadow to be none other than the black and silver form of Twilia, or so it seemed. The creature looked very much like Twilia, but upon closer inspection; the body appeared to be made of metal, there was a sunset colored gem located on the forehead and chest and the autobot symbol could be seen on its right leg... but that was all Optimus managed to see before he went into stasis lock.

Suddenly, a few plasma rounds struck the being from behind. The dragon-like bird looked over its shoulder to see Megatron approaching. At the sight of the tyrant, the robotic creature released a hiss-like growl and bared its fangs at the decepticon.

The being wanted to attack Megatron, but it held back for now since Optimus was wounded. Without warning, the dragon-like bird and Optimus both dissolved into small black pixels and warped to the other side of the volcanic island, away from Megatron.

* * *

When Optimus came online, he found himself within a cave-like structure not too far from the shore of the volcanic island. He was not alone however, another transformer, specifically a femme(4), was there with him.

She had silver derma plating(5) and black armor with unique sunset orange designs lining the edges of her armor. Her helm had somewhat of a regal look, bearing a small orange colored gem as a crest. There was another gem located on her chest.

Her face was rather mysterious as the upper half was black and the lower half silver, her optics matching that of the sunset. She also bore bright green markings, similar to Twilia's, on her arms, legs, and other parts of her body as well as the autobot symbol on her right leg.

Optimus had never met this femme before, but something about her was familiar to him. At the moment, the mystery femme's hands hovered just above Optimus' damaged leg, and soft blue light began to illuminate from her hands.

When the light died down, the autobot's leg was fully repaired; as was the rest of his body as he now noticed. "Optimus, thank goodness you're alright", the femme said when she realized the commander had regained consciousness. Even her voice sounded familiar.

But now Optimus was puzzled, how did this femme know his name? "I owe you my thanks for your assistance. But tell me, how do you know my name? Have we met before?", he asked once he got to his feet.

The femme crossed her arms and said, "I'm hurt that you don't recognize me Optimus. But then again, I did just go through some massive changes". Her response left him with more questions than answers. "What are you talking about? Who are you?", Optimus asked.

The femme smiled at him, "I'll give you a hint", she said as she handed him something. Optimus' widened his optics in shock when he realized that the object the femme had placed in his hand was the silver, heart-shaped locket that Andim had cherished for so many years. The locket was open, revealing the treasured memories it carried within.

"If I remember correctly, the man and woman in the left photo are Maria and Robert Hanson, this picture was taken on their wedding day. The photo on the right shows Maria Hanson holding her newborn, twin daughters. This image was taken less than an hour after the two girls were born. One of the babies was named Reika, but what was the name of the other infant?", The femme asked, acting as if she really didn't know the name of the other newborn human.

Now Optimus was in complete shock. The unknown femme was correct about everything. The wedding photo was in the locket's left slot and the baby picture was place in the right. She knew the names of the humans in both of the photos, but she left out one person in particular.

Then it all clicked, 'No way, she couldn't be... could she?', Optimus thought. The mech's golden optics met those of the femme, "Andim?", he said with hope in his voice.

The femme smiled at him again, "You got that right", she said. Optimus took a step forward, "But, how? I saw you die out there!", he exclaimed, hoping this wasn't a dream. "Technically, I did die, as a _human_. But I was given a chance to return to life as a Transformer by Primus himself. Besides, I've got a bone to pick with Megatron and I can't exactly get payback if I'm dead", Andim explained.

Within seconds, Andim felt Optimus wrap his strong arms around her in a gentle embrace. The two just stood there in silence for several moments, until Optimus broke the silence. "I thought I had lost you, that you were gone forever", he said, holding the femme close. It was as if Optimus feared Andim would vanish if he let her go.

"I'm here now aren't I?", Andim said, hearing Optimus' spark humming within his chest. "Yes, but I was a fool. I never even realized just how much you meant to me until after your death", Optimus said with remorse in his tone.

"Optimus, what are you saying?", the femme asked. Andim had a feeling she knew what Optimus was talking about, but didn't want to get her hopes up. The mech looked her in the optic, and suddenly found himself slightly unnerved. "Andim, I.. uh.. I..", Optimus said, unable to bring himself to say those three simple words. Not that he didn't want to, he was just too nervous at the moment.

Before Optimus had a chance to continue, his com. link went off. "Optimus, this is Jetfire, please respond!", Jetfire's voice came over the link. It was then Optimus was pulled back into reality and remembered the mission. 'Way to kill the moment Jetfire', Andim thought as Optimus reluctantly pulled away and answered the SIC's call.

Once Optimus was off the com. with Jetfire, he quickly explained the situation to Andim. "Megatron's heading towards the volcano, I have to stop him before he gets to Starscream and the Omega Lock", Optimus said as he hurried out of the cave. "I'm going with you", Andim said as she was about to follow, but was stopped by Optimus.

"No, it's too dangerous. Wait here until I come back for you", Optimus said. "Dammit Optimus, I wasn't dragged through hell and back just to be told I can't fight alongside the autobots because it's too dangerous! I still have my powers and you've seen how well I can control them. Let me have the chance to prove to you that I can be just as strong as your soldiers!", Andim said with hands on her hips and determination in her optics.

Optimus didn't know what to say, he hadn't expected the femme's outburst. In fact, now that he thought about it, the only reason Andim was unable to defend herself from Megatron's plasma rounds was because she was too weak at the time. She had used up a great deal of her energy when she harnessed the Fused Shadow's power, as a result, she didn't have enough energy to support the barrier(6).

After several seconds passed Optimus finally came to a decision, "Alright, you can come along", Andim did a victory dance in her mind, "But if things start to get out of hand, I want you to hide, no arguments".

"No problem", Andim said as she caught up with Optimus at the cave's entrance. As soon as the two were outside, Optimus transformed into his alt. mode when a thought struck him. How was Andim going to follow him if she has no alt. mode?

Before he could even ask, Andim transformed as well, but her transformation process was very different from that of the typical Transformer. Several small, black pixels surrounded her and attached themselves to her body. Her form turned dark and began to change shape from that of a femme to the majestic beast that looked like a robotic version of Twilia.

Optimus was stunned for a moment, but decided to ask how Andim obtained her alt. mode later. Right now, they had more pressing matters to deal with. The two took to the sky and reached the volcanic island within seconds. They made it just in time to see Megatron dive into the volcano, with Vector Prime not far behind. Both Optimus and Andim dove into the mouth of the volcano in pursuit of the two bots.

The autobot trio easily caught up with Megatron, but were taken by surprise when lava and flaming boulders burst up from below. The molten rock struck Megatron first and sent him flying into Optimus, Andim and Vector Prime, forcing all four bots into a large channel within the volcano's core.

The impact caused Andim to lose her focus and accidentally shifted back into her robot form. As Andim was about to get back on her feet, she noticed a hand was offered to her. Looking up, she found that the owner of the hand was none other than Vector Prime. Knowing she could trust him, Andim reached up and grasped the ancient's hand.

"Are you two alright?", Optimus asked as Vector Prime helped pull Andim off the ground and back on her own two feet. "Yes, we're fine", the ancient Prime answered before turning his attention to Megatron. "Listen, we know you have a score to settle, but please stand aside! The entire universe is at stake here!", Vector Prime said, trying to talk some sense into the tyrant.

"You don't seem to get it. I can destroy Starscream at my leisure, what I want now is the Omega Lock. And It will take more than two pathetic autobots and a weak, little femme to stop me!", Megatron said as he activated his cyber key and bought out his hand-held machine gun.

The decepticon leader smirked, "Good-bye Optimus Prime!", he said as he aimed his weapon at the autobot commander. "What!?", Optimus said in shock, unable to react in time. "Look Out!", Vector Prime called as he placed himself in front of Optimus, just as Megatron opened fire.

The ancient mech cried out in pain as a barrage of plasma rounds struck his back. When Megatron finally stopped firing, Vector Prime collapsed and fell forward, but Optimus caught him before he could hit the ground. "Vector!", Andim called and ran to the ancient mech's side in concern. "Megatron you'll pay for this!", Optimus swore.

Andim fired an intense glare at the decepticon leader, "You f***ing bastard!", she snarled. Megatron smirked, "Very bold femme, but I would watch I what I say if I were you. Only a fool with a death wish would speak like that towards someone stronger than them", the tyrant spoke, aiming his weapon at the human-turned-autobot.

"Andim get behind me!", Optimus said as he pulled the femme behind him in a protective manor. Megatron frowned, he recalled hearing Optimus refer to one of the humans as Andim. Then the tyrant remembered, Andim was the human who challenged him, changed into a beast, and perished by his hands.

"So, the human is still alive. I have to admit Prime, that femme of yours is quite persistent. I'm actually glad the femme is alive again, now I can force you to watch as I make her suffer", Megatron said. Optimus narrowed his optics and released a growl as Andim felt the commander's grasp on her tighten slightly.

Before Megatron could say or do anything else, a large fireball came barreling down the mouth of the volcano, while firing _missiles_ at the tyrant before it slammed into Megatron and pushed him over the edge of the rocky channel. When the flames engulfing the object dissipated, it was revealed to be a grey and white mech who appeared to transform into a jet.

The mech turned around; revealing his green optics, tan face, and autobot insignia, and said, "You gotta admit, that was pretty cool". Optimus immediately recognized the mech, "Wing saber?", he said. 'Does Optimus know this guy?', Andim thought as Jetfire, Hot Shot, and other autobots arrived.

"Are you guys ok?", Jetfire asked before he noticed the mech Optimus had called 'Wing saber'. "What are you doing here?", the SIC asked, question directed at the mech. "Hey Jet! Long time, no see!", Wing saber said. Andim hadn't really paid much attention the to conversation that followed as she had pulled Vector Prime aside so she could heal his injuries.

"Are you alright Vector Prime?", she asked once he was completely healed. Before the ancient mech had a chance to reply, another voice interjected. "Hey, who's the femme with Vector Prime?", Hot Shot asked, having now noticed Andim. The young mech's question made the other bots notice the dark colored femme as well.

Andim suddenly felt nervous as all optics were on her now, thankfully Vector Prime came to her rescue. "Hot Shot, do you not recognize your own comrade? She is none other than Andim", the ancient mech asked, bringing a shocked expression on all faces but Optimus and Wing saber. "What!? But how?", Landmine exclaimed.

Andim shyly rubbed the back of her neck, "It's kind of a long story, but I'm gonna have to tell you all later, 'cause we got a pissed off Megatron at 12 o' clock!", she said. The entire autobot group turned and, sure enough, there was Megatron.

And he looked pissed.

"You! So you're the one who dared to interfere", Megatron ground out, his words directed at Wing saber. A few insults were thrown and within the next few minutes, Wing saber had the decepticon tyrant chasing after him out of the volcano. The others followed in pursuit, save for Andim, Optimus and Vector Prime. They were looking at the black hole on a holo-screen that suddenly popped up.

"Optimus, are you seeing this?", Coby asked through the com. link. "The black hole is becoming increasingly unstable. It'll destroy Cybertron if we don't do something!", Optimus observed. "I have a suggestion, send an elite team to Cybertron to stabilize the black hole", Vector Prime stepped in.

"That's the only option we have for now", Optimus agreed before contacting Hot Shot, Red Alert, and Scattershot. Once the autobot commander was off the com., he turned to face Andim.

"Andim, I want you to go with Hot Shot, Red Alert, and Scattershot. It's too risky for you to be here now that Megatron knows you're alive again, plus the Cybertron Defense team may need your help. I know you want to fight alongside us, but you're not completely used to your new body yet and I don't want you to get hurt", Optimus explained.

Andim looked at him, "Alright Optimus, see you there!", the femme said as she transformed into her beast form and flew up and out of the mouth of the volcano. Once Andim was out of hearing range, Vector Prime turned to Optimus. "When do you plan to tell her?", the ancient mech asked. Optimus was silent for a few moments before responding with, "Soon enough".

Back outside the volcano, Andim had met up with Hot Shot, Scattershot, and Red Alert on the space bridge to Cybertron. As the splinter group of autobots continued to follow the space bridge into the vastness of the heavens, Andim cast a look behind her and felt a sense of longing enter her spark. 'Optimus...', she thought as she pushed forward, remembering that the separation was only temporary this time.

But that little fact wasn't enough to stop the fluid that spilled from her optics.

* * *

1) wow Megatron, you really can be an ass at times...

2) this happened off-screen

3) the weapon Megatron got from the cyber planet key of Earth, I don't know what it's really called.

4) see profile for link

5) basically, the metal that makes up the transformer's "skin"

6) see chapter 18

YAY! Andim's not dead!!!

Poor Twilia, she may be gone, but she will not be forgotten, R.I.P Twilia...

AND THE PLOT THICKENS!!!!

Ok, the ending for this chapter didn't turn out as well as I had hoped, but at least I got the friggin chapter up already. Anyhoo, looks like Optimus got cold feet when he was alone with Andim, and Jetfire picked the worst possible time to call. Looks like Vector Prime knows...

WILL OPTIMUS ADMIT HIS LOVE??? OR WILL FATE INTERFERE AGAIN??? you'll just have to find out next chapter. SEE YA THEN!!!!

review please.


	20. Confessions, Scorpogohma Returns!

TRANSFORMERS CYBERTRON MY WAY!

chap. 20

Confession, Scorpogohma Returns

"Talking"

'Thinking'

disclaimer: do not own TFC, blah, blah, blah, you all know the drill.

* * *

"Uh... Red? Is it normal for the space bridge to be acting all screwy like this?", Andim asked the British accented medic as she and the Cybertron Defense team made their way back to Cybertron, and the black hole. Andim was still in her alt. form, a robotic version of Twilia, when she noticed the space bridge was acting kind of odd.

"No, the space bridge is becoming unstable because of all the transwarp energy surrounding Cybertron", Red Alert answered. "Then I guess it's a good thing I can fly, if anyone falls off, I can catch them", Andim said as she kept her optics peeled for anything that might interfere with their mission. Andim had noticed that her senses were much stronger in her alt. form, so she planned to use her heightened senses to her full advantage.

Not long after the space bridge began acting up, the human-turned-Transformer noticed something unusual. With hawk-like vision, Andim looked ahead and could see what appeared to be several large meteors out in the distance. And they were heading straight for the autobot splinter group.

"Guys! Get your weapons ready, we've got a whole mess of space rocks coming our way!", she warned. The mechs heeded her warning and activated their cyber keys, knowing full well that even one slip up could put the whole mission in jeopardy. Within seconds, the first of several extraterrestrial obstacles had reached the group.

For the first few minutes of the "Meteor Demolition Derby", the three mechs and femme managed to destroy every bit of debris that came near them. But then Andim noticed that the next meteor smelled different from the other meteors that she and her friends had previously destroyed. She found out why when Hot Shot fired his missiles, a large glob of an unusual, slimy looking substance came flying out of the space rock's rubble.

Andim was quick to react and froze the slime before it reached Hot Shot, allowing him to blast the frozen goo into pieces. It wasn't much longer before the group of four had reached their destination; Cybertron. The victory of surviving the perilous journey back to Cybertron was short-lived however, and it wasn't because of the black hole.

"Oh God, what the hell are those?", Andim exclaimed upon spotting several thousands of bug-like robots that swarmed Cybertron. "Scrap metals, and I'm guessing they're from the planets that were destroyed by the black hole", Red Alert answered. "Let me guess, them being here is a bad thing?", Andim said.

"You don't know the half of it", Scattershot answered. "Their behavior is similar to that of the Earth insects called locusts, except Scrap metals consume metal & other inorganic materials and tend to be more aggressive", the medic picked up where Scattershot left off.

"So, we have to take care of these little ****ers before they eat the whole planet then?", Andim asked, summing it all up. "Pretty much", Hot Shot answered as the small group left the space bridge. Almost instantly, the Scrap metals surrounded the four autobots and began their assault.

* * *

Back on Earth, the autobots were having problems of their own. Starscream had finally left his volcano hideout and joined the fight, so he could give his new 'improvements' a test run. Starscream was now a giant, about the size of the volcano, one of his blades was upgraded to a powerful blaster, and he had the power of Primus' spark.

In other words, a 'well... s***' moment.

The only real upside was that Vector Prime had managed to retrieve the Omega Lock and Cyber Keys from Starscream, which was now being transported to Cybertron by Override, Leobreaker, and Evac.

However, Megatron soon discovered this, and chose to leave the battle in pursuit of the Omega Lock. Leaving the remaining autobots to deal with Starscream themselves.

Great. What else can go wrong?

On second thought, don't answer that.

* * *

"This is a bit odd", Red Alert said as he blasted three more Scrap metals into oblivion. "Hm? Something wrong Red?", Hot Shot asked after shooting down another one of the robot bugs. "It's the Scrap metals' behavior. It's completely different from the Scrap metals' known behavior patterns", Red Alert explained.

"Why do you say that?", Scattershot asked while turning another Scrap metal into a scrap heap. "Scrap metals are known for being aggressive and territorial, even towards their own kind, and often have a totally random attack pattern. These Scrap metals seem to be working as a team and their attack patterns almost seem like they were organized. Something is wrong here", Red explained, while exterminating a Scrap metal that was about to attack Andim from behind.

"I know how you feel Red Alert, I've had that ominous feeling since we arrived", Andim said as she swung her tail at a few Scrap metals and sent them flying into a nearby metal pillar. She noticed something out of the corner of her optic, something was sneaking up on Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot! Behind you!", Andim cried. The racer was quick to turn and blast the creature away from him. But this creature was not a Scrap metal, as the mechs and femme soon learned. It looked like a smaller version of Scorpogohma(1), only it had one tail, no eyes, and looked a bit more like a normal Earth scorpion than Scorpogohma did.

The mini scorpion landed on it's back, curled up into a tight ball, and "exploded" into black pixels as it died. Suddenly, a sound that was very different from the calls of the Scrap metals was heard by the autobots. "What the heck was that?", Scattershot asked, turning his attention back to the Scrap metals.

"I'll take a look and find out", Andim said and took to the air. High up on the surface of Cybertron, Andim could see something out in the distance. Focusing her sight, she was shocked to discover an entire armada of Scrap metals and mini scorpions making their way to her friends.

But what really took the cake was the fact that the bug army was being led by none other than Scorpogohma, the Dark Master's lackey. "Uh, guys? We've got a big problem on our hands here!", Andim warned. "Do I even want to know?", Hot Shot asked sarcastically.

"It's Scorpogohma! He's here on Cybertron and he's got an entire army moving towards us!", Andim said, ignoring Hot Shot's remark. "As if we didn't have enough problems to deal with already", Scattershot grumbled, destroying five more Scrap metals. "But that's not all, I think Scorpogohma is somehow controlling the Scrap metals", Andim continued.

"No doubt he's after Andim. He must be using the Scrap metals to wear us out so he can capture her easily. Hot Shot, Scattershot, don't let Andim out of your sight!", Red Alert said. "Uh, you're a little too late there Red", Hot Shot replied, taking down yet another one of Scorpogohma's minions.

"What!", the medic exclaimed, looking up just in time to see Andim fly over to where Scorpogohma was waiting. "Why didn't you two stop her?", Red Alert asked, taking out a scorpion and Scrap metal in one shot. "Andim's a big girl now Red Alert, she knows how to take care of herself", Hot Shot said wisely.

"Besides, we couldn't stop her even if we tried", Scattershot said. "Because she cares for her friends too much for her own good?", Red Alert assumed. "That, and the fact that none of us can fly", Scattershot replied, blasting more Scrap metals and scorpions into oblivion.

* * *

When Andim reached the giant twin-tailed scorpion, she noticed that all three of his eyes were closed. It was as if he was expecting her to show up. "Hm. I was beginning to think you were not going to arrive", Scorpogohma paused, opening the eyes on his twin tails and glaring at Andim before he continued, "You are more daring than I originally thought, princess. But you were foolish to think you could take me on by yourself".

"You don't scare me you overgrown pest! I'm stronger now than I was back on Jungle Planet!", Andim retaliated. "It does not matter to me, you still don't stand a chance against me. And your friends cannot fight off my army of Scrap metals and Shadow Scorpions(2) forever", Scorpogohma said in an cold tone.

"Sooner or later, they will succumb to their fatigue. And when that happens, I will go in for the kill, and end your friends' meddlesome existence", the giant scorpion continued. Andim could feel rage flowing through her circuits, if she didn't do something to stop Scorpogohma, then she would lose her friends again.

"But, I am feeling generous today, so I will make you a deal. If you can somehow manage to defeat me in battle, and I highly doubt you will, then I will call off my scorpions and release the Scrap metals from my control", Scorpogohma offered. "And if I lose?", Andim asked in a serious tone.

"Then you come with me to the Dark Master, not that you'll have a choice", the large scorpion answered. Andim growled a bit before she reluctantly agreed. "Alright then, come at me!", Scorpogohma said, getting into a battle position. But before Andim could attack, Scorpogohma spoke up, "Oh and one last thing", he said.

Andim didn't notice one of the Shadow Scorpions sneak up behind her until it jumped onto her back and snapped a dark gray, metal collar on her neck. The femme had managed to throw the smaller arachnid off her back before a burst of red electric bolts ran through her body.

Andim unleashed a roar of pain and fell to the ground while Scorpogohma continued, "Looks like I 'forgot' to mention the rules of this battle, I won't attempt any sneak attacks with my scorpions, but you can only fight in your robot form. And to make sure that you can't transform, that collar will give you a powerful shock whenever you change into your other form. The collar was designed so it will only come off if you defeat me, so don't think you can destroy it that easily".

Upon hearing this, Andim immediately shifted back into her robot form, deactivating the shock collar. 'Damn it, I should've known that oversized bug would pull something like this', Andim thought, mentally kicking herself for not expecting this while pulling at the collar a bit.

"You may have escaped in the past, but there's no one to come to your rescue this time princess", Scorpogohma said.

And thus, the battle began.

* * *

Once the autobots back on Earth managed to defeat Starscream, they immediately rushed onto the space bridge to Cybertron. They needed to hurry and catch up with Leobreaker's team before Megatron did, or they would lose the Omega Lock and Keys.

But that wasn't the only thing that worried Optimus. He remembered what Megatron said during the battle at Niagara Falls(3) and the battle at the volcanic island. The decepticon leader knew Andim was his weakness, that is why he killed her when she was still human.

But now that Andim had returned as a Transformer, Optimus was certain Megatron would stop at nothing until he had both her, and her power, in his clutches. And the Prime didn't even want to think about what Megatron would do to Andim, just to make him suffer.

But what Megatron failed to realize was that, even though Andim was Optimus Prime's weakness, she was also his strength; as was the rest of his friends. And nothing would change that.

* * *

'Damn it! Whatever I throw at him either has no effect or it's not fast enough to reach those eyes before they close! What am I gonna do?', Andim thought as she tossed yet another blue fireball at her opponent, which had little to no effect.

"I already told you, you don't stand a chance against me. I was hoping you would at least give me a challenge, but this battle is quickly becoming dull. So why don't you just surrender and come quietly?", Scorpogohma scoffed. Andim growled and clenched her fist, she needed something, anything that would shift the battle in her favor.

Oh how she wished Optimus were here right now, but she had to remind herself that she needed to stay strong. Not just for her own sake, but for the sake of her friends & family. "If you think I'm gonna make it that easy, then you better guess again. I will never give up the fight until I know your ugly ass is good and dead! You hear me! I will never surrender!", Andim shot back as a glowing silver aura surrounded her. She had awakened her cyber key power.

A black Cyber key with a strange eye-like symbol and silver & orange lining the edges shot down and combined with her. Andim felt the key's power flowing through her body and into her right hand. The energy began to take shape and within seconds, took on the form of a sword.

"Well, this is new", Andim said, examining the weapon in her hands(4). The handle was black with glowing green-blue markings, much like her own, decorating it and had an orange gemstone embedded into it. The blade itself was silver in color and seemed to be glowing. It was as if the blade housed some sacred, ancient power within it.

"So you have a sword now, that still won't save you!", Scorpogohma said, launching one of his tails at Andim. The femme managed to dodge it in time, causing the stinger to become stuck in the ground, and attempted to slash the eye on the tail's barb. But the scorpion was able to close his eye in time, thinking his eye was safe.

He was dead wrong, the blade sliced through the protective covering with ease, exposing his eye. "What!", Scorpogohma exclaimed, freeing his stinger and pulling his tail back before anymore damage could be done. 'Impossible! No weapon has ever been able to cut through my exoskeleton', the scorpion thought, watching Andim carefully.

Scorpogohma had to be careful now that Andim knew her sword could cut through his defenses. That little bit of knowledge could shift the outcome of the battle in her favor.

* * *

Not long after Megatron's death(5) and the recovery of the Omega Lock, the entire autobot team soon found themselves surrounded by several Shadow Scorpions and Scrap metals. Though there were fewer Scrap metals than scorpions since Hot Shot, Scattershot, and Red Alert obliterated most of them.

Throughout all the commotion however, Optimus noticed someone was missing. "Red Alert, why isn't Andim with your team?", the autobot commander asked the medic, though it sounded more like an order. "Do you remember Scorpogohma from the Jungle Planet incident?", Red Alert asked in response. "Yes, but what does that have to do with-", Optimus was suddenly cut off as the medic continued.

"I don't know how, but Scorpogohma is here on Cybertron with an entire armada at his command. Andim took off after him when she realized Scorpogohma was somehow controlling the Scrap metals as well as his scorpions", Red Alert finished explaining, destroying two more Shadow Scorpions.

The commander's optics widened, "What? Why didn't anyone stop her!", Optimus asked, fearing the worst. "Andim's a lot like you Optimus, she's willing to put her own life on the line if her friends are in danger", Hot Shot answered for Red Alert. Optimus was silent for a few moments, until he received a distress signal.

The distress signal had come from Andim! After quickly tracing the signal's coordinates, Optimus gave out his orders. "Andim just sent out a distress signal! Vector Prime, you're with me; we're going after her! The rest of you keep fighting off these pests!", Optimus said before taking off with Vector Prime, still in Sonic Wing mode.

* * *

Andim had just barely managed to dodge Scorpogohma's twin stingers and quickly retaliated by striking his right eye with her blade, not realizing she had sent out a distress signal. The large scorpion released a deep roar of pain and fury as he dislodged his tail and pulled it back, the eye darkening with blindness.

"You will pay for that!", Scorpogohma growled as he swung his good tail at her and missed, getting his stinger stuck in the ground. The giant scorpion closed his eye to protect it from the sword, knowing full-well that one strike from Andim's blade could make him blind in his left eye.

Andim sliced through the tough shell that protected his good eye, not realizing she had walked into a trap. As Scorpogohma removed his left tail from the ground once more, Andim failed to notice his right stinger coming at her in a horizontal swipe. Since the scorpion was blind in his right eye, he nearly missed his target and managed to deliver only a small laceration to Andim's left hip. Despite the minimal damage, Scorpogohma knew his trap had been successful.

Andim shook off the attack and, in an unexpected move, threw her sword at the scorpion's exposed left eye. Scorpogohma hadn't expected his opener's choice of attack, and failed to react to the oncoming blade in time as a result. The razor sharp blade struck his left eye, hard, and the scorpion soon found himself completely blinded.

By the time Andim had retrieved her sword, Scorpogohma revealed the third and final eye located on his back. The giant scorpion quickly found her location and closed his last eye before launching both stingers at the femme. Both of his attacks missed, Andim saw her chance and used Scorpogohma's tails to get up onto his back.

The large eye was still covered by the protective exoskeleton, but that wouldn't stop her, Andim swung her blade down at the scorpion's defenses. Scorpogohma's final line of defense had shattered upon impact, leaving his weak point completely vulnerable. The large scorpion threw Andim off his back as he thrashed around.

The femme landed on her feet as Scorpogohma pulled his stingers free from the ground. But before Andim could prepare to deliver the final blow, she was struck by a dizzy spell. She stumbled a bit, and within seconds began to see two Scorpogohmas in front of her. 'What's happening to me?', Andim thought as she began to feel unusually hot.

"It seems my poison is finally taking effect", Scorpogohma said, still confident that he would win. 'Poison! What! How?', Andim thought before she realized something. The laceration on her hip. It was made by Scorpogohma's right stinger when she was distracted by his left stinger! That's how he got the poison into her system!

Andim tried to shake off the scorpion's poison for now, 'I can't give up now! I just need to land one more hit!', she thought to herself. She just barely managed to jump out of the way of Scorpogohma's twin stingers before they lodged themselves in the ground.

Mustering up the last of her strength, Andim once again used Scorpogohma's tails to get up onto his back and delivered the final blow. She thrust her sword directly into the eye, the scorpion releasing a booming roar of pain. Scorpogohma thrashed around, throwing Andim off his back as he bellowed in pain.

Andim was sent flying into a large metal structure, crying out as she made impact and fell to the ground. As the large scorpion continued flailing about, one of his tails accidentally struck the same metal structure that Andim was hurled at. A large chunk of the structure, located directly above Andim, broke off and plummeted towards her!

The femme looked up and saw the large chunk of debris hurtling towards her. She wanted to get away before she was crushed, but she was frozen in fear. All Andim could do for now was offline her optics and brace herself for the impact. The sound of a collision was heard, as was a voice calling her name, but she felt no pain.

The femme wondered if her body was just in shock and couldn't feel the pain right away, but then she noticed there was another presence holding her in a gentle grasp. Out of curiosity, Andim onlined her optics and found herself in the arms of Optimus Prime. But he looked different.

He had white and gold colored plating on his chest as well as grey colored wings and a cockpit on his back(6). But her attention was soon brought back to Scorpogohma. The giant scorpion had stopped thrashing about, but he seemed to be having trouble trying to stay upright. He lifted one of his large claws and pointed it at Andim.

"You.. may have.. won the.. battle.. but.. you.. will never.. win.. the war.. soon enough.. the Shadow Overlord.. will rise.. again..", Scorpogohma's demonic voice warned before he lost his balance and fell over onto his back. The scorpion curled into a tight ball and turned dark before his body exploded into black pixels. The beast was dead.

The sword that was embedded in Scorpogohma's eye clattered to the ground. The collar that was placed on Andim's neck at the beginning of the battle unlatched itself and also fell to the ground. Both objects didn't go unnoticed by Vector Prime.

"Andim, are you alright?", Optimus asked the femme, concern clearly evident in his voice. Andim was about to reply when she was painfully reminded of the poison in her systems. Her muscle cables tensed up, she felt like she was on fire and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Andim, what is it? What's wrong!", Optimus asked upon feeling the femme become tense. That was when he noticed Andim was clutching her left hip, streaks of bright yellow energon flowing from underneath. The autobot commander gingerly removed the femme's hand from her wound, revealing the laceration.

He was shocked to find not just energon leaking from Andim's wound, but a small amount of a strange, dark purple substance as well. "Andim, did Scorpogohma do this?", the mech asked in a serious tone. The femme just barely managed a nod before she was hit with another dizzy spell.

"Vector Prime!", Optimus called. The ancient mech quickly subspaced the collar and Andim's sword and immediately came over. "Vector, I need you to open a warp gate, Andim's been poisoned and needs to be taken to Red Alert as soon as possible!", Optimus explained.

Vector Prime immediately opened his own warp gate and the duo (trio if you count Wing Saber in Sonic Wing Mode), went through it with Andim in tow. The rest was all a blur for Andim, all she really remembered was someone carrying her and placing her on a large metal berth before she blacked out.

* * *

As soon as Optimus carefully laid Andim on one of the medical berths in the med. bay, Red Alert ushered the commander out so he could get to work on helping the femme. About an hour later, the medic exited the med. bay and informed Optimus of Andim's condition.

"How is she Red Alert?", Optimus asked, trying to conceal the worry in his voice. "Andim's going to be fine, Optimus. I managed to purge Scorpogohma's venom from her systems, all she needs now is some rest and some energon when she awakens", Red Alert explained.

"You can visit her if you want, but do try to keep your voice down", Red Alert continued, knowing what his commander was about to ask. Optimus dismissed him and entered the med. bay while Red Alert turned in for the night.

Once inside, Optimus took a seat next to the berth Andim was resting on. With his hand gently grasping hers, the mech found himself unable to tear his gaze away from the sleeping femme before him. And he remained like that for a few hours, until Andim began to awaken. Optimus was on the verge of drifting off, but suddenly snapped awake when he felt Andim's hand grip his own in a light grasp. Within a few seconds, the femme's optics came online.

"Optimus? What- where am I? What happened?", Andim asked upon seeing the autobot commander. By the time Optimus finished explaining everything that happened from when he received her distress signal to when she was taken to the med. bay, Andim had managed to sit herself upright.

The femme felt relief knowing Scorpogohma was dead, but the relief was short lived due to the ominous message the scorpion had managed to pass on before he died. Andim felt a shiver run down her back strut, not realizing she was visibly trembling.

Out of concern, Optimus pulled the femme into a gentle embrace, she ceased her trembling immediately. Feeling safe within the mech's arms, Andim suddenly began to think back to when Optimus first discovered she had been reborn as a transformer. She remembered he was trying to say something, but was interrupted by Jetfire.

Determined to get an answer, Andim looked up at the mech holding her. "Optimus... back on Earth, when we were in that cave", Andim began, "What was it you were trying to tell me? What were you trying to say?", the femme asked. Optimus' spark pulsed, his grip on Andim tightened a bit, but not enough to hurt her.

It was now or never, Optimus had to tell Andim how he felt about her.

"Andim, what I was trying say was that I, uh", the mech attempted to answer, but found himself nervous again. His tongue caught in his throat, Optimus mentally kicked himself; he could face Megatron with no fear and deal with the stress of being the autobot leader, but he couldn't bring himself to say three very simple words.

"I...", Optimus tried again, and failed. Neither the mech or the femme noticed how close their faces were. Unable to get the words out, the mech decided to take a chance. "Andim, I... oh slag it!", Optimus said before he closed the gap between them and captured the femme's lips in a loving kiss.

Andim was a bit surprised at first, but she relaxed within seconds and started kissing him back. She felt only love and happiness flooding her spark as droplets of fluid spilled from her optics like they were tears of joy. His kiss was passionate, loving, gentle and warm all at once. But, all things, good and bad, must come to an end unfortunately.

After what seemed like hours, which was in reality only a few minutes, the two broke away. Having seen the tears flowing from Andim's optics, Optimus frowned. "Andim, is something wrong? Have I done something to upset you?", he asked as he placed a gentle hand on her face. Andim gently shook her head, "How could I be upset when I'm so happy?", she said with a smile. Optimus smiled back, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

No words could describe the happiness both mech and femme felt, but there were three words that just about summed it all up. "I love you Andim, I loved you ever since you and your family learned of our existance, when we first met", Optimus said. "And I love you Optimus, I loved you ever since the day you first came to Earth and into my life", Andim replied.

The gap between them vanished once more as the two shared another loving kiss. It was the start of a powerful bond, one that would soon endure many hardships, and be put to the ultimate test.

* * *

Elsewhere

"So... it seems Scorpogohma has failed his mission", the Dark Master paused, having sensed his minion's downfall, "No matter, he has served his purpose". "But Master, Scorpogohma was one of your strongest fighters! Beating the autobots and capturing the princess will become much harder now without him!", Zera reasoned.

The Dark Master released a sinister chuckle, "It would seem that way Zera, but you should know by now that I am always prepared for battle", the demonic bird-like creature said, turning to face four large liquid-filled tubes. Each tube had a strange looking creature slumbering within them, all curled in a fetal position.

The first tube held a creature that looked like a dinosaur, specifically a spinosaurus. Its body was light blue and white in color and had some spikes protruding from its arms and hind legs. There was a small panel at the base of the tube, it read _**Project: Primal Frost - Glace Akull**_**.**

The second tube held a green creature that looked like a mix between a lioness and a jackal. It had six black spikes on its back, black claws, and a long tail with a forked tip. The panel for this one read _**Project: Mega Hertz - Thundaga**__._

The third tube contained a large, robotic bird-like creature. The bird was black, purple and lavender in color and had a beak, but no face. It had a long neck, long metal tail feathers, and the feathers that made up the wings looked like blades. The panel for this creature read _**Project: Steel Wings - Clockla.**_

Moving on to the fourth and final tube, the Dark Master seemed to smirk, despite the fact the he had a stone plate for a face. "Besides Zera", the beast began, looking at the creature within the fourth tube, "Those foolish autobots will never be able to defeat my ultimate creation".

The creature inside the tube was smaller and more feminine in appearance than the other creatures. It looked erieily like a human, but at the same time, it wasn't human at all. The creature had black and purple skin, wings that looked like hands protruded from its back and it had a long tail with two black spikes at the tip.

It had a blue crystal on its chest and three claws for its hands and feet. It also had long, glowing lavender hair with black highlights on the bangs and ends of it hair. The end of its hair took on a shape similar to a clawed hand and had a black stone ring located at the base of the hand-like form. The creature also had long pointed ears, much like an elf's, but what was most eerie about the Dark Master's creation, was that it looked a lot like Andim when she was still human! The panel read _**Project: Ultimate.**_

"Isn't that right... Phantom?", the Dark Master finished. The creature's eyes opened a bit, as if it heard its master speak and was responding to the demon's words. Its eyes had opened just enough to reveal its evil green eyes. Looking upon its creator, a single thought ran through the creature's mind before slipped back into its slumber.

_'Your will is my command Dark Master, all who oppose you shall die by my hands. Evil shall rise again, and the Shadow Overlord shall be reborn'_.

* * *

1) see profile, click link next to "Scorpogohma"

2) See profile, look under ENEMIES and click link next to "Shadow Scorpions"

3) I don't really know where that fight scene took place

4) See profile, look under ALLIES and click link next to "Twilight", you'll see what the sword looks like

5) Megatron "died" because Vector Prime opened a warp gate across Megatron's dimension and caused it to collapse in on itself

6) that's what Optimus looks like in Sonic Wing mode

OH MY GAWD! I FREAKING SUCK AT FIGHT SCENES, GAAH! ok, this started out good, then it got kinda sucky as we grew closer to the end here, writer's block will do that to ya.

Anyways.... YAYS! NEW CHAPPIE! AND OPTIMUS AND ANDIM FINALLY ADMITTED THEIR FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER!

Readers: YAYS!

me: but then the Dark Master spoiled the moment

Readers: *boos and hisses at the Dark Master*

Anyway, not sure when the next chapter is gonna be up, high school graduations are coming up and it's gonna be pretty hectic for the next week or so.

Please review and remember, **the bunnies are watching your every move**.

This is Lady Twilight Prime signing off!


End file.
